The Pokemon Academy and the controllers of earth and sea
by Rubyspe
Summary: Ruby meets his, now famous, old friends without them realissing that. It may seem a normal school year but the dangers from the past will come back to put the whole world in danger. All the Dex holders before the Sinnoh arc included. Genres: mostly Adventure and Romance (mostly frantic but also special, oldrival and mangaquest). My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The escape and the beginning

**Hi everyone! I am Rubyspe and this is my first fic. **

**The story will be written in english, which is not my mother tongue. I am writting this in english because I think that a lot more people will be able to read the story and because it's a way of practising with this langauge, so it's like killing two birds with one stone.  
**

**As for the story, I do like the Sinnoh Dexholders a lot, but to include them would be probably very hard to me. As I said it's my first fanfiction attempt so if I have to manage a lot of different characters I think that the story will not benefit. I might put them in the story in the later chapters, but they won't be very important in the storyline.**

**The main characters will be very similar to the manga, all of them except Ruby and Sapphire. I will try to make them as similar to the manga as my story lets me, but they will be different. The ages will be different from the manga too (a gap of 6 years between the Kanto Dexholders and the Hoenn ones was to much for this fic). Emerald will be the youngest of them all but he will be the same age as Ruby and Sapphire.  
**

**The only thing left to say is that Reviews are needed in this story. If you see horrible mystakes... tell me please! As I said English is not my mother tongue. And because amb new in writing, your constructive criticism will improve the quality of this fic.**

**Having said all this, I won't keep you any longer. Go ahead, and have fun!  
**

* * *

**5 Years before**

Sapphire's POV

-We're here, let's go!- Ruby said to us handing me my pokemon. And we dashed out of our room/jail.

We were 10 people running in a long and not very wide corridor. Who were we? We were 4 girls and 6 boys and the names were Blue, Crystal, Yellow and me, Sapphire, for the girls part and Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Emerald and him… Ruby. The elders were Red, Blue and Green who were 13; Yellow was next being 12; Silver, Gold and Crystal were 11; leaving Ruby, me (tomorrow is the 20th of September, my birthday) and Emerald (he is a couple of moths younger than me) as the younger ones being or nearly being 10.

Why we were running? That's very simple. We were escaping for the people that had kidnapped us 3 months ago. I was in the woods when it happened. When I woke up the next day I was in a plane with 8 more people, all of us except Ruby who had been in our destination for over a month when we arrived. We were put in a kind of prison and there we were made to make some kind of physical and pokemon training and a lot of medical tests, a very weird ones.

When we arrived there we didn't know anyone but as the time passed we became the best friends we could be and started to know everyone better: Red, a red-eyed boy with black hair, was a very great battler, a very cheerful and nice boy. Blue, the blue eyed girl with long brown hair, was very cheerful too and she knew how to enlighten the horrible mood in there. Yellow who was a very shy, blonde girl with amber eyes was very terrified there at the beginning but we after discovered that she could talk to pokemon and even heal them(she called those the Viridian powers). Green, who had spiked brown hair and green eyes, was a great battler too but he was the silent kind, he was very serious but loyal. The same goes to Silver, a red haired boy with grey eyes who didn't know his parents. Gold was quite the opposite, a golden eyed boy who liked to take risks and who liked to seduce girls (he said he could seduce every girl he wanted) and was quite immature, but like everyone was a force of nature at battling. Crystal, the crystal blue eyed girl and who had blue hair tied in two pigtails in each side of the head, was the other opposite of Gold, she was very serious and depressed because she understood the situation more than him but she was very friendly, and very intelligent. Emerald, he was a very short boy with blonde hair and emerald-like eyes, was very immature but at the same time very reliable when it came to battling. Me (Sapphire), a brown haired and sapphire eyed girl, was more like a lady than the others, but in the time I was there I changed from a lady like girl to a more independent one, from a scared puppy to a one that anyone could loose in a pokemon fight or in a willpower ompetition. All thanks to them, all thanks to him…

And, finally, there was Ruby… Ruby, the ruby eyed boy with black hair on which we all relied when we were there… He was the same age as me but he was the most mature of us all. We were quite distant from him at the beginning but then he helped us a lot to feel happier, to have faith in ourselves and to have faith that we could be out of there soon. Although he was all this he was the one who had suffered the most because he was there before us. For that he was quite the leader of the group. He probably knew what was happening there but he never told us, he always kept the worst things for him only to make sure we remain fearless. He never said that but I kind of know. At the beginning I was very weak and he was there to stand up for me and others when the grunts made us battle force me to fight, he was sometimes punished for that but when he entered the jail after the punishment he acted as it was nothing. He was the nicest person I've ever met and I would probably tell that when all had finished.

We also learned about the past of the gang: Blue and Silver were like brother and sister; they didn't know they parents so they lived in an apartment stealing what they need to live, they were quite the best thieves one can met. Yellow lived with her uncle when she discovered her powers being healing, seeing the minds of pokemon, talking with them… Red was the son of a former Kanto league champion. Green was the grandson of PROF. OAK and he didn't remember his parents since they died when he was little. Crystal and Emerald also knew each other, they were both from an orphanage since Emerald never get to k now their parents and Crystal's mother couldn't take care of her. I was Gold was from a normal family who had a lot of pokemon. I am the only child of PROF. BIRCH and I didn't met my mother neither. Ruby on the other hand didn't tell us much of his family or past, he only said that he had a mom and dad and that the last one was going to take the exam to be a Gym leader, probably from him he inherited his tactic ability.

One time, when we were planning the escape of this lab-prison Gold showed a tiny poster which ended to be the announcement of the Pokedex Holder tournament. The tournament was for groups of 10 people that must fight in a tournament and the winner team were given the most wanted reward… the Pokedex an item that works as an encyclopedia of pokemon and also shows that you are one of the bests battlers in the world and put you in the same step as the gym leaders in the time of fighting criminal organizations. We all agreed that if we could go out of that prison alive we would enter the competition and win it.

But before that we had to escape the prison. As we were running we turned left only to see a dead end.

-It's a dead end- Emerald said- we are stuck in here.

-No we're not!- said Blue pointing the wall in front of them.- Now that's the place Green, Red, Gold you know what to do.

Then green sent out his Schyter, Red his Poliwrath, Poli and Gold his Typlhosion, Explotaro.

-Explotaro, flamethrower!- said Gold, and the pokemon threw a lot of fire at the wall. After a minute he stopped seeing a red from the fire steel wall.

-Poli, hidropump!- continued Red, and the wall was rapidly cooled.

- Schyter slash!- finalized Green, and 4 smooth slashes after that a door was drawn in the wall.

At that time something we didn't expect happened… the recently created door was beginning to fall to the insides of the building, and steel vs. the floor would cause a great noise and we would be discovered. I panicked.

-Ruru, Psychic hold the wall while you can- Ruby reacted the first sending out his Kirlia- Crystal sent out your Xatu to help Ruru lift the wall and put on the ground smoothly. Green send your machoke to help us.

-Go Machoke use your muscles to land the steel in the ground- said Green.

- O-Okay, go Tupeon use Psychic- said Crys.

With that they put the wall on the floor without a sound and then they withdrew their tired pokemon.

After that I could sense than the atmosphere was very tense and that we were all recovering from the shock and we were running out of time.

-We should go, now!- whispered Blue, reading my mind and we headed out the building.

There the 3rd part of the plan was started. The first part was thatt Ruby, Blue and Silver stole back our pokeballs from the room they kept them, near their boss office, without being detected. The second was the plan to get out of the building through that hole in the wall. Finally, the third part was the most difficult part… the creation of a distraction and the escape.

* * *

_-There is absolutely no way to go out unnoticed, the furthest we can go without being noticed is outside the building- explained Ruby._

_-Why?-I asked._

_-Let's just say that we are very important to them- he said._

_-For what reason? Why are we so important to them?- asked Green._

_-I don't know- he lied, he knew what was happening there- but the fact is that we must dash out of the building without being spotted by them, then we will have to escape quickly. _

_-So how do we escape?- I asked worried._

_-In case you don't know this prison is a mobile one, it's like a mobile base that you can put wherever you have enough landscape- he explained._

_-It is?- me, Emerald and Gold were surprised._

_-Yeah probably because you haven't stayed here as long as I did you never experienced changing its location, I said that to Blue, Green and Red the night we were called to pass some kind of strength test, and silver knows it too- continued him._

_-So you thing that could work in our benefit?- asked Crystal- For me that means that they can chase us when we go out flying._

_-Yeah, but that can work on our favout too-said Ruby- if we break the engines and we burn the fuel they won't be able to chase us.  
_

_-And that would cause a commotion and a great distraction for all of us, they will be so busy repairing all of that and extinguishing the fire that they could not notice us escaping- Green concluded._

_-Yes and no- Ruby said- they will know we have escaped and come for us but they will have to rely on a pokemon aerial fight. The distraction can cause them to be late and not finding us or in the worst case we would be found by a tiny number of enemies that can make us win._

_-So, what I assume is that this plan is the best way to success but that there's not a perfect plan when we will absolutely go out without trouble- ended Silver._

_At this point I frightened, why there wasn't a plan that could assure that? We have passed through a lot of things and if this plan didn't success we would probably be stuck in there for ages waiting for another opportunity. Yellow and Crystal seemed to realize that as well but Red and Gold spoke next:_

_-Nothing bad is going to happen, relax- Red said with a smile towards Yellow._

_-Yeah, Crys have some faith- exclaimed Gold._

_-It's true that there's never a perfect plan, all of them can fail, but I assure you something- Ruby said confident- it's the best thing we can try, we all are great battlers if needed. We are escaping the night of the 20__th__ of this month okay?_

_-Okay!-we all whispered in unison, even if I was just as worried as before.  
_

_-We will be escaping the day of your birthday so relax, nothing bad can happen in your birthday can it?- Ruby whispered this to me smiling and then he went to sleep._

_I felt relieved at the end of his sentence, like I was protected from all harm. _

* * *

So we were there, outside the building, and separating in two groups. One was comprised by Yellow, Crystal, Blue, Silver and Ruby who were in charge of prepairing the pokemon we were going to use to escape: Red's Aerodactyl, Aero; Green's Charizard; Silver's Murkrow; Crystal's Xatu; Gold's and Emerald's Mantine and my Tropius, Pilo. They were searching for any tracking item and healing every single wound they had. And the other ones were going to make the distraction. The plan was to burn all the fuel they had and to damage all the structure of the lab-prison. The worst part was that we had to do that very quick to have time to escape.

-Now Emerald use your Dusclops to burn the fuel- ordered Green.

-Okay, go Dusclops use Will-o-Whisp- -and the ghost-flame entered to the fuel's deposit- now be prepared this will explode any time.

-Okay now the rest, we have only one blow so please don't fail!- sad Red afer releasing his yarados, Gyara and Lax, his Snorlax.

The rest of us released the only pokemons that could use that attack. Gold released his Aipom, Ataro. Emerald used his Dusclops and his Snorlax. I released my Lairon, Rono, and Dono, my Donphan. And finally Green released his Porygon.

-Okay, Green, your turn-said Gold waving at his senior.

-Porygon, enter the electric system and fry all their systems and connections- said Green and Porygon disapeered in the net- Okay be prepared!

We then fixated our objectives, the first floor where the labs were, the engine's floor just below that and the fuel tanks that didn't exploded earlier. We were hiding of course, the organisation grunts were already trying to extinguish the fire and repair the damage and searching for the cause of that. Then suddenly all the lights were turned down and the electric distribution system was starting to spark and burn. After a short time Porygon returned and Green withdrew his pokemon.

-Hyper beam -we said in unison to our hidden pokemon and then powerful beams of energy were thrown to the building we were trying hard to scape from.

The darkness of the night and the fire prevented the grunts from seeing the beams and to only notice the explosions and the destruction they caused. After that we all returned our pokemon and started to run to the other group who were waiting for us. After a minute we were there only to find a very foggy place. Hiding in there were Ruby and the others.

-Everything okay?- asked a worried Yellow.

-Yeah!-said Gold- they are quite busy now.

-So what arewe waiting for?-asked Crystal.

-Nothing, now everyone ride your pokemon and let's go!- said Green.

-We all know were is the meeting place, the pokemon too. We will go there in 5 groups, Red and Yellow on Aero, Green and Blue on Charizard, Gold and Crystal on Mantaro and Tupeon, Emerald and Silver on Manitne and Murkrow and finally me and Sapphire in Pilo. We all know the routes, now please take care and... See you there- added Ruby with an encouraging smile.

And then we parted, the routes were a bit diferent from each other but not very much. The only reason we divided in groups was that we had more chances to leave unnoticed. Some routes were higher than the others and some were more at the left or at the right from each other. Our route was the highest and in the middle, more or less. We decided those in a random game since this was the least important part in our escape. Just after we parted we heard an alarm ring coming from the base, or our prison. My senses became alert to every movement in the night in front of us. Ruby became alert too, and began saccning our surroundings.

After a while I relaxed, we had been flying for like an hour now and nothing happened. We were flying above a great city and it seemed they had a festival. I felt relieved, we were flying on Pilo, and that was the best feeling in the world. The fresh air, the freedom, the stars, the moon, him by my side... It was like a dream.

-Happy birthday Sapphire- said Ruby still looking for any danger in the darkness.

-What?- I was taken back by his comment.

-Today's your birthday remember? I believe that it is long passed midnight right now, so happy birthday- said Ruby smiling at me and then he went back to scan our surroundings.

-Yeah it's true, thank you!- I said hugging him from behind. That was it I was going to say it- Ru-Ruby I, you know... I would like to tell you something...

-What thing?-he said searching in the dark.

-W-well...- I began.

It was a dream, the best I ever had, I was going back to our family, with a lot of new friends, with him... It was like a dream... and it became the worst of the nightmares.

-WATCHOUT!- Ruby yelled- and pulled me back. I paralised. I didn't know what was happening. I looked around and then I saw it, a huge Salamence just in front of us.

I didn't had time to react as the pokemon flew towards me. Ruby pulled me aside and faced the pokemon. He was going to fight it with one the pokemon he was releasing when the Salamence attacked him with a Dragon Claw. He tried to dodge it but he wasn't quickly enough.

Blood. Blood was falling from the left part of his head." Ruby's hurt!"that was the only thing I could think about but I was so terrified that I couldn't even move a muscle. Ruby tried to stand up muttering something like "Pro-tect her..." but then the Salamence attacked him again and he fell off Pilo, the Salamence rushing after him. Ruby only shouted one thing:

-Pilo, keep going!- yelled the falling boy.

And all became quiet agian. I was there, on top of Pilo unable to move a muscle until it was too late, when we where too far to come back for him. I was crying. What the f*uck had happened? A moment ago I was hugging him, everything was perfect and now he was, dead? No iI couldn't believe that, I just couldn't. But he was, there's no way he or anyine could survive to that fall.

I was crying all the rest of the trip. Nothing happened at the rest of the flight. When we landed I could see them all, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Crystal, Gold and Emerald. They were talking and laughing very happy, they probably had already phoned all of their families or relatives. The first to notice me was Blue, who waved at me with the biggest smile I had never seen her wear. When she saw my red, and still crying face her smile dissapeared.

-What's the matter Sapphire?- she asked concerned, making all of them to come towards me with the same worried face.

-Ru-Ru...- I couldn't say nothing clearly due to the tears and the spasms I was having.

-Ruby? Yeah where is he?-said a very worried Emerald, making all of them even more worried.

-Sapphire calm down, what happened?-asked a very worried Crystal.

-Ru-Ruby! We were flying... A Salamence attacked us a-and Ruby fell of Pi-ilo. He fell off Pilo and now he-he's dead... H-he died to protect me...-I said crying just before passing out.

**Today, 10****th**** of September**

Ruby's POV

The term had already started, it started about 10 days ago. And here I am entering a new different college, the Pokemon Academy is called. I was going to my class with the academy's director and the teacher who is going to introduce me and teach me my first lesson in this school. When we arrived there everyone was inside the class talking with each other. Then the teacher entered and everyone sat down. Then the director spoke:

-Well today we have a new student in here. I would like you to be nice to him and make him feel comfortable. Please enter and introduce yourself.

I entered and after a brieve look I saw her, in the middle of the class was that same girl from those years ago... Sapphire.

-H-hi everyone. My na-name's Rub, nice to meet you.

* * *

** So, well that's all for the first chapter. That was quite long, I don't kow if I will be able to write so long chapters but I will try.**

**PS: the final sentence is written correctly. (It will be important in the story).**

**As I said any review is welcome!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A strange behaviour

**Hey everyone, this is the second chapter of this story. This chapter will begin in the th of september which is the day before the last few lines of the first chapter.**

**Having all this said, go ahead and have fun!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

**Monday, 9****th**** of September (the previous day)**

_-I'm home- I said when I arrived at midday from school._

_-How was the day honey?- said my mom._

_-The same as always…- I said with a fake smile o my face.- I'm going to my room, I've got homework to do._

_- O-okay I'll tell you when the lunch is ready._

_I entered to my room and I changed from my school uniform to my everyday clothes, the only things I didn't change was, obviously, my underwear and finally my white hat. I looked to myself in the mirror. I could see a 15 year, tall and not very weak boy. I cleaned my face and then I went to my cupboard to find a new pen and some sheets of paper. Then I saw it, that poster… the poster of one of the most famous groups in the world. You probably know them they are great battlers, they are the 9 Pokedex Holders. And yes I know them all. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Emerald… and Sapphire. Sometimes I wonder how are they doing, how have they changed (if they have) and if they miss me anytime… Sometimes I even wonder if they would recognize me, or even accept me. I've changed so much from what I was._

_After that I began to do my homework, I was good at school if I can say so. I get very high grades in most of all the lessons, from math, languages, and the pokemon related ones. When the lunch was ready I went back to the dining room and there was him, my father. As I sat on the table to start eating my food, he started talking._

_-Ruby, we must talk- said him. I was caught off guard, that couldn't mean anything good._

_- About what?- I asked._

_-You will be changing your school- he said without even blinking._

_-W-what? Why? When?- I was surprised._

_-Oh calm down honey, this isn't a bad thing it is?- my mom exclaimed._

_-It's not, in fact I believe it will be good for you, you will be going to one of the bests high-schools in the world- said my father in a hard tone- you will be alone there so you will learn how life goes._

_- What kind of school it is? A military one?- I said in a hard tone too._

_- No but it's one that can make shine your best abilities- said in a proud voice._

_- My best abilities? You mean my contests skills?- I said in a very unsure voice._

_-I MEAN YOUR BATTLING SKILLS- he yelled._

_- I REFUSE! I HATE BATTLES- I replied._

_-You can't refuse, you are leaving tonight, I've already spoken to your college director and you can skip your afternoon lessons. You already have an apartment I your new school- explained in a very angry voice._

_-B-but._

_-No buts- he said in a voice that said something like "you will go there, on your will or tied with ropes, but you will go."_

_-Honey go to your room and prepare your things, you leave at 8- my mom said as I finished with my lunch._

_So I did that. I went to prepare my things. My clothes, the new uniforms I was given by mom, my sewing and knitting bag, my laptop, school material and my 6 pokemon. I Ruru my Kirlia, Nana my Mightyena, Popo a Castform, Coco my Delactty, Mimi a beautiful Milotic and then my Swampert, Zuzu._

_When I was about to leave my mother was crying, she wanted me to live with them for some more time. _

_-Take care- she said to me. _

_She wasn't crying but I knew she would cry, she was very sensitive. Then my father walked towards me. I was angry with him, all he wanted me to do was battling, he didn't even try to understand me, but he was my father after all…_

_-Ruby, this place will benefit you more than you think- he said calmly- maybe you can make some friends there… or maybe you could meet some old ones, if I'm not mistaken._

_-What? Old friends? Who?- I asked intrigued._

_-I was told that very rich, intelligent and important people go there I asked for a grant there and you where accepted for your grades. There are also 9 people you probably have heard about, you also have a poster of them – he said without looking at me._

_-Them?- I asked._

_-Yeah and now go, the taxi is waiting- he said pointing a taxi- goodbye- he added before entering the house leaving his puzzled son, me, entering the car and leaving. _

_The travel was long, very long. The taxi spent more than 3 hours to take me from my house to the new academy. I was silent all the time and so was the driver, I didn't expect him to start a conversation and my mind was elsewhere. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Images of that day were flashing in my mind. My friends I would, see them again, but that was a good or a bad thing? I didn't know. I am different from before and they will be too, I can't go to them and say "Hey I'm Ruby, I never died, what's up?". _

_Seeing that my thinking didn't take me anywhere I started to read the information of my new school. I looked at the lessons I will be taking. Then I knew why my father forced me to go there… I would take normal lessons such as math's, English, geography, science and PE but I would take not a lot of pokemon-related one but the hours spent on them would be the same as the "normal" ones. Pokemon types and mostly Pokemon Battles are the most important lessons of this year. I will have to think about that later._

_When we arrived at the school apartments I was amazed. There were a lot of tiny and not so tiny houses there. Mine was a small house __of__only__one floor__, but I was alone so I had plenty of space. The bigger ones where for groups of 4 or 6 people. The tiny ones were for 1 person. When I entered I looked to see the house completely. The living room was good, not very large but comfortable. The kitchen was perfect for me, I could prepare anything I want in there. The bathroom was okay so I moved to see my bedroom. I was probably the largest room of the house: it had a large desk where I found all the books I will need for the lectures, a very good lamp, a shelf with all kinds of books, a wardrobe and the bed. The bed was bigger than the one I have at home and it was softer. I liked the house after all. Having seen all the house I went to sleep, it was pretty late after the travel and the inspection of the house. _

_The first thing I did the next day was to go and see the director of the school. As I entered there I realized something: in this school the Pokedex Holders were more that "simple" heroes. The first thinks I saw was posters of them everywhere: the walls, the class doors… everywhere. The largest poster said: DexHolder's FANCLUB. After looking around I finally counted 3 differents fanclubs of them. _

_-Hey you? You are new aren't you?- a girl said to me from behind._

_-Yeah, why?- I asked._

_-Ok, come with me!-she said grabbing my arm and starting to walk towards a door._

_-Oh, wait! What are you doing?-I asked very confused._

_-You are going to join the DexHolder's FANCLUB right away-she answered pointing to the room right in front of us._

_-What?_

_-No he's not! He's joining our fanclub- yelled another girl, younger than the previous on, signaling to a different room._

_-What? I'm not here to join any of them._

_- Fine then you will join OUR fanclub- said a boy this time, pointing to a different one. They all glared each other and something told me that this wasn't to end well._

_Then I was in the middle of a verbal fight. And they were not alone, as the time passed more members of their respective Fanclubs joined them. In a minute the fight was not verbal anymore, so dodging books, sandwiches, and pencil cases I dashed out of there. I was in the third floor and the noise was still VERY audible. I continued to the 5__th__ floor and went to the director's office._

_There the director was waiting for me._

_-Hello you are Ruby isn't it?-he asked me._

_-Well yes… but name's Rub…-I replied._

_-Oh, I'm sorry. So Rub, you have entered in this school with the Wallace grant isn't it?_

_-Um.. yeah.- I said (my father never said anything more than I was granted)._

_-So I'll explain everything you must know. This school is very big as you have seen. There are a lot of buildings in here… The main building is the Academy. It has 5 floors. In the lowest one there are the Gym, the indoor battle fields, the different clubs and fanclubs and the canteen. In the second one there's the library and the classroom for the rookies, the 1__st__ year students. The 3__rd__ floor is entirely for the classrooms of the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ years. That is going to be the floor for all your lectures since you are third year student in this academy. The next floor is the same, only for the 4__th__ and 5__th__ course. And the final one is the floor of the director's office (as you know) and the classrooms of the seniors. This school has students from 11 or 12 years old to 18 or 19. You probably already know all this stuff._

_- Yes I do- I said._

_-Good, now the rest of the academy consists in the main street where you can find the our pokemon center, our park, and the living section, the place you come from now, I assume. The town is a 5 minute walk from here so if you need something you can just go there to buy anything._

_- Okay._

_-Now we must move to the lessons you will have to do. As you may know in this academy we like to focus on the battle ability of the student as well as the other important lessons. You will be having theoretical evaluation of your ability, but you will also be practically evaluated too._

_-Yes, I already know that._

_-Perfect, now your schedule. As the same for every student you only have lessons in the morning, from 8a.m. to 2p.m. so that you can work on your own and train in the afternoons. Having said all this I may introduce you to your tutor and the person who will give you the Pokemon Types lesson, miss Laura._

_-Hello, I'm miss Laura and as said I will lecture you in this lesson. Now director, we are already late. The class should have started 10 minutes ago, so why don't we finish this talk and go to this boys class?- she, a tall, dark haired middle aged woman, proposed._

_-Okay, so Rub… have fun and work hard- said to me with a thumbs up._

_-Yes- I said and we headed to my class._

_-_H-hi everyone, my name's Rub nice to meet you.

-Now, let's see... Go sit there in the desk next to Sapphire. I know that it's Emerald's desk but since he's not here you will be sitting there for the moment. If he comes we will think about it.

-Is it okay for you?- she asked Sapphire.

Shapphire's POV

-Yeah- I answered to miss Laura. I then looked at the boy, he was quite tall, he had dark red eyes and wore a white hat with a black band which had red pokeball. For some reason he looked quite sad and nervous.

After sitting next to me and preparing to take notes for the class he started to write notes in his notebook. With my dad being a well-known professor I never had to pay much attention to pass in this lesson and soon got bored.

-Hi, I'm Sapphire, nice to meet you- I started the conversation.

-H-hi, I'm Rub- he said kinda surprised and as he continued writing the things that miss Laura was explaining about the normal type pokemons.

-Why did you begin going to this academy 10 days late?- I asked, it's not very common to change from one school to another when the course is already started.

-I was granted- he said in a very shy voice without stopping to write his notes.

-But didn't the school tell you that you where accepted before the term started- I asked.

- I didn't apply for the grant, my dad did it for me. I knew nothing about this actually. I was kinda forced to come here by him- he replied in a sad tone.

-Why did he do that? And what about yours friends in your old school?-I asked. This story made no sense. I began to feel more intrigued when I saw his face darkening about my last comment.

- That was not a problem actually- he said with a sad smile- I had no friends there.

-Why is that?- I asked, but he shrugged and continued to write his notes. Seeing that this would lead to anywhere I asked him the other question he didn't answer- So, why did your father force to enter this academy.

-Well… he is a gym leader. He only wants me to be as strong as or even more than him when battling- he answered.

-Wow… you are the son of a gym leader? You sure are very strong then. I want to battle with you. When are we going to battle?- I asked very impatient. Gym leaders are very strong and a son of a gym leader must be a very good challenge.

- Never…- he said in a monotone voice.

That was a surprise, every single person in this academy and the major part of people in the world would die to have a pokemon battle with a DexHolder. Not that I like all the fame and fan things. They are very annoying. They never let us go anywhere without pursuing us, making us sing posters, photos and this kind of things. That caused that we had to keep in secret our place meetings. But that was surprising after all.

-What? Never? Why?- I asked confused.

- Because I hate battling- he said in a sad face still writing.

-WHAAAAAT?- I shouted. Then I saw that miss Laura wasn't speaking anymore and that all the students were looking at me. I felt embarrassed, a lot actually.

-Sapphire what I was speaking about?- the teacher asked to me.

I looked everywhere, very nervous tryong to find something that could give me a clue of what she was saying. I looked everywhere very fast only to see a Snorlax drawn in the blackboard.

-You were talking about the pokemon Snorlax- I tried, smiling sheepishly.

- Well you've got good reflexes miss. I spoke about Snorlax but that was 20 minutes ago. Now I was speaking about why the fighting type is stronger to normal type -she said- I know that the director said to be nice with him, but I would appreciate if you paid a little attention in the lesson- she added before starting to explain again.

I was very, very embarrassed. I sat down without looking anyone. Then I paid attention to the class for a while. When I was getting bored again I realized the death glares the other students where sending to Rub, and the comments of "it's all his fault" they were making. I then turned to him. He acted as he didn't realize those glares or comments. I was still surprised that he didn't like battling. Who doesn't like the thrill of a close fight with a high level battler?

-How can you don't like battles?- I asked him in a very low voice.

-It's not that I dislike them… I hate them- he answered.

-But you have pokemon don't you?- I couldn't believe my ears.

-Yeah, of course I have 6 of them right here- he said pointing to his bag.

-So what do you do with them? Pokemon are for fighting- I said to him.

-I make them compete in pokemon contests -he said finally.

I was very shocked at this point. I could not believe him about hating battles, I simply couldn't. I was going to battle him someday… it was a self promise. The son of a gym leader must be strong. I was going to ask him more about this subject but then the alarm ringed signaling the final of the class. I stood up only to see Emerald coming, I looked to Rub to think what to do but I could only see him packing all his stuff and leaving the desk.

-What are you doing?- I asked.

-I'm going to find a desk and a chair, Emerald's here and this is his desk isn't it?- Rub explained before going out of the class and returning with a desk and placing it at the bottom of the classroom.

-Who is he?- Emerald asked me when he arrived next to me.

Emerald's POV

I was being late, two hours late exactly. I had missed the Pokemon Types lesson but it didn't really mattered… the extremely silent copter I created was worth it. I arrived to the academy and everything was very quiet, mostly because I was late. I have entered at 8 a.m. as always a group of fans would have stopped to bother me. I arrived at the third floor and headed to the classroom. Then I saw a thing that surprised me. In my place there was a boy. Poor Sapphire I was sure that he was bothering her so much because she seemed very frustrated. Then the boy noticed me and stood up, collected his things and went out of the classroom. He then took a desk from somewhere and positioned himself at the rear of the classroom. He then went to find a chair outside. I went to my site next to Sapphire.

-Who is he?-I asked.

-Oh, he's Rub a new student- she replied.

- A new student? Strange… did he bother you? You seemed to be very frustrated…- I asked to her- the day you fell ill it was horrible they fought to sit next to me and then they were asking questions to me all the time.

-Yeah I know that the days you miss is almost the same- she said with a bored voice.

-So he bothered you…

-Actually not… and that is rare… if I haven't talked to him, he would have remained quiet all the lecture.

-Really?-I was surprised to hear that.

-Yeah. What's more, the moment he saw you he stood up and went to find a desk for him to sit saying that this is your spot.

BAM! Before I could say anything more I heard a loud noise. I looked to see what caused the noise only to see that boy in the floor with his bag and the chair under him. Then I looked around and saw an smirking companion… I recognized him being one of the firsts members of one of our fanclubs.

-Oh, I'm sorry. You tripped with my foot. It was an accident- he said sounding very sorry. Sapphire tough didn't seem to buy that.

-You are not! It wasn't an accident! Apology to him!-she said angry. I glared at him too, I didn't like his acting a little bit.

-B-but- he tried to say something staring daggers at him before being cut.

-No buts, it was made on purpose- she said angry.

-It's okay, nothing happened, I'm alright- he said to Sapph before placing the chair where his desk and sat down.

Sapph sat down as well but she was not very happy, not at all. She could be very gentle with the ones that didn't bothered her but she couldn't stand the injustices…

The next ours passed very quickly, first math's and finally Geography. Sapphire told me everything she knew about the new boy as well as his hating fights issue. The same as her I was very surprised. I looked to him several time during the lecture, but the only thing I saw was a boy taking notes in a concentrated face. Sapphire was doing the same, glancing at him from time to time. When the class was about to finish the teacher said:

-Well, before leaving, I want you to do a research report of geysers for the day after tomorrow. Please this report must be done in pairs. Please come to my office and say me the groups you are going to split in.

So I went there very fast. If anyone arrived earlier than me he would choose to do the report with me or Sapph. I got there the first luckily. Then everyone arrived and said their groups. We were all done I saw Sapph walking towards me with my bag, I left it in the classroom before running behind miss Anne (our Geography teacher). Then I heard something.

-So I guess I'm doing this report by myself, all the groups are formed and I am the only one left- Ruby was talking to miss Anne.

-Well, I would prefer that anyone has to do that project alone- she said thinking of a solution.

-It's okay, I am pretty used to do this kind of things by myself.

-Why don't he join us and make a group of 3 for this project?- Sapphire asked from behind.

- That's an splendid idea Sapphire. Are you okay with this?-she asked Rub.

-O-okay then- he answered.

-But since you are 3 the project must be very good to get a good grade- she warned us.

Then Rub nodded to her and we all exited her office. Then he spoke:

-Since the report handing is in two days, why don't we do it this afternoon?- he asked.

-Alright! But now we are gonna meet some friends for lunch- Sapph said. I blinked she was not supposed to tell him that we were going to meet our seniors for lunch.

-Okay, so what about we meet at the library at 5 p.m.?-he asked much to my surprise.

-It's a deal then- she said.

-So see you later, and thanks for what you did back then in class- he added before leaving to his apartment.

Then we headed to the meeting place.

Yellow's POV

We exited the classroom. The classes had already finished and we walked to meet our junior companions and friends. The meeting place was the great tree in the wooden side on the park. We change our meeting places everyday in order to prevent fans and stalkers to follow us.

When we arrived there I could see three figures standing there. I recognized them being Gold, Silver and Crystal.

-Hey, what's up?-Gold said to us when we arrived.

-Good- I said.

-Hey have you heard of the fight of this morning?- Red asked.

-A fight? What do you mean?- said Crystal.

-Yes, it seems that a new student entered this school and that the different fanclubs where fighting for him to join one of them.

-A new student? Strange in these days- muttered Green.

-I hope she's a very cute chick- said Gold.

We all facepalmed. Not everyone in fact, Crystal didn't and nor did Gold. We all knew what was going to happen next. Crystal sent out a very dark aura and she kicked Gold's head from behind muttering:

-Pervert.

-What an immature boy- added Silver.

-Hey come on Super Serious Gal it was a joke- he said to Crystal – you know I only have eyes for you- he added with a sly grin just before being kicked in the stomach by her.

-Very immature actually- muttered Silver.

-Hey I heard that- Gold shouted to him.

We all laughed, even though I was a little concerned, Crystal has a lot of power in her legs… While we were still laughing Emerald and Sapphire arrived.

-What are you laughing at?- Emerald asked.

-Well, we were talking about the new student and Gold…-Red said pointing at him still on the ground and then pointing a red and angry-looking Crystal.

-I am sorry Gold but the new student's a boy- Sapphire said before laughing very loud.

-Yeah he is in our class actually- Emerald added.

-Well we should get going, where do you want to go for lunch?- I said to them.

-I think that there's a new bar at the town… You wanna try?- Blue suggested.

Being as hungry as we where we all accepted and started to go there. As we were going there we were trying to pass unnoticed, as normal people. Then we spotted the new bar. It was in the middle of the square right. Then I saw a boy coming out of there. It had white hair and he was taller than me. Then I heard Sapph yelling:

-Hey that's Rub!- she said to Emerald.

The boy heard her and looked at us. He only waved timidly to us before continuing his path towards the academy, probably to his apartment.

-Who is he?- Blue asked Sapphire and Emerald as we walked in the bar and got a table.

-Well he actually is the new student you were talking about- she answered.

-I would like to know how he manage to have his hair white…- Blue muttered.

-That's a hat- Sapph laughed at her.

-How do you know that?- Blue asked in a challenging way.

-Because he sat next to me the first two hours today since Emerald was late- Sapph with a victory grin- his hair is as black as Red's.

-He sat next to you?- I asked. Before I being transferred to Red's course because of my good grades I had a horrible time sitting next to a different student every day, they were so annoying, even for me.

-Yeah, but it wasn't bad… He 's very different from the other students, he acts like he doesn't mind who we are. You know if a fan would have met us here it would have been terrible, but he didn't even say a word to us- Sapph explained.

- We are also doing our Geography report with him- continued Emerald.

Now everyone was interested in him, me too. Sapphire and Emerald explained everything that happened before in class. Green then spoke.

-I don't have a good feeling of this. We should watch him for a few days- he said.

-Why? I don't believe he's an enemy- Sapph asked confused. Emerald seemed to agree with her.

-I don't think that either, it's only for us to be sure, I am going to have a nap, see later or tomorrow- he said before paying and going to his apartment in his Charizard.

-Don't worry, I believe that he's just overreacting- Red said to us.

-Yeah, that's right. I believe that after facing Team Rocket he became a bit overprotective- added Blue- I don't think he is a threat at all.

-Yeah, he seemed quite a good guy- Crystal said- more mature than someone I know actually.

-Hey I can hear you, you know?-Gold yelled from behind her.

We all laughed at that but I began to feel dizzy, after lunch I always take a nap so…

Red's POV

We were all laughing, even Gold was. Then it was time for us to go. It was 4.40p.m. We went out but before I noticed a poster announcing a contest competition for Sunday at the contest hall in this town. I didn't know what all that was about. I am only in battles and I am very good at them, I am a DexHolder after all. Then I noticed Sapphire looking at the poster too. Then an idea came to my mind.

-Hey anyone want to train a little this afternoon?- I asked them.

-Count me in- Gold said.

-I'm in too- this was Silver.

-I must research something for PROF. ELM- Crystal said.

-Oh come on Super Serious Gal, enjoy live a little- Gold said to her.

- I have work to do, like an immature boy like you would understand- she snapped.

-We can't go, we have a report to do- said Emerald.

-Okay, and you Blue?-asked to her.

-I have something to prepare see you later time- she said before sending out his Blastoise, Blasty and flying away like a rocket propelled by water.

-The last is you Yellow, are you coming? Yellow?- he then realized that Yellow was sleeping inside the bar- Gold, Silver go to the indoor battle field number 3. I see you there.

-Where are you going senior?- Silver asked.

-Well Yellow has fallen asleep so I'm gonna take her to her apartment and I go to train with you after that.

So I went inside the bar and took Yellow. Carrying her in my back I sent out my Aerodactyl, Aero and I took her to her apartment. When I left I saw all my friends staring at me with grins on their faces, I wonder why… I would ask them later. I left her a note explaining all that happened so she wouldn't be surprised when she woke up.

Sapphire's POV

-Hey Emerald we should go to the library, Rub said he would meet us there in 10 minutes- I said.

-Yes it's true, let's go see you everyone tomorrow- And with that said we began walking to the library.

It was 5.10 p.m. when we arrived there. We looked for him on the tables but we weren't able to find him, so we looked in the book shelves. There we found him. He was looking for a look, it seemed. We went there and Sapphire pated his back:

-Hey there Rub, sorry we are late!

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I know it hasn't got as adventure than the first one, there will be more adventure and suspense chapters later on. This chapter is very long, I can't promise you that all chapters will be as long as this but I'll try.**

**PD: Anyone reviewed my story yet. I would like to make a time with reviews at the beggining of the chapters of this fic. You can ask anything you want about the plot, correct my grammar, or suggest something. I already have most of the plot in my mind so I will answer some questions and some not, it mostly depends on the question you ask me.**

**Having said this all I can sayis: please review and stay tunned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and stalking

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of this fic. **

**As I promised in the previous one I want to make a "Time with reviews" section at the beggining, in ther I would be glad to ask all the questions I can (it depends on the question), and of course to tjhank you all for your grammar or horrible mistakes corrections.**

**So as promised Time with REVIEWS (or REVIEW in this case):**

**novaking2832: I'm very glad you like it, to recieve your review really improved my day. As to the matter, the fact that Ruby changes from a kind of a badass to a shy person has its background (which I already have planned). You will probably get some hints in this and mostly in the next chapter. You will have to wait for a bit more to know all the background as it is a very important part of the story and this is starting. So sorry if I couldn't explain you more, I'll only say that your guess is not correct hahah. So thanks for your review I really hope that you and everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**So that's it for today, I hope to get more reviews for next time.**

**After saying all this, all that's left is an: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sapphire POV

It was 5.10 p.m. when we arrived there. We looked for him on the tables but we weren't able to find him, so we looked in the book shelves. There we found him. He was looking for a book, it seemed. We went there and I pated his back:

-Hey, sorry we are late!

-Oh- he startled- doesn't matter- he continued turning to me.

And then I met his gaze… It was only for a brieve moment, but it seemed minuts for me. His eyes, dark-red eyes, so familiar and yet so strange... so filled with power, such a powerful eyes, but at the same time so sad... I couldn't describe them.

-So what are you doing?- said Emerald bringing me back on earth.

- I was looking for a book in this shelf... it may have a lot of information about geysers. It's name is, "The unknown beauty of Nature". Can you see it anywhere?- he asked us.

- Yep, it's there!- I shouted.

-Shhhhht Sapph, we are in a library after all- Emerald scolded me.

I then looked up and saw everyone looking at me. I started to apologize to everyone very embarrassed. After that I jumped to catch the book and I handled it to Rub.

-Is this one?-I asked him in a low voice.

- U-uh well yeah, that's the book I was talking about- he said then- thanks, we sould go to the tables now, I left my laptop there.

-Yeah, let's go- said Emerald.

We then sat on the desk on which Rub's laptop was and he turned it on. The laptop was black and red and it was quite up-to-date. On the screen appeared a photo of a boy wearing a hat, him and six pokemon, a house and a woman I recognized as his mother. The pokemon were a Myghtiena, a Delcatty, a Swampert, a Kirlia, a Castform and finally a Milotic.

-Are these your pokemon?- I asked him.

- W-What? Yes, the pokemon in this picture are my pokemon- he answered.

-Wow, you have very differnent type of them- Emerald said- Are they strong?

- It depends, every pokemon has its own strength I believe- he said serious.

-What about a battle later?- Emerald asked.

Then I saw it again... his face darkening, his eyes looking extremely... sad.

-I'm sorry but as you probably know I hate battling- he said in a contained tone.

- O-okay- Emerald was now surprised.

-Hey what about doing the report before doing anything else?- I said to break the tension. I still really want to battle him, someday I will. He must be strong... he is the son of a gym leader after all.

-Yes it's true- said Rub, glad for the topic change. Then I realized that he was wearing glasses.

-Why are you wearing glasses?-I asked, he didn't wear those in the classroom.

-I have farsightedness, it means that I can see well distant objects or people, but I can't see well in a very close distance such as the computer- he explained.

-Uh okay- I said, I have never been into human medicine.

-So what about the project?- Emerald asked.

-Well we can do now the report with the book. But for what I've read this phenomenom is very rare and not very eas to understand with just words- he said to us.

-Why don't we make an experiment so that we can show them what happens in a geyser- said Emerald.

-Yeah that would be good. My dad always says that to see the things with your own eyes is the best way to undesrtand them, that's why he always on the field seeing things by himself- I said, PROF. BIRCH is known as the "field's Professor" by his colleges.

- Okay then, it's a great idea, so I will be doing the theoretical part while you...- Rub started.

-I'll do it, I am going to make that experiment true- said Emerald and he left- I wonder what kind of machine I should devise for that- he was saying while he was running from there.

- O-okay then- Rub said.

Then there was an awkward silence, the only sound was him tipping in his laptop.

-So what about us? What do we have to do?- I asked.

-W-well... I don't know- he said- Any idea?

-Nope- I said trying to think in a way to focuse our report.

-Then why don't we... 

_(Two hours and a half later)_

-Wow, we are done...- I said with an incredule face.

-Yes we are...-he said turning off his laptop.

-Wow ten pages long, that's a lot of information we put in there.

-Well yes, thank you for helping, I believe that normally I would have been working a lot more to finish this- he said.

-Why is that?- I asked.

-W-well, you know, back in my previous school we did reports and field works in pairs, the same as here, the thing is that we were 21 people in my class so one was left to do his report alone- he said in a sad voice.

-You were this one?- he nodded with a sad smile- What about your friends? They never tried to be paired with you?- his sad smile faded.

- I said you this before, I dind't have any friend there, that's why I was left alone. Nobody really cared about me there- he said.

-Oh, I'm sorry- I began to apology for not remembering this. Having to admit or realise that had to be very difficult for everyone.

- Don't be, it's not your fault- he said with a little, yet comforting smile- I have to go, it's quite late... S-see you tomorrow- he said to me.

- Yes, see ya- I said to him.

After that he started running to the apartments aera. I was watching him leaving. For the past two hours we had been doing our report, quite a long one. I realised that he is very intelligent, he was able to collect and sumarize the data we found in thebooks with an amazing speed. I began to feel more intrigated about this guy. First his loneliness, his hate for battles, his behaviour, his eyes... So I started to run to Emerald's place. We live in the apartment aera, the same as everyone in the Academy, the only difference is that the nine blocks of the Pokedex Holders are very near from each other. Actually Emerald's is only three houses away from mine. I arrived there in 5 minutes. I know he would be in his room so I went to the rear part of the house and I looked throgh the window.

-There, with this two components and some heat... BINGO!- I heard him say. Then I knocked at his window-Sapphire what are you doing here?- he said opening his window and letting me in.

-Well, we have already finished the report- I answered.

-Oh, great so we have already done our Geography project since I have just finished the experiment, it's very simple in fact. So how was he, did he bother you much? Did he do anything at all?- he asked me.

-What? Yes, in fact he did the most of the project. I only helped him to find information and classify it, he is very smart-I answered- And no he didn't asked me anything that's not related to the report. Why do you ask?

-Well, only to make sure, I believe he is a good guy, but I can't stand stalkers or fans sometimes- he said.

-Yeah, me neither. But speaking of Rub I want to ask you a favour- I said.

-What about?-he asked.

-Well I would like you and me to follow him...-I said.

-What? That's for what Green said earlier? I'm sure he was just overreacting-He said to me.

-No that's not it- I began- I would like to know more about him, I feel that there is something strange about him, not bad, only different- I explained.

-Um.. well I have this same sensation, he is so different from everyone I know here appart from us- Emerald answered- So what do you want?

-Well, can you skip class until next week?- I asked him sheepishly- I will ask him about his live and probably try to battle with him.

-So what I have to do?

-Well it would appreciate if you would follow him when he leaves the academy, will you do it?- I asked.

- Yes, in fact I want to focuse my time in creating a certain object and with school i wouldn't have time... I want to train with my pokemon too- he said- plus I'm quite interested in knowing why does he hate battling.

- Okay then, thanks Emerald, see you tomorrow for dinner, you will have some things to explain, the same as me- I said, and then I went to my house to prepare my dinner and finally go to sleep.

Blue's POV (6 p.m.)

-Okay, so you want to book the indoor battlefields for next Friday- the academy's director said thinking.

-Yes, that's it- I said to him- do you think it will be possible?

- Yes, of course, we will only say that they need to be repaired that day so you will have those battlefields all for you- he commented.

-Oh, thanks a lot- I said to him.

-Well that's nothing if you compare what are you doing for us- he explained.

-Well, thanks again- I said- so we will be going there at 6p.m. and we will probably dash out of there at 8.30p.m.

-Okay, it will be yours since 10 then- he said to me.

-Perfect, and thanks again- I said before leaving.

I was walking to my apartment after having booked the indoor battlefield's for Sapphire's birthday. She loves to battle, and she is very strong with her pokemon, so she will like this very much. It's her birthday after all. I was just going to enter home when I saw some light in the living room of my neighbour's apartment. I then headed to that apartment and I started looking through the window. I saw no one inside so I just openned the window and entered there without any sound, I was one of the best thieves of my city years before.

-What are you doing here?- I heard that very well-known voice.

-Oh Green I thought you were in the kitchen or something- I said to him smiling.

-Pesky girl... What are you doing here anyways?-he asked me.

- Well I am here to tell you that I already have everything very well-planned Sapphire's birthday party- I said to him.

-And that is?- he asked before thinking about it more- No don't tell me, you are going to try and put Red and Yellow together as well as Gold and Crystal with one of your mischievious plans, don't you?

-Hey, that's no it!- I said faking being upset about his comment- I just booked the indoor battlefields for the afternoon so we can go there and battle without being disturbed.

-Oh, well that was unnexpected- he said surprised, I sent out a giglle then- that's a pretty good idea, we all like to battle, and Sapphire loves it. We can all have a good time there.

-You see, I'm not such a "Pesky" girl after all- I said that word making fun of him.

-So you are not going to try and put them together?-he said with a questioning look.

-Well, yeah, but that will come later- I said smiling sheepishly.

-You are a Pesky girl indeed- he said going to the kitchen.

-Hey, I heard that- I said faking being angry.

-Yeah, I know-he said returning with an orange juice and two glasses- You want some?

-Yes, thanks I'm very thirsty- I said to him- seems like you are turning to quite a gentelman aren't you?

- I just realised that if I came here with a glass for myself I would probably have to go back and get one for you- he said- isn't it true?

-Well seems like you got to know me after all- I said laughing.

-So that was the only thing you wanted to tell me?- he asked.

-No, actually I came here for another thing- I said to him in a serious tone- What's the matter with Rub, you know, the boy Sapph and Emerald told us about earlier?

-What about him?- he said.

-Well we wer telling us that he seemed lonley, that he didn't like to battle and that , unlike the rest of the academy students, he didn't bother any of them and the first thing you say about him is that you think that we should watch him close, as if he was some kind of enemy- I explained to him, then I waited for his response.

-It's not like that, I just found his behaviour very strange. He could be an enemy, I hope not, he seemed a nice guy, but the possibility is there. I also have a different feeling about him, I don't know what it is but...- he explained in a more serious tone than mine.

-Well we will see, I do believe he is not an enemy. I think that you need to relax a bit, we are not always in danger you know?- I said.

-Yeah I hope that's true... but for now i would like to know what he's doing, I am a bit interested in him- he said.

-I'm sure of it, don't overpush yourself, you can always rely on Red and me- I said to him- we are the older ones, after all.

-I know, I know- he said.

-Well I'll go home there are a lot of matchmaking plans to make and I only have a week- I said to him before going home.

-You will always be such a Pesky girl...- he muttered.

Emerald's POV

**11****th**** of September**

-Hey there Sapph, so how was the day?- I said to her when I oppenned the door.

-Well, it was great!-she said excitedly.

-Yeah? Why? Have you discovered anything about him?- I asked confused.

- Well, since you didn't come to class he sat next to me all day, he didn't do that on his own, of course- she said- if I haven't said tha you weren't coming because you are ill, and asked him to sit there he would have sat at his place in the rear bottom of the class and alone.

-Well that was part of the plan... why don't you tell him that I won't go until Monday and that he can sit there since then?- I asked, I we want to learn something about him this is the best way.

-Yeah I will send him a message later...-she said.

-Wow, you already have its PokeGear number?- I asked.

-Yes we gave each other our numbers this morning...

_-And now class you will be doing a report about the different natures who increase the attack or defense of a pokemon- said miss Laura our tutor and the Pokemon Types teacher. It's a group report, come here and say the members of each group._

_-Where are we going to do?- I whispered to him._

_-Well go with Emerald, he is your pair for reports and projects, isn't he?- he answered._

_-Yeah but he's ill, he won't come until Monday-I said._

_-Well so what do you want to do?-he asked back._

_-Why don't we do this report as a group?- I asked._

_-Could be good, but what about Emerald, he is your friend isn't he?-he said- Wait why don't we just put his name in the report so he will be qualified and then we do that report the two of us?_

_-Yeah that would be great!- I said smiling._

-So you wanted to do the report without me...- I said faking being upset.

-It's not like that I would've talked to miss Laura ans she would understand the problem. The most possible thing is that you didn't even need to do that report- she said not realising my joke.

-I know, I am messing with you- I said laughing- So that's all, nothing more?

- Well yes, we are doing the report tomorrow so I will make him have kunch with me, Red, Green and the rest- she said.

-You think this is a good idea?-that surprised me- You know what did Green say about him.

-That's the reason I want to bring him, so everyone get to know him and can take evidence before talking about him- she answered- I think he deserves that. And what about you did you found anything useful?

-Yes, of course, I found where he lives, his route to the supermarket, that he can cook quite well...-I answered- He is inside his apartment most of the time, he studies, grooms his pokemon a lot...

-Well that's a lot of things... anything related to his pokemon?- she asked me.

-Not much, as I said he grooms them a lot, but I didn't see him training them at all- I said..

-Well good for today, I am going to sleep, tomorrow will be a tough day- she said- How's your Pokeball launcher going?

-Very well I made great advances today, good night- I answered.

-Good for you, g'night- she said with a thumbs up.

Sapphire's POV

**12****th**** of September**

-Well classes are over...-I said stretching myslef in the chair.

-Yes they're, I'm quite tired right now- he said, our PE teacher was very tough with us today.

-That's good, you are coming with me- I whispered to Rub catching him by surprise.

-W-where? I am about to go home and make my lunch- he said.

- Why don't you come and eat with us?- I asked him- you said you are kinda tired so why don't go and eat in a bar today?

-Us? Who do you mean?- he asked.

-Us, the Pokedex Holders, Red, Blue, Gold... us-I answered, now he was even more surprised..

-W-what? It would be good I guess, but the don't know me and I don't want to be a nuisance- he said very nervous- I believe I'll pass for today.

-Why? Do you have something more to do?- I asked him, he said nothing- Good, now go.

-I can't escape, can I?- he said giving up.

-Nope, but why don't you want to meet them? They're very nice people- I asked.

-I believe you, but you are always tailed by fans and you probably want to hang out and spend some time all of you alone- he said that with a serious face- If I go with you I'll only be intruding in your conversations.

-No you are not, come on it will be fun- I said- after that we can focus in the Pokemon natures report.

-Okaay, I'll go – he said rising his hand in a sign of defeat.

-Great, now follow me- I said to him.

With that we dashed out of the building. The meeting place was the lake in the woods area of the park, not very far from the aparments or the main buiding, but far enough for anyone to come there by accident. It's a large lake with all kinds of water pokemon surrounded by trees for the wooden side and grass for the other. The grass part also had a picnic area which is very used in sunny days. When we were arriving there I saw 7 figures standing and talking, when we arrived there Blue turned to greet me and my companion.

-Hey Sapphire, and...- Blue said before starting to smile in a very devil smirk- Wow, Sapph is that your boyfriend?

All turned to see us and some wore a surprised look on their faces. Rub on the other hand only tried to avoid all their gazes.

-WHAT?- I yelled at her, then she began to laugh very loud.

-I'm sorry Sapph, I just couldn't resist myself- she said to me with that "you will forgive me and you know it" grin she makes- So you are Rub, aren't you?

-Uhm, well yeah, my name's Rub and I happen to go to the same class as Emerald and Sapphire- he said not as shy as Yellow, that's nearly impossible, but still shy.

-Yeah we know, they have spoken so much of you these days- said Blue- my name's Blue by the way, nice to meet you.

Rub was surprised by this, I believe that for what he says not a lot of people talked about or to him in his earlier school. I don't know why, he is quite shy, but also he seems very nice for what I've seen.

-My name is Gold, and this is Super Serious Gal- Gold said pointing at Crystal.

-Hey I can present myself!- said Crys and then turning to Rub- I'm Crystal.

-Name's Red- he said with his smile before pointing at Yellow- and she is Yellow.

-N-nice to meet you- Yellow said.

-I'm Silver- he said.

-Hi my name's Green- Green said in his serious tone.

-Well now you know them all, the 9 Dexholders, counting me and Emerald- I said to him.

-Well now that we all know each other... why don't we go to have lunch?- Gold said.

-Yes I'm starving mr. Jon (our PE teacher) has been very hard on us today- I said.

-Good, let's go- said Red and we all went to the restaurant.

When we arrived there, there was no body around so we entered and asked for the most isolated table they had. We went there and watched for the menu. When we all have chosen what were we going to eat and said it to the waiter Blue began to talk.

-So tell us about you Rub, where do you live?- she said.

-Uhm well I live in a small town in the East from here, about 3 hours and a half by car- Rub said, I already knew this one actually.

-Oh that's pretty far- Gold said- On the other hand, do you realize what you caused the day you entered here?

-What? Oh you mean the mess with the fanclubs?- he said- Q-quite the celebrities you are here.

-Yeah, don't say it- Yelloy said trying to not to think about it.

-Mess? Did you see the same as me?- yelled Gold- That was not a mess, not a fight, that was a three-sided war? Tell me one thing what fanclub won the war?

-W-what do you mean by that?- Rub said confused.

-Well you see, I believe that mister immature here wants to know what fanclub did you join- Crystal said- that one will be our biggest problem from now on.

-I didn't joined any of them- he explained- when everything started I escaped from there and went up to the director's office.

That was unnexpected, even for me, but at the same time it was kinda good to know that one of the students in our academy was unlikely to become an stalker. The Blue asked about him again.

-Do you live there with your parents?- she continued, I know where this is going to end.

-Y-yes with my mom and my father.

-What are their jobs?- said Green directly.

-Well my mom used to drive a lorry she worked in a moving company- he asked simply.

-And your dad?- this was from Red, but Green wanted to hear too.

-W-well he is a gym leader- he answered in a low voice- but I think that you already knew this, didn't you?- he said then.

- Yes, so answer me this, why don't you like battling?- Green said.

-I have my reasons- he said with his sad dark-red eyes again.

-What are them?-Green asked again.

-I'm sorry , but I won't answer this question- he said then.

-But you do have pokemon, don't you?- Red said- What about them?

- I train them of course, they deserve to be trined. It's not a thing I can deprive them from.

-Every person has an aim to train their pokemons... what's yours?- said the always silent Silver.

-I am into pokemon contests- he said with.

-I still can understand why can someone don't like battling, it's so exciting- said Gold, I completely agree with him.

-If he don't like them we should accept it- said Crystal.

With that the talking began to change from one subject to another. Rub talked sometimes with everyone, he was starting gain a bit of confidence. He is very smart, he could talk about a lot of differents subjects, from sports too pokemon food for example. After that everyone started to go home or train in the case of Green, Red, Yellow (because of Red), Gold and Silver. Me and Rub headed to the library to do our report.

Emerald's POV (later that night)

-Hey Sapph how are things?- I said while opening the door.

-Great, thanks- she said while entering in my apartment.

-So, tell me, how was the meeting- I asked, this was one thing I would have paid to see in first person.

-Good, I guess- she said- as you probably guess they all wanted to ask him for his battle's hate, that was the unic tense moment.

-Did he respond something?- I asked- something else?

-No, he just said that he has his reasons and that he didn't want to talk about it- she answered- Oh and he said that despite from that he still trains his pokemon because it's nothing he can deprive them from.

-Well that's interesting, I've never seen him going anywhere to train them, the only thing he does with them is grooming them.

-There is in an interesting fact about him, whenever we say something about why he doesn't like battling, he puts a very sad and hurt face- she said- no like hate, more like hurt- she said in a concerned tone.

-So hurt, heh?- it could be.

-Yes-she said- so you discovered something?

-Well, yes and no, I only could make sure what I learned yesterday. He has stayed with you the most part of the day so I couldn't see a lot- I said.

-Yeah it's ok, tomorrow's the last day so we better go to sleep- she said- g'night.

-Good night Sapphire.

**13****th**** of September**

Ruby's POV

_We were flying above the clouds, escaping... "Happy birthday Sapph" I said before being hugged by her. She was hugging me with that fungy grin in her face, it was perfect, but then... "Watchout" and there it was, the Salamence. Then an attack, pain, blood my vision blurring by it. Then another attack and a fall... Eyes, those eyes..._

-Whaaa!- I yelled.

It was a nightmare... that nightmare. The nightmare that has been awakening me for 5 years now. The same nightmare that awakes me more or less 4 times a week.

I looked at the clock, it was 6.43a.m. Crap, I normally get up at 7 a.m. so I got up and I went to the bathroom. After being ready I put my school uniform, a pair of dark green trousers and my white polo, and, of course, my hat. Then I had breakfast and I went to school. 

Sapphire's POV  
_  
We were flying above the clouds, escaping... "Happy birthday Sapph" he said. "What?" "It's past midnight so happy birthday". I hugged him, everything was perfect, but then... "Watchout". And there it was, the Salamence. Ruby protecting me, an attack from the pokemon, blood, Ruby's blood... Me paralized from fear. Another attack and... Ruby falling._

-NOOOO!- I screamed, I felt tears falling from my eyes.

It was a nightmare, that same nightmare that has kept awakening me a lot of times every week for the last five years.

I looked at the clock. Shit, it was 7.12 and I was going to be late. I stood up and I began to tie my hair. It's winda difficult to keep it this way. I have brown hair that falls a bit before it reaches my shoulders, but I tye it in a very short tail and two bangs in the two sides of my bed. I used to have it all the way down, but its more comfortable this way and it allows me to battle more comfortably. Then I put on my school uniform, a while blouse with a bow tie and a dark green skirt, long enough to wear short bike trousers below. I hate skirts so that was a good surprise apart from the fact that I have to wear a skirt. Then I had a quick breakfast before going to the academy.

In my way to the academy I recieved a messge from Green:

"To the 9 of us, meet today at my place at 9 p.m. I'll tell you there what's all about. Me and Blue will not come to the academy today. Bye"

With that I started running, it was 7.55 a.m.

Ruby's POV

Well I was going home after buying my needs from town. It was 8 p.m. and I was wlaking to the empty streets of the apartment sector. And also for the third day in a row I am being stalked by Emerald. I didn't know why, but I assume that this is for my strange behaviour towards them... I didn't mind it at all in fact, I had nothing to hide from them, visually...

When I arrived to my apartment I cooked my dinner, a simple one, I didn't want anything too complex for today. When I finished I cleaned everything. Since I am quite a cleaning freak I didn't have to clean that much. I was grooming my pokemon when my PokeGear ringed.

-Hello?-I said.

-Oh hello honey how are things in there?- my mother asked.

-Oh hi mom, they are good I suppose- I said to her- Why are you crying?

-Oh well, it's just that I miss you, you were always here and now you are far away from us- she said sobbing.

-I'm not that far- I said to her.

-Well, so how are things, there? Any new friend?- she asked.

-You knew who I was going to meet there didn't you?-I asked her.

-Yes, I knew- she said apologeticaly-I am sorry, but you didn't have any friends here so I though that meeting your old ones would be good.

-Have you already met them?- a voice of a man I knew too well said.

-Hey dad-I said- yes I have.

-Seriously?- my mom said- How?

-Well it's difficult not to notice them in this academy. They are like celebrities, they have at least 3 fanclubs- I said tryong avoid the subject, but I didn't succeed.

-Stop changing the subject boy, have you met them personally?- my dad asked from behind.

-Yes- I said giving up- Emerald and Sapphire are in my class, and I had lunch with them all yesterday.

-Great, now you've recovered your old friends- my mom said excitedly- I'm so glad for you Ruby, dear.

-Please don't get the wrong idea mom- I said feeling the calm that comes before the storm- and my name in this academy is Rub, not Ruby.

-What? What do you mean with that?-she asked confused.

-They don't know who I am.

-What? WHY?-my dad shouted.

-They only know that my name's Rub that you are a gym leader and that I HATE battles- he said.

-But why? Why didn't you explain to them?- she said.

-What did you wanted me to do? It's been five years...- I began to feel tears in my eyes- they could have forgot me.

Norman's POV

-Of course they remember you honey- my bride said to my son.

-And what did you want me to do if they remember? Go to them and say "Hi guys I'm Ruby, and yes I'm alive, what's up?- Ruby said- I've changed so much and you know it. What if they don't accept me...

-You are being a coward, face your fears for god's sake- I said to him.

-You say what you want dad, but I'm the one who is here and I'm the one who will do what I WANT- he said to me.

-You disappoint me Ruby- I said to him.

-I'VE ALWAYS HAD- he shouted to me- every day since I woke up in that hospital 5 years ago. And with that he hung up.

-You didn't have to be so hard with him- my bride said.

-I had to, I only want him to be the way he was. He could become a Pokedex Holders with his abilities, he is way stronger than me. If he becomes the 10th memner of the Pokedex Holders he will never loose his friends again- I said to her.

-Yeah, that's true- she said hugging me- I only want him to be happy too, he deserves it.

Ruby's POV

I couldn't undesrtand him. Did he think that this was easy for me? They all seem fine, they didn't need me for the Pokedex championship and they seem to be perfectly fine now.

Clearing my thoughts I remembered that I needed to train for my contest on Sunday so I returned all my pokemon and I headed to that clearing in the woods that me and my old friends met yesterday. When I arrived there I could see no one there so I sent Zuzu out and started to train with him just by the lake. Then I heard a noise and I felt some pain.

-OUCH!

¡SPLASH!

* * *

**So that's all for now. Wow this chapter is longer thatn the previous one... I'm sorry if this chapter has a lot of explanation, but not very much action. I can assure you that the next one will include a kind of competition including Ruby (you can probably guess what kind of one). **

**I'll say something clear, I love pokemon battles so I'm not gonna skip them if I can, and I will not follow the four-movements-only rule.**

**So the only thing I can say is: please REVIEW.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Conflicts

**Well so here I am posting the new chapter, the fourth already.**

**Time with REVIEWS (yes in plural today XD):**

**Rukineko1: Glad You like it! It's good to know that someone want me to continue with this fic. Thanks for your review and if you want to ask something, don't hesitate.**

**novaking2832: A: thanks, I'm happy you liked it. B: I'm sorry but that's the way it is... just joking. The important fact is that the Rub is writtten in this way but you then can pronounce it the way you preffer. To be honest at first I just imagined that it would be pronounced just like Rub, but then I realised that it seemed better in the other way. If anyone want to pronounce it in any other way I'm not against it, if it matches the name that is.**

**Well, so that's all for today with the reviews. I am very happy that someone already reviewed this fic and I encourage you to keep doing that. Reviews gives me some things to think about and then I feel more excited to write the next chapter.**

**Having said all this all i have to say is, Read and Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Gold's POV (8.30 p.m)

I was at home, watching the TV. There was a pokemon show, something like competition in which pokemon have to dance with each other. Nothing interesting, so I changed the channel. The next one was interesting… it was about nine teenagers who had arrested the head of one of the most dangerous organizations in the world, the Team Rocket.

I could that adventure very clearly. We were working together with some Gym leaders. The final fight was tough, Giovanni and his bests commanders were very strong, but without the help of his beloved legendary birds, Moltres, Zapdos and Arcituno, they couldn't resist much. The most difficult part was the one in which Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga joined the Team Rocket, we had quite a bad time fighting with them, but we could win after all.

This mission was the most important we have ever had. Well the second one actually, but that was before being a Pokedex Holder and it wasn't fully successful… The Team Rocket was dissolved afterwards and since then no we haven't heard of them. Now the commanders are all in prison, even Giovanni. In the last course we Silver found that he, Giovanni, was his father and that one of the most important mission of the Team Rocket was to find him. He still hasn't forgiven Giovanni and I think that he will never fully forgive him.

When the explanation of the Team Rocket issue ended they showed some moments of the tournament we won to become a Pokedex Holders. The competition was not as hard as we thought, there were 10 teams who had 10 members (9 in our case) who had to fight in different stages, fields and competitions. The last one was out, and the others could continue. This rule was to prevent "lucky winners" and to give the teams the opportunity to improve in the competition. We won all the rounds. We were stronger and better organized. We trusted in each other, not anything that every team could do.

After the tournament and the fight with Team Rocket came the fame. At first I didn't mind it at all, I had all that every teenager wanted: being recognized, girls claiming my name, free stuff everywhere… but after a month I had already changed my mind, being stalked was not funny.

I turned off my TV and I went to the kitchen, as I entered there someone knocked my door.

-Gold!- a feminine voice called, the voice of a certain girl I know too well.

I went to open the door and I saw Crys and Silver standing there.

-Hi Super Serious Gal, Hi Silver- I said- What are you doing here?

-What? What do you mean with that? It's nearly 9 p.m.- said Crys with an annoyed voice.

-Yeah, so what?- I asked clueless.

-Why the fuck are you wearing your pajama already?- she aid more annoyed.

-I always put on my pajama when I arrive, it's much more comfortable-I said grinning.

-What? We have to meet senior Green in, well… about two minutes ago and you are in your pajamas?-she yelled.

-Oh, shit!- I said before running to my bedroom.

-He is even more immature than before- I heard Silver say to Crystal.

- Gold, we are going without you, see you there!- said an annoyed Crystal before closing the door.

Two minutes ago I was riding Explotaro to Green's apartment. I arrived and knocked. Blue opened the door and then we entered. Everyone was there so I apologized to them. We were sitting on the floor making a circle. I didn't know why but the atmosphere was very dense, so I spoke the first.

-So Green, why did you called us? Some new mission?

-No Gold, nothing about a new mission- he said- Gramps, PROF. OAK, and some of the highest members of the Pokemon Association called me, Red and Blue to talk about some important questions.

-At last Red couldn't go because if he went Yellow would have been left alone with all the fans- said a grinning Blue. Red and Yellow both blushed hard after her comment.

-Yeah, but now to the main point…- he said serious- they wanted to talk about us.

-About us?- said Emerald- Why? Did we do something wrong?

-No that's not it- interrupted Blue- That thank us for all we have done and they believe in us like the first day.

-Yes, they wanted to talk about the Pokedex- Green continued.

-The Pokedex?- I said grabbing mine- what about it?

-Well, you know that there are 10 Pokedex, we won the tournament being only 9- Green explained-we were the best team of them all even though we were one member less and that we were younger.

-Yes, s-so what?- said the shy blonde girl.

-They made this device for two reasons- said Blue- one is that it can help us with our fights, to obtain information about the enemies pokemon.

-The other is that it register the data of the pokemon we see, fight or capture- Green followed- With that gramps and other professor as your dad- pointing to Sapphire- and PROF. ELM can use it in their research.

-Yes Green, so what's the problem with our Pokedex?-said Red as clueless as the others.

-The problem is that there are 9 Pokedex Holders and 10 pokedex so one of them is not used by anyone- Green said.

-Yes, this one- said Sapphire pulling the unused pokedex out of her bag- What's the problem with it?

Then Blue's and Green's faces became even more serious than before. The both looked to Sapphire before speaking.

-They think it is a waste to have such an advanced item without making use of it - Green said- so they want to give it to someone who can help us in fights and that can collect data of more pokemon.

Everyone shut up, the atmosphere wasn't dense then, it was much, much worse. I was trying to think about what Green had just talked about, but only two things appeared in my mind: a new companion and the other one… him. The tension was very high. For the faces they were all making I could see that they were thinking the same as me, even Silver's poker face was broken. Sapphire's face was open book then, she was nearly crying and her hands were closed in fists. She was shaking.

-So, to be clear, they want us to find another member for the Pokedex Holders- Green said with a sad face- but me and Blue repli...

-YOU WANNA REPLACE HIM?- Sapphire yelled standing up, interrupting Green and startling all of us.

-Wait Sapphire- Green said trying to calm her down- me and Blue could…

-WHY HIM?- she said interrupting Green again- HE WAS THERE FOR US WHEN WE NEEDED SOMEONE, HE WAS OUR FIRST COMPANION- now she was crying.

-But Sapph…

-WE LEARNED FROM HIM! WE RELIED IN HIM WHEN WE COULDN'T CONTINUE! IT WAS HIM WHO SUFFERED THE MOST! - Sapphire continued to yell- IT WAS THANKS TO HIM THAT YOU… THAT I BECAME STRONGER! IT IS THANKS TO HIM THAT WE ESCAPED! AND IT IS THANKS TO Him that right now I am alive…- she said the last words lowering her voice.

-But Sapph listen…- tried Blue before being interrupted again.

-YOU ARE NOT GONNA REPLACE HIM- she then pointed the Pokedex in her hand- I will never give you this- and she then stormed out of the house.

-Wait Sapphire!- said Green standing up and trying to catch her, but Blue caught him before.

-Wait Green, explain the rest of the conversation to them, I'll handle Sapphire- said Blue going out and starting to follow her.

The room became silent once again. We all had tears in our faces, all the things Sapphire said before were true… I was an impulsive guy back then, I still am now but a lot less. He told me to try to always remain calm minded and that a back-up plan is a very useful tool. I've always been kind of brave and reckless but he said that these qualities can be good if you know when to make use of them. I now am a person not very different from back that time when we landed in that prison, but at the same time I'm different. I couldn't understand why he could even think of adding a new member in our team, I was angry but I tried to keep calm and let he explain.

-So, Green can you continue?- I said trying not to shout at him.

-Please, all of you, let me explain until the end without shouting- said Green in a apologetic voice.

-We will- he glared at me- now please continue- said Silver, not as calm as always.

-Well the same as you, we didn't exactly like that idea…

_-I'm sorry, but I believe that we don't need a 10__th__ member- Blue said to them- We are only 9, that's right, but we haven't failed a single mission._

_-That's true lady, but that's not the question here…- said the Pokemon Association's president- the issue here is that one Pokedex hasn't been used for 5 years and that's quite a waste of our resources._

_-So what do are you planning to do?- Green said to the chairmen._

_-Well, we will want that pokedex to be useful to the world- he answered._

_-You haven't answered my question sir- Green said annoyed._

_-I want the Pokedex Holder's to have a 10__th__ member- he said- This would be great for the world._

_-That might be true or not- pointed Blue._

_-Having another person to collect data would increase the amount of information collected, and the research would benefit- he answered._

_-Yeah, that might be true, but what about us?- Green asked._

_-What about you?-the president asked, seeming clueless._

_-What about the group, we are 9 and we are one of the best teams in the world- Blue explained understanding his companion._

_- A new ember would increase your power too!- one of the counselors exclaimed- if you are one of the best teams with 9 members, with 10 you would be the best of them all._

_-That's not true. We know each other by heart right now. We have been together for 5 years- Green retorted._

_-But a new member would increase…_

_-What? THE POWER? THE KNOWLEDGE?- Green shouted, but Blue interrupted him._

_-A new member can break all we have done by now… not everyone can fit in our group- she said before adding- Not in a group that is meant to fight the terrorist organizations._

_-I am sorry sir but I refuse to incorporate anyone that can't make us be better that what we already are- Green said._

_-I am sure that there are people that can do that- the chairman said._

_-There was… I mean I am not so sure sir- Green said before adding. _

-_So we only have to find that person- said another counsellor- we can make a tournament._

_-That can't solve anything- said Blue firmly._

_-I believe that they have an idea in mind- now talked PROF. OAK._

_-So say it, we don't have all day- said the previous counsellor. _

_-That is my offer- talked Green- We will add someone to the group when WE find the perfect candidate._

_-I believe that this is quite a good idea- said PROF. OAK grinning- since they are the group and the ones who have to cooperate._

_-Okay, so you must find a capable person, but I assume that that Pokemon Association will have to evaluate the candidate too._

_-We are okay with that- said Blue._

_-Okay, that's all for now we will be in touch, thank you for coming- said the tired chairman._

_With that PROF. OAK walked to the Dexholders._

_-Well that went better than expected didn't it?- he said to his grandson._

_-Yeah, but I don't think that they will wait forever- Green said._

_-Yeah, but keep positive, we know a lot of people, a lot of good battlers, we will find someone that can fit in our group- said the professor._

_-Yeah Green -Blue said then._

_- So goodbye guys, I have work to do- sais the Professor before leaving._

_-Bye gramps- said Green before adding- Blue, do you think that there will be someone out there who would fill the gap as perfectly as him?_

_-I'm sure not…-she said with a sad smile- For now we have to tell everything to the others._

-And that's what happened…- said Green.

-So, to sum up, we need to find a partner that convinces the whole group- said Silver- and it has to be someone that can make as a better team, not an easy thing to find.

-Well that's great, we have time for now…- I said- we don't have to look for it, we will encounter him or her eventually.

-Remember that they will insist in the issue Gold-Crys said- And Green why did you not said this since the very beginning?

-I didn't know how to explain it, the thing is that they will add someone eventually in the group if we don't find the correct one- he said- for now we have time, but you now know the main problem we have, Sapphire.

-You mean her being angry at you or that she will be the hardest to convince?- said Yellow.

-The second one… it will be difficult to convince her of any possible member.

-Yeah, but you have to understand her… Ruby was our friend, companion, support- Crys said- but he was far more to her. He was the one who changed her, the one that made her gain her confidence. He was also her mentor, her protector, her love…

-I'm sure that she will forgive you and apologize to you- Emerald said- and when the time comes I'm sure that someone will convince her and the rest of us.

Sapphire's POV

I was running away from the apartments sector. Not bothering to look where I was going I entered the woods. I was only running away from Green. I couldn't understand him. I simply couldn't. Why would he want to have more people in our group, there only was one person worthy of becoming a Pokedex Holder and he was not with us anymore. I couldn't control my rage or my sadness anymore, I was still crying and shaking in rage.

I stopped for a second and I looked my right hand, only to see that item, the Pokedex. It was the same shape as mine but it was cleaner and still never used. My rage was suddenly directed towards that motionless device. I started running again towards the lake with one only thought in my mind, to sink that encyclopedia in the lake. I arrived to the last lines of trees before the clearing and with all my power I threw the device to the lake.

-OUCH!

¡SPLASH!

I was taken aback by that shout and the sound of something splashing into the water. I had predicted the sound of the pokedex falling into the water, but the sound was much lowder than that. I went to the clearing only to see a Swampert running towards the lake. I looked to the same direction as the pokemon and then I saw it. The only thing that was surfacing was a human gloved-hand with the Pokedex. I then ran to help the poor guy or girl that fell into the lake. I kept the Pokedex before pulling his body out of the water with the help of his Pokemon, the Swampert.

When the person was outside the lake I could see a soaking wet boy, wearing black trousers and a black and crimson jacket. There were gloves in his hands and of top of his head has a white hat with a black and red band. Wait a moment... a hat? That could only mean...

-Whaaaa... th-thanks for helping me- the boy said without looking at me before turning to his pokemon- You too Zuzu, now return, you have earned a rest.

Rub then turned around to face me, his dark-red eyes went wide when he saw that it was me the one who helped him.

-S-Sapphire, what are you doing here?- he said.

-Well- I felt very ashamed- I believe that it was my fault that you fell on the lake in the first place, you know?

-Why is that?- he asked- I only remember being here ad then I felt a sharp pain in my cheek, grabbing something in the air and then falling to the lake.

-I believe that you just got hit by this thing- I said pointing the pokedex.

- Wha-aa, ATCHO!- he sneezed and started to shiver, he was in the lake just a moment ago.

-Wait, take out your clothes - when I realized my words I blushed in embarrasment- I mean, you will catch a cold.

-I understand, have you got your Blaziken here?- he asked a bit flustered.

- Yeah- I said cathing her pokeball- Your turn Toro! Make a fire over here.

Then Rub took out his jacket, his shoes and socks and his inner T-shirt leaving him only wearing his trousers and his hat. He then put this clothes on a rock by the fire.

-My trousers are waterproof and my T-shirt will dry quickly, don't worry- he said to me before turning his back to the fire and me.

-Are you warm? Toro will make more fire if you need it- I offered to him- Why don't you take you hat? It needs to dry too, don't it?

-Oh, no I don't think so- he said touching the hat with his hand- Why I was hit by the Pokedex?

-Well, you know, I threw the Pokedex to the lake but it hit you in its process- I said- I am sorry.

-It's okay-he said- but why did you want to sink your Pokedex in the lake?

-It's not mine- I said sad again to remember why I went there in the first place.

-Why did you want to do that with the Pokedex of your friends?- he asked.

-It's kinda complicated, it's not mine and it's not anyone of the group Pokedex's- I said to him- this is the 10th Pokedex.

-Oh, ok, but why did you want to threw a Pokedex to the river?- he asked- it's not a very common act to throw something valluable to the water.

-It's complicated, you see...- I started to speak but then I began to sob.

He stood up, grabbed his now dry T-shirt and then he sat down in front of me after putting it on him.

-You know... if you don't want to explain, it's ok- he said to me- I see that this hurts you.

-Yes, it's difficult you see- I started- our group is a 9-member one, but there are 10 Pokedexs so the Pokemon Association thinks that we need to be 10.

-And what's the problem with that?- he said.

-We arleady are 10 members, or were...- I said sobbing- A new one would only be a replacement and the others know this as well as me-my words filled with rage.

-So you are not upset with the pokemon Association but with the rest of the Pokedex Holders?- he asked.

-Yeah-I answered- Green and Blue talked with them and then they explained this issue to us. THEY WERE TRYING TO REPLACE HIM.

-I am not so sure- he said, and that surprised me- For what I could see he and Blue really care for you, as well as the others. If that person was so important to them I'm quite sure they would think twice before doing something like this.

-You don't know him as well as I do...- I said very sad.

-Yeah, that's why I'm saying this- he said with a smile- look, I don't stalk you, but that doesn't mean that I don't know who you are or what you have done. You have been together for more than four years, you have fought a lot of battles and you trust each other.

-Then why is he doing THIS?- I said yelling.

-Did you listen to all of his explanation?-he asked.

That startled me, in fact I went berseck before he and Blue could even try to explain his opinion about the issue.

-You didn't, did you?- he said with a faint smile in his face, he then stood up and put his hand on my shoulder- Do yourself a favour. The next time you see him, let he explain everything, after that you may be okay with it or against it, but you will then know the whole story.

I looked up to him, he had a smile in his face that I had never seen him wear. It was not a sad or shy smile, it was a comforting one.

-I will- I said to him- but what about what I've already done? I said some hard things to him in my rage... I am sure that he is mad at me right now.

-I'm sure not... I wouldn't if a friend of mine would do that- he said seriously- In fact I would be rather concerned if I was him.

- I hope so...- I said.

-I'm sure- he said before smiling again- No one want to mess up with an enraged Sapphire. I even fell into the river without being guilty of anything- he ended laughing.

-Hahahah, that's true- I said still laughing, then I looked at him apologeticaly- I'm sorry that I hit you with the Pokedex and you fell to the lake.

-It's okay now- he said- you were upset and I will clean my clothes at home, so don't worry.

-Rub, where did the Pokedex hit you?- I asked. I was a little concerned, my arm's power is quite high.

-Here, in my right cheek- he pointed and I saw a small cut and a deep purple bruise- but it doesn't matter.

-Are you sure?- I touched the place with my finger.

-Ouch- he shudered a bit.

- You see, it hurts! -I then grabbed an ointment from my bag and gave it to him- Put this on it, it will heal faster.

-Uhm, thanks- he said before starting to apply the oinment.

I layed back and thought what had happened just an hour before. I cursed myself for being like that with Green, but I couldn't help myself. Then I realized something.

-What were you doing here in the night?-I asked Rub.

-Well I was at home and I went for a walk, to clear my mind-he answered lowing his face- When I arrived here I released Zuzu and I started to teach him a new move.

-Why did you need a walk?- I said seeing his mood change.

-I had an argument with my dad- he said sad.

-Why?- I said, but he only looked to the floor. Seeing that he didn't want to talk about that I tried to change the subject- You know, I still can't understand why you didn't have friends in your school...

-Why?- he asked curiously.

-Because it's not that you are a bad guy- I said- you are way nicer than a lot of this academy students.

-I suppose that they have their own reasons to dislike me...- he said in a low voice his deep dark red eyes became sad again.

-What reasons?-I asked.

-You know, I am quite weird. I don't like pokemon battles and not everybody can understand that- he said- I have quite a rare hobbies that they found weird. They ignored and pulled me aside when they knew this. I was all alone in there, only me and my studies. And my pokemon, of course.

-That is not a reason itself- I said- Not everything is about hobbies and interests.

-That can be true... but that was the fact there...- he answered before looking straight to me- You have 8 good friends Sapphire, 8 friends I'm sure they want to keep you as a friend as well. You are lucky.

-You know, I think that I could rise that number to nine- I said to him offering a handshake- if you are okay with it.

-Are you sure? It's not that I dislike the idea, but you have known me for less than a week...- he said very surprised.

-I once learned that time doesn't really matter- I said.

-O-kay then- he said taking my handshake with one of the biggests smiles I've ever seen- Now I have to go to my apartment, it's late and I have to groom my pokemon. See you on Monday.

-Okay... see you on Monday Rub! Thanks for everything- I said waving and then he left.

Blue's POV

I ran as fast as I could following Sapphire, but I lost her when she entered the woods. I then started to walk searching for her, since I heard a shout and the sound of something falling into the water. Then I ran to the lake clearing we met the previous day. When I arrived there I saw Sapphire and Toro, her Blaziken making a fire and someone wearing a hat with her. When I saw the hat I realized that he was Rub, the boy she introduced to us to convince Green that he wasn't any type of threat.

Then they began to talk, I could hear all the conversation, from the part in which they talked about what happened with the Pokedex and Rub falling, to the part he was able to calm her down and even convince her to let Green finish all the story. I was surprised that he could do such a thing, not everyone is able to handle Sapphire when she goes mad at something or someone, I have troubles myself when I have to do that, the only one that could calm her down easily and always was the same guy she went mad for. After that they began to talk about Rub's reasons for being there, the treatment of his injury and finally the being friends thing. Being the matchmaker I am, I have always wanted that she could find someone to for again. He lost his first crush or love while escaping five years ago and since then she hasn't seen a boy in that way, never.

-O-okay then- said the boy taking the handshake- Now I have to go to my apartment, it's late and I have to groom my pokemon. See you on Monday.

-Okay... see you on Monday Rub! Thanks for everything- Sapphire said waving and then he left.

When he was out of sight, Sapph extincted the fire she had made and then she began to walk to the forest again. I then left my hideout and I spoke to her.

-Making new friends Sapph?- I said to her.

-Whaaa?- she was startled- Oh it's you... Blue.

-Yes, me- I said to her- do you want to come? I am sure that someone is still awake and waiting for you.

- Yeah, that's right- she said apologetically- I want to hear to all the explanation you two wanted to tell me before.

-That's great- I said- you know that everyone was worried when you left, I hope that Green could handle them.

-I'm quite sure he could...- she said embarrassed, so I tried to cheer her up a bit.

-So, making new friends Sapphire?

-What? Well yes... How much did you heard or see?- she asked me embarrassed.

-Only the last part- I lied- but I believe that your talk with Rub was quite useful, wasn't it?

-Well, yeah, he made me realize that I should have let you finish before jumping to conclusions- she said- I'm sorry, but you know...

-Yes, Sapph I know- I said- but now let's go to Green's place.

We walked all the way there, which wasn't much more than a ten minute walk. When I knocked the door I found that it wasn't closed, so we entered. Green was waiting for us in the same room as before, his "dining room". When he noticed us he stood up and tried to talk. Sapphire tried tto talk at the same tim as him but I stopped them both.

-I know, we are all sorry, but first there's a story to explain- I said to them- Green you start.

-Well as I was saying...

With that we explained her the whole meeting. In some points I could see that Sapphire was closing heer hands into fists, but she remained silent all the way to the last sentence.

-So to sum up- Green said- they want us to be 10 members, but this will not happen until we found someone that can fit in our group perfectly and we all nine agree.

-Well... what do you think Sapph...- I asked, she seemed deep in thought.

-I don't know... I don't want anyone to become a part of our group nowadays- she said- we are fine.

-I know, Red, Silver, Yellow all of them said the same- Green said- me and Blue think the exactly same thing too. I do believe that some day we will actually find someone capable tough, but until then the Pokedex Holders are 9.

-Okay, I don't know if I will accept anyone though- Sapph said in a sad voice.

-We don't know either Sapphire- Green said- but we have to try.

-I'm sorry seniors... I just thought for myself when you explained that...- Sapphire said to us- I am very sorry for saying those things to you.

-Well, you are forgiven... in fact we should have explained differently- Green said- it's aprtially our fault.

- Well now, that we are okay with that... I believe that you should go home, you are seeeing your dad tomorrow don't you Sapph?- I asked her.

-Yeah, it's true, thanks for everything Green , and you too Blue- she said in a better mood.

-You're welcome- I said to her while watching her leave the house and heading to hers.

-You know, I have to thank you for the great job you did with her...- Green said from behind- I didn't know if she would speak to me anymore.

-In fact, it's not me the one you have to thank...- I said to him- I didn't do anything.

-Why? Who talked with her? –asked a confused Green-I don't believe she could calm herself in two hours and come ack to listen to the rest of the meeting.

-It was Rub- i said to him.

-Rub? Why?-he asked.

I then explained him the conversation between the third graders very quickly, I didn't mention anything unnecessary.

-Well that was unexpected- Green said- We owe him one now...

-Yeah we do- I said- wow, I'm very tired. Can I sleep here?-I added with a sly grin.

-Why? You live in the apartment next to mine, just go there- Green retorted.

- But I'm tired...- I said- I know! You can carry me there!

-Why would I do that?

-Well... it was kinda yuor fault that I had to run to find a certain enraged girl- I said.

-Uhm... Pesky girl...-he said.

"Yes you have won Blue, you're awesome!" I thought. Too early in fact. Green threw out a pokeball and sent out his Machamp.

-Machamp, carry Blue to her apartmen... she is very tired- said him with a smirk in his face.

Then the pokemon took me with a lot of care and left me home before returning to his master. "It's not the end Green, you're gonna pay for this" I thought. Green had won a battle, but the war was far from over.

**15****th**** of September**

Ruby's POV

It was 9.00 a.m. when my alarm ringed. I quickly got up and I stretched myself. After that I went to the bathroom to have a shower. When I finished it, after 15 minutes, I went to my room and I put on my non-school clothes: my now clean black trousers, my black T-shirt, my black jacket with a crimson pattern of a pokeball and, of course my hat.

I then went to the kitchen to have breakfast. I ate the rest of the crepes I had made for dinner the day before, they were very good still. Then I went to my room and I started my work, preparing my pokemon. I groom them everyday but I take special care the day I compete in a contest. I groomed the long hair of Nana, my Mightyena, with an special comb. Then I did the said the same to the short fur of Coco, my Delcatty, and Zuzu's short one with another special comb. I then moved to Mimi, my precious Milotic, and made his scales shine like the sun itself. That only left me with the Popo's dark skin and my Kirlia, Ruru even tough she was not going to compete in this one. This pokemon already has all of the Ingenious ribbons because I could only escape from home for a little time to do contests and I always competed with her.

After preparing all my pokemon I went to the bathroom to check my state. I was okay if it wasn't for some bruise I had in my red cheek. The ointment Sapphire lent me was good, it healed way faster than what normally but have. But still one day was not enough. I smiled unconsciously as I reminded the events of Friday's night. I looked to my PokeGear and I looked at the time, it was 2 p.m. and I had time, the contest were going to began at 5 p.m.,so I went to prepare something to eat for lunch. I cooked something easy to eat, one hamburguer and some fried beans. After eating and watching the TV I went to the bathroom again. I went there to apply som make-up in my wound, the judges pay a lot of attention in the pokemon aspects as well as the coordinator's.

After checking that there where no marks of the bruise I grabbed my pokeballs and my bag and I headed to the town. I didn't have to search much before I arrived at my destination... the contest's hall. I entered there and I registered five of my pokemon: Zuzu for the Tough section, Popo in the Smart one, Coco in the Cute section, Mimi in the Beauty one and finally Nana in her expertise, the Cool section.

I then entered the waiting room we first had to pass a brieve preliminars to short the number of contestants from the number of Pokemon who were registered to the final four. This part was not seen by anyone except the 4 judges. It didn't take much time to end this part because we were no more than 15 people in every section. All of my pokemon did a perfect execution of their abilites there and we all classified as one of the finalists in every section. First of all it came the Tough contest. When we were said to come to the stage I couldn't help to feel quite excited. They presented us 4.

-And for the Tough section we have our 4 finalists!- said the speaker- please give a hard applause to Martin and his Onix, Rocky!-lots of applauses- I claim another one for Emma and her Makuhita, Hita!-another amount of them- Now here we ahve our 3rd finalist John and his Machoke, Chop!- another round of applauses came when the mentioned boy went on the stage- And the last but not the least Rub and his Swampert, Zuzu!

Another bunch of applauses that were directed to me, as I entered there I looked to the public. The contest hall was not full, but there were a lot of people there. While the speaker explained the rules for the audience i bagan to look to the people, there where quite a lot of different people there, from children to old people. I kept scanning the stage before I stopping when I saw a certain brunette that had her hair tied in a very short tail and that fell from the two sides of her head who waas wearing a blue outfit. Then the speaker spoke again.

-So ladies and gentelman, let the fun BEGIN!

* * *

**So that's it for now... this chapter is just as long as the previous one, I'm impressed of myself.**

** Well for the ones who guessed, yes the competition is a Pokemon contest. I had planned to fit the contest in this chapter but then I saw that i needed a lot more pages for that so I ended here in a kind of a Cliffhanger (not a very mysterious one XD).**

**As for the contest's rules I will kind of follow the rules in the Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald game contests, you know 4 people and 5 rounds to perform moves, combos and so on. I don't think that the anime version of contests would fit in this story due to the hate Ruby has to pokemon Battles.**

**So that's all for now. Only thing left to say... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	5. Chapter 5: The mistake and the question

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth chapter of this fic**

**As promised TIME WITH REVIEWS:**

**Rukineko1: Yes I did, I felt that it was a good way to finish the chapter XD Don't be sorry about your english, as long as you keep trying I will never blame anyone for not speaking or writng in a different language from yours. As I said I am not english and I am writing in this language to improve my skills too. And well you don't have to wait anymore I guess. **

**novaking2832: Glad you liked it, and don't worry I don't plan on letting this story unfollowed, I will only stop when I finish it. For the hat issue, I didn't feel that revealing what's under his hat would be good for the story. I'm sorry, but just like before you will have to wait.**

**GUESTS: thank you for your encourage, I am very happy that you want me to write more.**

**And that's all for today with the Reviews. I am very happy to see that it has increased the number of reviews, let's see if we can keep it rising. As for the reviews: don't hesitate to ask questions or correct my english with your comments. It will help me with the story and it will also prevent some eyes from burning XD. Thanks to the ones who had already reviewed!  
**

**Having said all this all I have to add is, Read and Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

-So ladies and gentelman, let the fun BEGIN!

And with that the audience yelled in excitement. After everyone calmed down a bit the judges made the four of us stand up in our spot, after putting the targets of the attacks in their place. They told us good luck and then they made Martin step forward to finally begin with the Tough section. Being the first Martin seemed a bit nervous but he then exhaled quickly before sending us a challenging glare. Then everything started.

-Okay Rocky, begin with Bind!- and with that the pokemon encircled the target in a very good movement. The judges watched him with quite a good look in their faces.

-Now Hita use Arm thrust!- yelled Emma and with that the pokemon slamed her hands in the target surprising everyone in the process, even Onix who stepped back loosing some points.

-Okay, time to start increasing our punctuation, Chop use your powerful Dynamic Punch- said John and with that the pokemon started running towards the target and hit a powerful punch in, what would be its face. With that the target split breaked and the pokemon who acted before jumped in surprise, Zuzu stood in place as calm as ever watching to the side.

-Okay Zuzu, it's our time to show them what you can do, use Bide!- I said to him only to see him glowing red before jumping just above the target and then slaming his paws in the target's head. The target was torn into shreds.

With that the first round ended and the results were showed on the screen. I was in the lead being followed closely by John. Emma was behind with a low punctuation and Martin was the last one because of the nervousness of his pokemon.

The second round started with my act (the order of the contestants is the one that the punctuations show). Zuzu did a great Mud Shot not failing one of his five little shots, John's Chop was good with his Seissmic Toss, but after that both Emma and her Hita and Martin with Rocky overpowered his act with a full powered Tackle by Hita and a Rock Slide. The three of them were pretty close as I was on top a bit further from before.

The third round just went perfect for me. Being the first I drove all the attention to me by making a combo by using Mud-slap with my prior Mud Shot usint the already put Mud in the target to make the attack more impressive and powerful, the audience was quite excited about that. This also made some od the next pokemon to feel more pressured and they didn't do to well in their performances. Rocky's Harden was the best of them all by protecting itself from furthter problems and made a good impression. Emma's Hita didn't do to well with her Endure, but that prevented the judges from noticing the accuracy of the Chop's Karate Chop. With that I was even further from them. The next one was Martin and behind him Emma and John were more or less tied.

The fourth round didn't go as well as the previous one, even though I didn't loose much. My act was dicreet since I used Protect to prevent my points from falling and saving my best shot for the final round. Martin's Rocky did a good job with Rock Throw. As expected both Emma and John tried to rise their points and to low the other's. That protect became very useful when Hita did her Arm thrust again and Chop punched the target with an even more powerful Dynamic Punch. They both gained a lot of points but they didn't cut the punctuation of the one who where in front of them. I was still in the first place and, even tough not as fara as I wass before this round I had still a point cushion. Martin finally left the other two behind while they were as tied as before. As I said I was still far ahead of them, but the final round would decide it all. Then the final round started.

-Well Zuzu, time to end this contest! Use a Take Down to that target!- I said ending my act in the Tough section. Zuzu did as I said and by making use of his strong arms and legs jumped towards the target and then he slamed into it breaking it in multiple and shining particles. The crowd clapped excited as he bowed along with me finishing our act.

-Okay time to finish this to... Rocky use Rock Tomb- and with that using the rocks already around the target the Onix made the Tomb earning himslef a combo by doing that. He then bowed along with his pokemon.

-The final one Chop, use Scary face to all the pokemon here- with a horrible face the pokemon tried not to flinch. Zuzu was able to stay put and Rocky only shivered a bit. The fact was that Hita stepped backwards and she lost a lot of points there

-Hita, we have to finish... use Vital Throw- being the last one the pokemonhad time to collect all his left power and send the target to the air and then slaming it back to the floor. The crowd clapped again for her.

-And that's all!-the speaker said- Please send the 4 finallist's their well earned applauses!

With that the crowd cheered and applauded at the four of us. Without hearing the results I knew that I was the winner. The demonstration part went perfect for me, and my pokemon was the one who shined the most in aspect, only the Makuhita could compete with that. The major judge then grabbed the microphone and began to talk

-Well, as the major judge I have to say that it's not always that anyone can see such a great show with the Tough sector. All the pokemon were powerful and they all gived their best!- He paused for a moment- But one coordinator and his or her pokemon were better than the others in this one...- and then he passed the microphone to the speaker as well as a piece of paper.

-Well, so after the judgements the winner of the Normal-rank Tough Ribbon is... our first time contestant Rub!

With that everyone shouted excitedly, I walked to the major judge who gave me the Ribbon to put it on my Mud-fish pokemon.

_(2 hours and a half later)_

I was in the final contest of the day, the Cool contest of the Normal-rank. The contests of the Cute, Beauty and Smart section went pretty well for me, I mean, I won them all.

In the Cute one I had little problem in winning. The other coordinators where Emma as before with her Skitty, Melanie with her shiny Flaaffy and Kelly and her Kadabra. They were all quite good, except Melanie who thought that by having a shiny pokemon everyone would fall for her pokemon and punctuate it better. She was so convinced that she made a lot of fails and she was in the last position. Kelly, on the other hand, did know how to make use of the psychic's pokemon abilities to both have some good acts and to put under pressure to the rest of the pokemon. The Flaaffy was scared by her actions and Skitty even couldn't do her routine once. The Skitty also got some good combos and quite good movements but the fact that Kadrabra made her loose a turn made her loose any chance of victory. Coco was just perfect. Every combo we trained went perfectly and the fact that she was able to resist calm even when Kadabra used Mean look made it even better. The final round was the one that everyone was better though. Being alternated the tourns by Kadabra using Confuse Ray made me be the last one to perform. The skitty used Assist becoming an impressive Razor leaf. The Fluffly used a quite well done Thundershock and finally Kadabra used Destiny Bond. Coco used his very good voice to perform a Sing to finalize my act.

The Smart one was more troubleing than the others. Popo did a great job while changing the weather in the escenario with Rain Dance and Sunny Day and then using Powder Snow or in the most cases his perfectly performed attack, Weather ball. The other coordinators were all new this time. Mike and his Spoink, who didn't became very affected by the weather changes by using only psichic and normal moves such as Calm Mind, Psychic and Hidden Power. The next one was Mary and her Meowth, who with his Payday attracted the attention of some of the public. The problem was that was the only dammaging move this pokemon knew of this section and with that she tried to neutralise our performances by trying to scare our pokemon using Screech or Taunt. The last one in this contest was an old man called David and his pokemon Magnemite. He was the best of them all with good moves as Screech, Metallic Sound to low our points, in one turn Popo was a bit startled by him, and then Flash Canon. The only mistake he made was that he tried to use Thunderbolt when my Popo just had chenged the weather with Sunny day in the fourth turn and it became much less effective. You can say that Popo's beautiful combos and the strategy allowed me to win.

The Beauty contest was the easiest of the day. Sure the coordinators did a good job as well as their pokemon, but Mimi was absolutely perfect. The Milotic attracted the eyes of everyone in the contest hall since the very beggining, her graceful movements were something to be seen, and the attacks she used were simply fabulous. Our opponents were Martin with his Rapidash, Eva with a beautiful Luvdisc and finally Mary with her Swablu. Martin's Rapidash was very graceful with quick and elegants movements but the special effects he wanted to creat with the fire-type attacks weren't accurate. I believe that the Rapidash had just evolved and he couldn't control his power fully enough. Luvdisc was an interesting pokemon, its Water pulse was very acccurate and beautiful, but the fact that this was the only non defensive attack he had was its problem... Eva never lost a point due to the effect of Safeguard or Aqua Ring, but she also didn't impress the public with his performance. Swablu was the best opponent we had. Her attacks Mist and Safeguard prevented her from loosing points, and with a very well trained Dragonbreath he striked good at the target. Her Perish Song in the last round made her win a lot of points. The only "but" in his show was that she wass uncappable to use any combo and that effected her punctuation. Mimi, as said, was perfect. She managed very well with the combos we practized, such as hitting and getting wet the target with Water pulse to then used the water still in the target to create a beautiful ice statue with Blizzard in the final round, or the Safeguard she used to shine far above the pther pokemon in the 2nd one.

Then I was in the final for the Cool ribbon. And that was the most difficult one... we all were almost tied up in the qualification. I was the third one behind two new coordinators who already had the Super- rank ribbon in this section, for what I heard in the changing rooms before the show. This was the best contest of the day and everyone was very excited. Having just ended the 2nd round Max was first with his Manectric, Strike. Arya was next with her Zangoose, Ghost. I was thrid with Nana, my Myghtiena, and finally was John with his Electrode. I knew that they were great and with 3 rounds they had still a lot to show. The two in front of me were rivals, they knew each other from previous contests and tought that neither me or John would be any threat for them. Still they wanted to win their rival and they would give the best they had.

Then the third round started. Max and Manectric concluded their Spark after Charge combo which was very successful, the crowd went all excited. After that I assume that Arya would want to get a good punctuation and scare her rival's pokemon by using Crush Claw. He cut the target in two and the said Manectric jumped backwards. Nana ans the Electrode weren't affected by that. Using this chance to lower their points a bit more I made Nana use Roar, and witht that the two previous pokemon were a little more startled loosing more points. John didn't miss the chance and with a good Spark he executed his combo because of his prior Charge. After that round I was the fourth while John was third and the others were in the same position. Even though the fact that I was the last, we were almost tied in punctuation and I still had the chance to win. I was calm because being the last one to act in this round would work in my favour after all, everything would be more unnexpected and marvellous.

The fourth round started, and as I predicted everyone was preparing his grand final attack in the 5th round. Max made Strike use Charge another time but I believe that hes was not going to use Spark next... The judges were watching closely to every movement because of the thin difference in the point of every contestan. Arya then followed with Swords Dance, obviously preparing the physical attack for the next round. John followed them by making his Electrode use Sonic Bomb, a good one but obviously saving energy for his next attack. Then it was my turn.

-Well Nana, time for us to change this! Use Hyperbeam!

With that happened two things: On the one hand Nana threw a very strong beam to the crystal lamp in the ceiling and with that the beam was reflected and focused to a simple point in the target by the tiny crystals making it explode. On the other one, the contest hall became quiet instantly, only one person clapped.

Sapphire's POV (4.55 p.m.)

I was going to the town, more exactly I was going to the Contest's Hall. Every single person in the world who know me enough would be surprised to see me there, so what I was doing there? Well I was going to see Rub's performances and more especifically his Pokemon and skills. As I can't have a fight with him, or STILL can't if I am lucky these next days, this was the only way I could see his pokemon in action. So yeah, I was entering the Contes's hall in my blue outfit, my every-without-school-day outfit, and a cap to prevent someone to recognize me.

When I arrived there I paid for the ticket and then took my seat. I knew absolutely nothing about Contests so I paid attention to my surroundings to at least learn some rules and things before it started. The schedule said that there would be some preliminary rounds and that only the four bests of every category would be in the stage to fight for the prize. I could hear that there are 5 categories: Cool, Smart, Beauty, Tough and Cute; and that the pokemon's attacks were divided in one of this 5 sections. I heard something about combos and intimidating their rivals, but I couldn't figure out nothing more. Then three people sat right next to me, one girl in the middle in both sides of her a boy around her age. For the appearances they looked to be around eleven years old. One of them, the one who sat next to me brought a large amount of snacks and that reminded me that it was time to eat something. After getting a large bowl of popcorn I went to my seat.

When I just sat down the speaker started talking. She started to explain the order of the different categories, presented all the judges and then explained the qualification rounds punctuation. I hoped that Rub would have passed as many of them as possible, not only because of that would give me the opportunity to see more of his pokemon, he had been very nice to me the last week and he had talked with me when I most needed it. As a friend of his I should cheer for him. Then the speaker said that he had entered the final in the Tough section I felt quite relieved, then I started to analyse him and his Pokemon, Zuzu for this contest. When I saw the coordinators I noticed that Rub's bruise on his right cheek had dissapeared. This calmed me a little because I had heard that the coordinator's aspect was very important in contests as well as pokemon's.

-Those 3 are the same ones that lost this same ribbon two weeks ago, aren't them?- asked the blonde boy to his friends right next to me.

-Yeah they are- said the girl- I don't know the last one though.

-Nope, I have never seen him before- said the other boy while eating a bag of crisps.

As the final ended I could only be happy for him, he had won after all and with quite a lot of difference. Even though that I knew nothing about his performanceand the asis of the qualification I could hear that he was the worthy winner of this final. Analising his pokemon I couldn't dicover much, only that he was quite strong and that he had been weel-trained for contests, contests and battles are not alike at all so I couldn't get any conclusion. Hearing the girl talking with the boys next to me talking about his performance only reassured that he was worthy of his win.

-Well, that was a quite a good strategy he used- she said.

-Why do you say that?- said the boy with the sancks next to me.

-Well, he managed well the advantage he had from his following competitors- she said- he deffended himself before striking his final blow, quite a good one I must add.

-Yeah he did- said the blonde one- he won by some points actually. Let's see if we happen to see him again in another category.

-Uhm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but why did the judge say that " it's not always that anyone can see such a great show with the Tough category"?- I asked them, that comment surprised me.

-Well, you see... the Tough section is the one that values the most the simple strenght of the pokemon- the girl said- Normally the coordinators only focuse in showing the strenght that the pokemon holds by breaking the target with powerful attacks.

-Yeah. In this one though, this new one showed that his pokemon could do more than show simple brute force- ended the blonde boy while the black haired one only nodded.

-Oh, thanks- I thanked them- I'm quite new at this contest thing.

-No problem- ended the girl before the speaker started to announce the next category's finalists.

After the Cute, Smart and Beauty one everyone was starting to ask where did this guy came from. It's not that his acts impressed me a lot (I've always been, or since five years ago, one of the supporters of what could be said as "The stronger, the better"), but I could alsos ee that his attacks were more accurate than the other ones. Everyone said that his attacks were simply more beautiful than the other contestant's ones. The 3 firends' talks obout the ended finals only comfirmed that he was good in this contest thing.

-Wow, this guy is good- said the blonde boy- the first time he partcipates and he has won four categories in a row!

-Yeah, he is quite good- comfirmed the girl- he won those three without much effort, his Milotic did a great job with those combinations and that Delacatty was very elegant there.

-Yeah and the Castform did a great job too- the black haired one said while eating some cookies- Do you thing he is going to be in the Cool contest too?

-We'll see...- spoke the girl.

After seeing the 4 contestants that were going to fight for the Cool ribbon they spoke again.

-Wow, he did it. He entered the 5 categories finals in his first day- the blonde one said.

-Yeah, but he is not going to win easily this time-added the black ahired one- in fact I hardly doubt that he can win.

-Why is that?- I blurted out- I mean, what makes you say that?

-Well, both Max and Arya have already got the Super-rank ribbon with those same pokemons- explained the girl- This is the Normal-rank so they are two levels above the rest, to say it simply. But we'll see, he has won 4 of them already so let'see if he can continue without making any mistake.

And with that the final started. It was a very close one, the best one of the day by far. Everyone was excited, even I was begginging to feel nervous. I was cheering for Rub and I wanted him to show something from what I could figure out his capability. Then the fourth round started, everyone was almost tied, but Rub was the last one. It was his trun when he made somthing that surprised everyone.

-Well Nana, time for us to change this! Use Hyperbeam!

After that this Mightyena launched a powerful beam to the crystal lamp in the ceiling and then the tiny crystals reflected that the beam was reflected and focused to a simple point in the target by the tiny crystals making it explode instantly. I found the move great, beautiful even and quite powerful so I started clapping. Some people joined me, but when I saw that I was mostly alone I stopped. Then I spoke to the trio next to me.

-Can you tell me please why no one is clapping or cheering?-I asked them- I mea, this move was great, what you would describe as beautiful.

-Yeah, that's right- said the girl stil confused- It was perfect actually, but the fact is that he made a mistake that will cost him this contest, it's like he has given up.

-Why?-I aked confused.

-Well, I believe that you are one of battles more than contests- said the black haired guy, I simply nodded.

-So what happens if you use Hyperbeam in a battle?-asked me the blonde one.

-Well...- I answered while thinking- the pokemon looses a lot of energy so it has to recharge for a while and not attack.

-That's it- said the girl- In contests there is no rule that prevents you from doing your performance, but after using Hyperbeam pokemon needs to recharge and even tough it's not very common some pokemon need more thatn one turn to attack again.

-And that's why everyone saves moves like Hyperbeam or Explosion for the final round- added the black haired boy- and waht's worse for him is that he is in the first position and he will have no time to recharge, he will not be able to attack in the next turn.

-Ow, I understand...- I said looking to Rub- Then if what you say it's true... why does he seem to be so calm and confident?

-I don't know- said the blonde guy- He has won 4 ribbons today so he has to be proud of himself despite this loss.

-WELL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET'S START WITH THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS HEARTBREAKING COOL CONTEST!- said the speaker.

Then Rub stood up in his place on the stage and looking as calm as ever he made Nana to be in position. Everyone looked puzzled at him, was he trying to act cool just after making a huge mistake like that? Still they looked at him with curiosity. Then he just spoke:

-Okay Nana, time to finish our show... Use Sucker Punch!- he said to his pokemon.

And with that the pokemon disappeared from her place, to appear again in front of the target before breaking it in two with a ver strong kick. Then the wolf-pokemon went nonchalantly to his trainer. Then they both bowed.

I was looking to him as surprised as the rest of the audience. Then I started clapping alone again, but unlike before everyone joined me shouting and whistling. When we stopped I looked to him again, he was getting somethig from his pocket. With my developed sense of sight I could see that seemed pokemon food, but in a cube shape. I knew that those things are called Pokeblocks and that some people feed their pokemon with that as a sweet. While I was looking over him and his wolf pokemon I heard a large explosion. Just after that I heard the speaker again:

-AND WITH THAT EXPLOSION THE NORMAL-RANK COOL CONTEST HAS ENDED! LET'S GIVE TIME TO THE JUDGES TO DECIDE THE REMAINING POINTS BEFORE ANNOUNCING THE WINNER!

I couldn't believe it. While watching Rub all the other contestants and pokemon did their final acts and I didn't even realize that. What surprised me more was that a lot of people seemed to have made the same as me. Then the speaker yelled again.

-Okay ladies and gentelmen... the judges have made their mind and they have already given the remaining points. They want me to tell you that this category was the best one by far today and with that we should thank the 4 coordinators that made that possible with their maginificents moves- she said in a low voice, only to make the tension rise- BUT someone has to win...- she stopped agin before ending- PLEASE LADIES AND GENTELMEN, GIVE THE BEST OF YOUR APPLAUSES AND CHEERS TO THE MORE-THAN-WORTHY WINNER OF THE COOL CONTEST TODAAY... RUB!

Then all the contest hall went crazy. Whistles, cheers could be heard from every single point in the contest hall. Even his competitors where clapping in a sign of respect. Using the commotion I went out to the building while I was, I don't know why, hoping that he didn't notice me being there.

When I got out the Contest's Hall I headed out to Red's apartment where we were going to have dinner that day. It was 8.30 p.m. and I was late so I run all the way there.

Crystal's POV (8 p.m.)

I knocked my neighbour's door, a boy with silver colored eyes and red hair, in other words Silver.

-Hey Crys- he said before locking his door- we can go now.

We then headed towards the apartment 3 houses more at the left. I got the feeling that the person who lives there was not going to be late today, he has always wanted to give a good impresion of him to Red. I knocked at his door only to hear some running steps from the other side. Gold then opened the door with one of his smirks in his face.

-Yo Silver, hi Super Serious Gal- he said before I elbowed his ribs. I don't like this nickname a bit, even tough I am more serious than him, who isn't?

Then we headed to Red's place. When we knocked Yellow opened the door and let us in. I smiled at the fact that she was the first to get there, they are together most of the time when Yellow is awake or Red is training, in fact they train together quite often. One after another Green, Blue and Emerald arrived not long after us, so Sapphire was the only one left.

-Do you know where Sapphire can be?- Yellow asked us- The dinner will be cold if she doesn't arrive soon.

-She was with his father doing some research on the fields yesterday... she was very excited about that- answered Blue- But she should be in the academy today, it was yesterday not today she was going out his PROF. BIRCH.

-Maybe something has made them to be late- said a calm Red- Why don't he call her?

-I'll do it- said Emerald.

And then he phoned his friend. After a while he said that Sapphire was coming a bit late and that we should start eating. 10 minutes after we started eating we heard her knocks in the door. Same as before Yellow stood up and opened the door allowing Sapph to enter. She seemed quite tired when she sat down next to Emerald.

-Where were you Sapph?- I asked- it's not like you to be late for dinner, and you seem quite tired right now.

-Well, the fact is that I was late so I ran all the way here- she said while starting to eat her food- and for the place I was in the Contest's Hall in town.

-Whaaaat?- shouted Blue before putting a hand in Sapphire's face- Are you ill or something?

-What? No i'm okay- she said in a deffensive tone.

-Then why you went to the Constest's Hall?- asked Red- It's the last place I would've tought you to be in.

-Well... You see...- she began a bit embarrassed- I went to see Rub's performances.

-So you went to see your little boyfriend?-said Blue in his teasing/matchmaking mode ON.

-What? No, he is only my friend- Sapph said in a deffensive and flustered tone- I only went there to see his pokemon in action.

That quite caught our attention. Sure we knew that he didn't like to battle, but we still where quite curious about his pokemon's strenght and power.

-Did you get something about them?- asked Green in a curious tone.

-Well, not much... he won all the categories and he didn't have much problem the first four categories- she said- In the last one though he had much more problems.

-He won the five categories?- asked Yellow startling all of us.

-You know about constest Yellow?- said Red.

-Well, yes... I sometimes watch them on TV- she continued- They are very different from a battle, but I like seeing attacks that can do something more than damage. I don't mind to battle when needed, but I don't like seeing pokemon in pain.

-Yeah, we know- said Red with a smile that made Yellow blush a little.

-So how where his pokemon?- asked Green.

-I could only see that they had more combinations than their opponent's- Sapph said- The fact that he didn't try them to be the most powerful ones didn't allow me to figure out nothing more about them. The only one who made soemthing out of the rdinary was his Myghtiena, who didn't even need a turn to attack again after a Hyperbeam.

-Well that's something interesting- Gold said- normally it can be a while before a pokemon can attack again after that.

-But winning those five contests things...- started Silver- Did he win just by luck or was he better than the rest?

-He was much better than his opponents- said Sapph with a grin- I don't know much about contests but everyone was very surprised that he could win the five contests in a row. He managed well the points difference and striked in the good moment, for what I heard people say.

-Well so he is quite the strategist- I said.

-Yeah, but contests and battles are not similar in any way- said Green- That still doesn't show if he would be a powerful triner or not.

With that we started talking about what we had done in the weekend. Emerald was at home making some new robot, Blue was with her parents, Green was with PROF. OAK at his lab doing some paper work between his training sessions. Silver went training somewhere. Yellow went fishing with his uncle when they saw Red training nearby and he joined them. I was at PROF. ELM laboratory helping him and then I went to help in the orphanage. Gold only went to his house to visit his family and the pokemon who live in there before going to train with Silver. Sapphire went to do a research with his father, but she found something unnexpected:

-So wat pokemon did you find?-aked Gold.

-Well it's not a pokemon what I found- she said- in fact what I found was a place.

-A place?-asked Blue.

-Yes a place, a clearing in the woods I used to go with my pokemon when I was little- she said with a kind of strange toothy grin- The same place where I was kidnapped that day.

_Sapphire's POV_

_I was in a clearing in the forest very near my dad's research lab. I was sitting on the floor while trying to keep my clothes from the dirt while my pokemon were running and enjoying his time there. My Torchic, Toro, was attacking on her own a huge rock, Rono was digging a hole, as well as Dono, my Donphan. Finally Pilo, mine and my dad's Tropius was resting in the grass. _

_-Hey dad, come here! I think Rono found something good- I said to him pointing at my Aaron and the thing he was holding in its mouth, a necklace with a tiny shinning blue rock in it._

_-Oh Sapphire, where did he found this?- my father asked me- You know what it is?_

_-There ,in that hole- I said pointing the hole in question- And no, what's this?_

_-Well this is a Sapphire, actually- he said with a grin- Your name comes from this blue gem._

_-Oh, it's beautiful!- I said watching the deep blue gem._

_-Yeah it is but I think that we shouldn't keep it- he said- You see hear in the rear says that belongs to a girl named Lys Morrisson, and the groceries cashier has the same name. I believe it's hers._

_-Okay- I said sad- Sapphires are beautiful so I wanted to keep it, but if its hers... She should have it._

_-Good girl-he said smiling- I have to go to town now and as I go I will return this to her. You wanna come?_

_-Uhm... no I'm good here- I said with my toothy grin- I will wait for you here._

_-Okay, Sapphire just wait here- he said- I something happens just fly on Pilo to town. Keep him in the pokeball, it will be fasterfor you._

_-Okay- and with that I returned the dinosaur pokemon to the ball._

_I stayed there for a an hour or so, watching my cheerful pokemon play around. When I was going to make them come to me to clean them up I heard something in the brushes. I started to panic. I called all my pokemon back and I hid myself next to a tree. Then I saw the two grunts that were searching for someone, me:_

_-Look over there she was here a moment ago- I heard one say- I'll look over there._

_-Do we really have to take her- asked the other- I haven't heard that her is that good at battling. Are we searching for this right?_

_-The master says that she has potential- said the other- So we just must obey his will._

_And then I heard someone going towards me. I started to go back behind another tree while I was reaching for one of my pokeballs. Just before I could sent Toro to deffend me I noticed an orange powder and my body became rigid. I couldn't move so then the man finally found me._

_-I found her!- and then a hand grabbed me from the wrist and pulled me up. Just then another powder was sent... a green one this tim._

_After that I only remember waking up in aplane with 8 more people. We were all awake, but nobody was saying a word. I was crying, I was feeling lonely and scared. I didn't have my pokemon and I was tied so I barely could do anything. I was not the only one crying though. A blonde girl and a blonde boy were too. A girl with two pigtails was aproaching and whispering something to the blonde boy while she was nearly crying too._

_After some time the plane landed and we all where brought out the plane and then to our prison. It was like a large cage with ten beds or so. It seemed a hospital room more than a cage, but that couldn't hide the fact that we were imprisoned there. A grunt locked the jail after that leaving there 9 people. Even though we were not tied anymore anyone moved a muscle nor said anything. There where two pairs that seemed very close to each other, a brunette girl and a red head boy and then the girll with the pigtails and the blonde guy. A guy with spiked brown hair who seemed very serious didn't say anything. The same happened with the two black haired boys next to him and the blonde girl was crying, the same as me. After some time we heard something coming from the corridor._

_-Damn it... Why I have to bring this boy back to his jail after his medical tests?- said a grunt aloud- But that's okay, because I can beat him up al the way to his cage- he added with a devil voice._

_After that we heard the sound of someone being beaten up and some laugh comming from the same guy. After two minutes or so a grunt came to the cage while holding a raven haired boy like a sack of potatoes. When he saw us he was a bit startled but he grinned with a devil smile._

_-Well boy- he said to the boy he was carrying- You seem to have someone to speak now, see you tomorrow._

_He then smirked in the same way ans then he threw the beaten up boy to the cage's floor with a "THUD". Then we walked to the boy, I was the one who arrived first and I made him turn to face us. When he opened his eyes we all 9 were watching hm with concern: he had some bandages in his right arm and a lot of bruised in his body, probably due to the beating up. He only stood up and while limping a little he went to his bed._

_-Are you okay?- I asked him._

_-Y-yeah, I'm okay- he said- it's nothing actually._

_-Are you sure?- the Red capped boy said after that- Why did he do this to you?_

_-I won him on a pokemon battle, he is quite the bad looser- he said._

_-Are you sure you are okay?- said the Crystal eyed girl._

_-Sure- he said nodding- I'm Ruby by the way, who are you?- he finally asked with a smile I had never seen before._

Crystal POV

-You know, I still don't know how I should feel about that incident- Sapphire said when she finished her story.

-I don't know either- said Gold.

-I believe that neither of us does, actually- Blue said- It wasn't a good experience, but we wouldn't have met if that hadn't happened.

-Yeah... What surprised me was that I never found that place after that- I said- it's like I had forgot that it ever existed.

-I know what you mean... I was fishing when they kdnapped me- said Yellow- it ressembles your story in some many points.

-Well, if you allow me I would like to change topic of the subject- said Blue- Your birthday party is next Friday, isn't it Sapph?

-Yeah it is- she answered.

Then the subkect of the conversation changes from one to another and before we knew it was very late, so we all went home.

**19****th**** of September (8 p.m.)**

Sapphire's POV

We were done. Me, Emerald and Rub had been our Pokemon Type's report for the next day for the last 3 hours. Every report we did as a tema was better than the previous one, even tough I always got the feeling that I was the less useful of us. I only typed in the laptop while Rub and Emerald were searching for information or telling me what to write. When we headed out I could see the sun already gone.

-Well guys I got to leave, I still have to make my dinner- Rub said turning to us.

-Okay, see you tomorrow- said Emerald.

-Wait, I would like to ask you something- I said to Rub- Tomorrow's my birthday so do you want to come to my birhtday party?

* * *

**Well, so that's it the end of chapter five. I had fun witing this one actually.**

**The time skip in here, it's not like it is very large, will be explained in the next chapter. Next one will foccuse in an event that will take place in there. It will have some pokemon battles too for the people who likes them. As said I will not stick into the 4 moves-only rule, but I won't allow them to know 15 or 20 neither.**

**Having said all this all that is left to say is REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**


	6. Chapter 6: An eventful birthday Part 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the chapter number six of this fic**

**TIME WITH REVIEWS (as promised)**

**Rukineko1: I'm sorry, but you will have to wait. Not in this one, but in the next one I will explain something about Ruby's past. I'm glad that someone really want to know about that, it tells me that I can mantain the suspense XD. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**GUEST(I assume you are the sam person, if not turn the nouns and verbs in plural): I'm glad that you like it and you keep reading, it encourages me to write more and better.**

**That's the end with our TIME WITH REVIEWS. Thanks to everyone that has REVIEWED in this story, as said it helps me to improve and feel more motivated.**

**SO all this being already said, what lacks herre is a Read and Enjoy the sixth chapter!**

* * *

**16th of September**

Ruby's POV (7 a.m.)

_We were flying above the clouds, escaping... "Happy birthday Sapph" I said before being hugged by her. She was hugging me with that fangy grin in her face, I blushed from it. It was perfect, but then... "Watchout" and there it was, the Salamence. Then an attack, pain, blood and my vision blurring by it. "I have to protect her... " I thoguht. Then another attack and a fall... And then eyes, those eyes..._

I suddenly got up. I was trembling, it had been the same nightmare, my nightmare... The same that kept woking me up almost every night. The same one I hoped to dissappear from my head, and the only one that kept coming again and again.

Beggining to calm down I stood up and I went to the bathroom. After having a shower I looked on the mirror. Without the make-up the bruise was still clearly visible. It wasn't painful anymore, it healed quicklier than it should have due to the ointment Sapphire gave me three days before. I would give it back later at school because without the pain I didn't really need it. After putting on my hat and my school uniform I had a quick breakfast before I went to open the door to leave my apartment.

When I went out I found a wrapped box. I watched around for a while before I took and exiamine it. Turn the box upside down I found out that it came from home. I looked at the time and I saw that I was almost late so I left the envelope in the kitchen's table and I made a mental note to open it when I went back from school. Then I started to walk towards the school.

Sapphire's POV

I was sleepy... I had had the same nightmare that had kept waking me up for five years. When I woke up startled and nearly crying I saw that it was 4 a.m. in the morning. After getting something to drink from the fridge I went back to sleep, but it took me a while to sleep again.

I was thinking a lot of different things while unnable to sleep, but two things stayed longer in my mind: one was Rub's final performance and the self-confident look he had on. I had seen him in different positions in just a week, from a shy, speechless boy; stopping in a clever one; to a calm and able-to-comfort friend. The other one was to find a way to battle him. Being my birthday in less than a week gave me an unmissable chance, but I had to plan it properly. After thinking for half an hour I was able to come with a plan, a simple, but a good one. Then I could finally sleep again.

So yeah, I was going to the academy talking with Emerald about his experiments and new robots. When we finally, after being separated from him by some fans, were able to arrive to my class I saw everyone in class. Rub was in his desk at the end of the class. "The same behaviour, it seems". He was getting his stuff from his bag and getting ready for the class. When he raised his head and waved discretely I saw something that surprised me, in his right cheek was the bruise I had made him in my rampage days before. Emerald saw me looking at him and he realized as well. He then stood up and went to him and they talked for a little while. Before being able to ask him what they talked about the teacher came. He, mr. Mike, was the teacher that "taught" us the Pokemon Battles.

-Well class, today we are going to practice in the open Battlefields. I'm ging to give you some tips and some of you will give some demonstrations before beginning the practice battles, if we have time- he said and we all headed out.

I was excited, this was obviously my favourite lesson. Then I looked to Emerald who was as excited as me. All the students in our calls were very happy too, they would be able to practice his battling skills in front of two of the Dexholders. Well not everyone actually, as I looked to Rub I noticed that he was nervous and that he had those extremely sad eyes. I wanted to battle him, but seeing that he was so against battling I thought that he would be less against to battle me if we were alone or not in front of everyone like now.

Then mr. Mike beagn to explain the advantages and disadvantages about some physical and non-physical attacks. He explained that some of the most powerful attacks can damage themselves or prevent the pokemon to attack. He then asked me:

-Sapphire, I know that some of your pokemon know how to use Hyperbeam- he said- Could you please make us a demonstration?

-Of course- I said grabbing a pokeball- Rono, battle position!- And with that my loyal Aggron appeared on the battlefield.

-Okay now make him aim to that target- he said.

-Sure, now Rono use Hyperbeam to the target- with that Rono charged for a little while before blasting an orange beam to the target, which was reduced to shreds. Then my pokemon was unable to move for a while before being successfully recharged.

-Pe-perfect- he said while he was still amazed by the attack's power- Now, you see that this is a very powerful attack, but as it happened, the pokemon needs to recharge afterwards so it's very important to know when to use it. The same goes with attacks that damage the attacker as well as the opponent. Now Rub, as you are the new one it's your turn to prove what you can do. Do any of your pokemon now some of this atacks?

-U-uhm, yeah I believe Coco does- he said in a shy tone- A Double-edge would be fine?

-Yes, of course- mr. Mike said- aim at that target.

With that Rub positioned himself at the front and threw out a pokeball and appeared a cat pokemon, his Delcatty.

-Okay Coco, use a _normal_ Double-edge to the target- he said. After that she run an impacted the target. Then she came after having recieved part of the damage.

-Okay, that was good- mr Mike said- but what whith that "Normal" Double-edge?

-It's to diferenciate it from the ones we use in contests- he said returning his pokemon- Good job Coco.

-What? Contests?- blurted out a boy from the end of the class- That's why that attack was so weak, you are weak!- he fially began to laugh very loud.

-Contests are for weaklings!- yelled someone from the bottom off the class while everyone was laughing.

I looked towards Rub. He was looking at a whole class that was laughing at him and calling him weak. In his face I could find a lot of different feelings in a short amount of time: first I saw frustration followed by anger. After a brieve moment, he put on a false smile in his face. Even though that mask I could feel sadness in his dark red orbs the same sadness he had when I asked him about his friends.

-That's enough!- said mr. Mike- Everyone has its hobbies, as rare as they can be.

-If you allow me, I'll need to get my pokemon healed- Rub said to the teacher after a quick glare- And I would highly appreciate it if you didn't judge my hobbies, please- he added before going to the main building with his sad eyes all along. I wanted to say something to him, but Emerald held me back.

After some more demonstrations from Emerald and three more people there was no time left for practice battles and we all went to the class again. In the class I finally asked Emerald about his talk with Rub.

-What did you ask him before?- I asked.

-About how he got that bruise...- he answered- When I last saw him on Friday he didn't have any.

-What did he tell you?

-He said that he did it himself falling in his apartment- Emerald explained.

-What? That's not what happened...- I said to him.

-How do you know that?- he said to me.

-Well... you see, I was the one who cause it- I said embarrassed.

-Why? How? He annoyed you?- he asked me.

-No, of course not. When I left on my Friday's rampage I wen to sink that pokedex in the lake- I satarted to explain- But he was in the pokedex's path to the lake when I threw it and he got hit by it. But why hasn't he explained you this?

-Maybe he was covering you- he said- It's not very well seen to throw something as valuable as a pokedex to a lake.

- Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for what I said back then- I started- Blue and Green explained me everything after I returned and I'm not mad at them anymore.

-Yeah, I already knew that.

Then the teacher came and we began to pay attention to the class. Math's are boring, but I at least have to try to pay attention because it's the worst subject for me. After classes we all went to have lunch, but before that I could finally speak with Rub.

-Hey Rub!- I said.

-Hi Sapphire- he said to me truning towards me- Did you like what you saw yesterday?

-What?- that surprised me- You mean at the Contest's Hall? You noticed me being there?

-Yes- he said- so you liked?

-Well, to be completely true- I began- I don't understand much about them. They seem okay, but I don't see myself doing one.

-I understand, you didn't- he said with that sad smile- I told you that I had weird hobbies.

-Hey, I didn't say that- I tried to explain- I am made for battles, but I don't see any harm in doing contests...

-Good to know- he said then in a tiny better mood.

-So Rub, how's your cheek?- I asked- It surprised me seeing that you still had it. I couldn't notice it yesterday.

-It's okay, thanks. Oh and this is yours- he said handing me the ointment- It healed faster thanks of it. The pain is gone. And for the last question the secret is make-up.

-Make-up?- I said- that's girly!

-It can be, but I had to be presentable yesterday so I had to use it.

-Are you sure it doesn't hurt?- I said to him, he shooked his head- Why did you lie to Emerald?

-I didn't know if you told them about throwing the Pokedex to the lake- he said- and I didn't want to be the one who said it.

-Okay, thanks- I said to him.

-No need to- he said- Now I must go home, bye!

-Bye, see you tomorrow.

And I stood there looking him go while I was waiting for Emerald. Rub seemed to have recovered quickly after being laughed at by the whole class (exept for me and Emerald) and even the teacher. Seems that his stories of being his class' loner weren't a fake. I remeber being mad at everyone back in class, only with the help of Emerald I could resist from giving them a piece of my mind. Hobbies and interests are not the most important things in making friends. You first have to know someone to be able to judge him, and even without knowing him very much I knew that he was way nicer than all so called fans of me.

**Thursday, 19th of September**

Ruby's POV

I felt quite angry at everyone in class, not Sapphire and Emerald. I was used to be laughed at by my classmates, but that doesn't mean that this don't make me angry.

The rest of the week passed quickly. When I opened the box I found that it was an gift from my parents, namely my father even though my mom sure had helped him with the design. The gift was a pair of shoes with the same shape and color than the one I was wearing. Only they seemed to be special for some reason, there was an instruction's book inside the box. After that I have always wore them seeing that mine were kinda old and that they were special. When activated, they could propel me with in a high speed. I have tried to do so a few times and it's very comfortable, although I don't use them to much because there's no need. Aside from that, the only important thing is that we received the grades of our reports, all high grades, and that I have to do a report with Sapphire and Emerald for the next week.

In fact, after three hours of working in our Pokemon Type's report we were finally able to finish it. Everyone of us worked hard to finish as soon as possible, but it still took us three hours or a bit more. I was hungry and it was late, near 8.40 p.m. so I wanted to head back to my apartment.

-Well guys I got to leave, I still have to make my dinner- I said turning to them.

-Okay, see you tomorrow- said Emerald.

-Wait, I would like to ask you something- Sapphire said to me- Tomorrow's my birthday so... Do you want to come to my birthday party?

-What?- I asked confused, I already knew about her birthday, how I could forget that date, but that question surprised me.

-I'm inviting you to my birthday's party- she said to me- You and the Pokedex Holders are comming.

-Are you sure?- I asked, not only to Sapphire- I don't want to bother any of you.

-OW, c'mon you know them all-she said.

-Yeah, don't worry Rub- Emerald said- You, of all people won't be any annoyance.

-You see?- she asked to me- So will you come? Or you don't want to?

-Yes, I'll come and of course I want to come- I said praying that I wouldn't be misunderstood- It's only that I haven't been invited to a brithday party for a long time.

-Are you serious?- Emerald said blinking.

-Yeah... The last time I went to someone else's birthday party or something like that was five years ago- I said- and it was kinda weird. No one invited me to their parties at my former school.

-Well, that's something that has changed- she said to me with that fangy smile- Now you are invited. So you wanna come?

-I already said I would- I told her.

-Okay, so Emerald will be getting you from your apartment so you can't escape from comming- she said waving.

-P-Perfect- then I turned to Emerald - She is quite insistent huh?

-You don't wanna know- Emerald told me.

-Well, I must leave see you tomorrow.

-See ya.

And then I began to walk towards my apartment. I was quite happy to be invited in a birthday party after so long, but being invited at her party and she being so enthusiastic about me being there, made it even more special.

Aside from that I just couldn't stop my mind from going directly to the last 20th of September I spent with her, or more specifically those little hours I was able to spend with her just after midnight, just before the dream turned into a nightmare. Deciding that it was already enough that the nightmare could awake me from my sleep every now and then, I decided to focus my mind on something else. When I looked at my PokeGear I realised that I still hadn't thanked my parents for their present, So I just called them.

-Hi, who is it?-said my mom when she took the phone.

-Him, mom- I said.

-Ruby? Oh dear, how have you been?-she asked while almost yelling.

-Oh, please calm down mom- I said to her- I'm okay, everything is okay.

-Oh I'm pleased to hear that- she then asked- So what have you done since we last spoke to each other?

-Well, I entered to a Constest's competition with all of my pokemon exect Ruru- I said proudly, my mom has always cheered for me no matter what I do.

-Oh, and what were the results- she said expectant- I'm sure that you one almost two categories.

-In fact, I won the five categories- I said releasing my pokemon- They all made a good job, didn't you guys.

-Oh! That's magnificient!- she said yelling again- I'm so proud of you!

-Thanks, but you don't have to shout like that, my ears hurt.

-I'm so excited that I can't control myself- she said- just wait until I explain this to Norman, he will be happy for you too.

-Please, not a word to him- I said with a dark voice- He will never aprove me entering them. He has never done and I will only dissapoint him more.

-Please don't say this, your dad is not like that- she tried to explain- he only cares for you. He only wants the best for you.

-Maybe, but what he thinks it's the best for me it's not the same as I consider the best for me- I explained depressed- Not anymore.

-Don't say that you just have to...- she said before I interrupted her.

-Stop mom, please- I tried to change the subject of conversation.- I recieved a pack from you on Monday.

-Oh, you like those shoes?- she said.

-Yes I do, in fact I'm already wearing them now- I said in a thankful voice.

-That's great. I picked up the design, but it was your father's idea to get you those super-speed shoes-she explained.

-Well, I'll have to thank him then, thank you for your part of the gift- I said, then something clicked in my mind.- One thing mom, where is him? I believe that he is always at home by this time.

-He normally is, but lately the Pokemon Assossiation have started to call him and some of the Gym leaders nearby to do some extra work.

-Extra work?I don't understand.

-He said something about Tsunamis in an island far away- ahe explained.

-Oh- I said- so they have gone there in a rescue mission.

-Mmm, no. In fact those islands were inhabitated- she said.

-So what is he doing there?- I aked confused.

-He has gone there to protect the cientists that have been there- she then added- The strange fact is that the tsunamis have just appeared there. There haven't been any earthquakes in those islands or nearby for years.

-Well, that's something I would call rare- I said my mind going to our science books.

-But there have just been a copule of them- she added finally- nor he or the Association are very worried aboout that fact.

-Okay- I looked at the time and I saw that it was quite late- Sorry mom, but I must end the call, thank dad for me.

-Okay honey- she said- talk with you later.

And after that I looked to the clock again. It was 10.12 p.m. so I went to my bedroom. Then I started thinking again... from the tsunamis my mom told me about, to the Sapphire's birthday party. Then I realized that something was missing, in that... a present! I looked at the clock again, 10.13 p.m. too late to buy one. Then I realized that when she told me about the party it was almost 9 o'clock so I wouldn't have had the chance of buying she one even then. I started to think over presents for her that I could make in such a short amount of time. I tried to imagine what would she like to recieve. The first of all things that appeared in my mind was the most obvious one, a battle. But that was not going to happen, not a person in the world would see me battle again. Then I remebered something and I decided what I had to do. I got my knitting supplies and tools and I began to work.

Emerald's POV (3.30 p.m.)

After receiving a message in my PokeGear from Rub telling me where his apartment is, not that I needed it after me stalking him for three days in a row, I began to walk towards his apartment. I was aware why Sapphire had invited him in her party, there were two main reasons. The first is that he is quite a nice guy, the only one in all the academy that doesn't bother us and despite of that he doesn't have any more friends in the academy, Monday's Pokemon Battle class was the final demonstration of this fact. He's the closest thing to being a friend to me in this academy besides the Dexholders. The second one was to battle him as a birthday present. She invited him so late to prevent him from buying something for her.

After a little I arrived there and I knocked at his door with my extensive arm. After a little while he opened a door wearing a black and crimson attire, a one handled bag and the same hat as always.

-Hey Rub are you ready?- I said to him.

-Yes, let's go!

Walking towards Sapph's house I asked him the question that I had been wondering about the past days.

-Hey Rub. Why didn't you seem affected by being laughed at from all the class?

-Well, it's a matter of being used to that-he then continued - but I was surprised that even the teacher took part of it. Not that my previous teachers didn't do that, but I kinda thought that here things would change, it's a well-known academy after all.

-Oh I believe that mr. Mike won't make fun of you anymore...- I said laughing.

-Why?

-Because we went to talk to the director later on Thursday- I explained- Sapphire was very, very angry at mr. Mike and the whole class. If I didin't hold her back then I'm sure that you would have heard some screams coming from her when you left.

-Oh- he said with a smile- I must thank you both then, but I wouldn't want you to be in trouble with our class companions or even the teacher because of me.

-Nah, don't worry. They won't be mad at us even if we try to make them- I said- They are so fanatic that they will forget instantly, about us.

-Yeah that's for sure- he said.

-Look we are here- I said pointing Sapphire's apartment.

-Are you all in the same section?- he asked me.

-Yeah, we all 9 are in this same sector, that house is mine and Blue's, Green's and Silver's are in the next street behind this apartment. We are all in a rock-throw from each other.

-That's great for you, I assume that's not a coincidence- he said chuckling.

-You are right!- I knocked at the door and after a little while Blue appeared at the door.

-Good to see you, Emerald! And what do we have here? Isn't he our dear Sapphire's boyfriend?- she said with that sly grin.

-BLUE!- we heard after this coming from Sapphire while I and Rub only sweatdropped- Hey Emerald, hi Rub.

-Oh don't be like this Sapphy I was only joking- Blue said to her giggling.

-H-hi- said Rub- thanks for inviting me Sapphire. I hope I won't be any bother.

-Of course not Rub- Blue said- we all are okay with you being here- and then she went to inside the house.

-Sorry Rub, she is always like this- Sapphire said- she is a good friend, but she likes to embarrass people a lot.

-Yeah, you will dscover this very soon- I explained.

We entered the house and everyone was already there. Red and Green were talking about battles, Crys was talking to Yellow when Blue was talking to Silver. Gold was waliking out of the bathroom.

-Hey Emerald, Rub- waved Red with his omnipresent smile- I heard you did good in your contest, didn't you?

-It wasn't bad, I'm proud of my pokemon- Rub said.

-Hey now that we are here I think we should go!- said Blue pointing at the door.

-Where? The party has just started- asked Sapphire.

-You will know when we arrive there- said her walking out of the house.

-Sapph, you should follow her- I said.

-Yeah, we are all going- said Red- C'mon let's go.

-O-okay- said a puzzled Sapphire- if you say so.

Then we all went out and started to follow Blue. Sapphire was trying to figure out where we were going so I went to distract her. It would not be a goos surprise if she realized where we were going.

-Hey, Sapph did you get something from your father as a present?- I asked.

-Yes, he sent me a box of strange berries he found at the forest- she said enthusiastic- he said that they are rare and that they have some kind of different effects. He said that he found more and that he is growing them in his lab.

-Wat kind of berries?- I asked to her.

-These ones- she said taking a little basket out of her bag- I know a few of them such as this Chesto Berry or this Leppa Berry.

-Well it's true that they are rare- I said- I don't know any of those.

-It's a good thing that my dad is a professor- she said- thanks to that I am used to dealing with berries and things like that.

-Yep, it's true- I said.

-Sapphire isn't that a Mago Berry?- Rub said pointing one of them- This one is quite rare.

-Yes, it is... but I dunno what it does to the pokemon- she said.

-It can heal your pokemon if he likes the taste, - he explained- if not the pokemon will be confused, it depends on the pokemon nature.

-Oh, you know a lot about berries don't you?- I asked him.

-Not much- he said about that.

Behind us everyone was talikng to each other, the only one who was silent was Green and he was looking curiously at Rub. Loking to him I could feel that he knew quite a lot about the nature of some pokemon as I could see when we did our report. Looking at him talking to Sapphire about another rare berry, I could feel that he knew far more about pokemon than what he says. Then we arrived to our destination.

-Hey Sapph, I'm very sorry, but now I will have to cover your eyes- Blue said.

-Why?-she asked.

-Beacause if not you this won't be a surprise- Crystal said after covering her eyes.

And then we all entered a building. While we arrived at the indoor battlefields that Blue had booked the previous week for all the afternoon we all gathered around her and then uncovered her eyes. She then opened her eyes very wide, like if she was scanning all of her surroundings. When she realized where she was and the pokeballs in our hands she understood it immediately. She screamed in joy and brought all of us to a hug, Rub recieved one too even tough it was not his present.

-So with who I start battling?- she said with a grin.

- We will held a tournament here right now- started to explain- The tournament battles will be decided by the random procedure, we all have our name in this basket so we will only have to take out a name of the basket and fight.

-After that we can make a lot more battles then, revenge ones or the ones that didn't happen in the tournament- Green added- We can fight all afternoon until 8.30 p.m. so we still have got a lot of time.

-Now everyone come here the pairs will be decided.

-Can I ask you a favour?- said the always shy Yellow- I would like to take care for the pokemon in the torunament, and not to fight now.

-Okay Yellow it's okay, but don't overuse your powers- said Red, we all knew that this would happen, she has never really liked to battle without a real purpose.

-I would like to help her with that- said Rub after that- I hate battling, but I like taking care of pokemon.

-Oh, okay- said a quite disappointed Sapphire.

-Thanks- he said to her- I will be your referee if you need me to.

And after that we all went there to find ot with who we were paired. I was the first to put out a name of the basket. I readed and I saw my rival: Red. After a while the empairments where just decided.

-Okay now the pairs have been decided. First battle Sapphire vs. Gold, second battle Blue vs Silver, the third will be Green vs. Crystal and finally Red vs Emerald. The battles will be a 3 vs 3 battle without changes- said Blue- So is that clear?

-Yep!- the battlers said.

-So please Sapph and Gold please take positions- she said- Rub you are the referee...

-Okay, so please send out your pokemon-he said- and begin the battle!

Sapphire positioned herself on her four while Gold sat on his skateboard after throwing a pokeball to the battlefield.

-Go Rono/Ataro!- they said at unison.

-Rono begin with metal claw- Sapph yelled at his Aggron.

-Dodge and use Double hit from behind- he said to his Ambipom, dodging the attack and aiming at the monster pokemon.

-Iron defense!- yelled Sapph, and when his pokemon resisted the attack without problem she said- Iron tail!

The atack then hit the ape pokemon and sent it flying towards the wall.

-Hold on Ataro, use Agility and move in circles around him- and the pokemon jumped on the wall and did as his trainer commanded.

-Good, now that he is near you use Metal Sound and follow with Hyperbeam- she yelled.

-Ataro dodge and Brick Break while Aggron is charging - Gold said desperate.

The monster pokemon sent out a hurting sound before recharging a beam. Ataro then recovered quickly and with his twin tails connected a full powered Brick Break in the stomach of the metalic pokemon. The enormous pokemon was badly hurt by this attack, but he was also capable of releasing his full powered Hyperbeam at the extremely close pokemon. There was a explosion and when the smoke cleared the Ambipom was out while Aggron was up and ready, even if he was panting heavily.

-Ataro is out- Rub said- Gold sent out your next pokemon.

I noticed something strange about Rub. Despite the fact that he hated the battles he seemed very focused in the battle, like he was enjoying it. In fact the battle was a good one and we all were enjoying it, but him... Then Gold threw another pokeball:

-Poltaro, time to battle!- and with that Gold's Politoed appeared.

-Okay, Rono use Metalic Sound- Sapphire yelled.

-Not again Sapph, Poltaro cover your ears with water and then use Waterfall.

-Gold surprised all of us with his strategy. After blocking the effect of the Metalic Sound he attecked the steel pokemon with a powerful and super effective attack.

-C'mon Rono hang on there- Sapph sid to her pokemon.

-Poltaro finish with Dynamic Punch-and with that the frog pokemon jumped to attack.

-Rono use Metal Claw to attack- she yelled.

After that Rono was able to Claw the pokemon before being knocked out by that Dynamic Punch.

-Rono is out, Sapphire use your next pokemon.

-Okay, Dono batle position!-she said.

-I'll move first, Water gun- Gold said, now he was being reckless, attacking first wasn't the best idea in the world.

-Roll-out!- yelled Sapph, and with that his pokemon dodged the attack and hit the green frog pokemon sending it flying.

-Okay, while falling use Waterfall- yelled Gold and his pokemon began to cover in water and then attacked the elephant.

-Defense Curl! And then use Rock Tomb- with his defense increased the Donphan could resist the attack before throwing large rocks to Politoed. Being surrounded by rocks Poltaro was in a bad condition.

-Poltaro Dig like we trained yesterday!- with that Poltaro made its way to the earth.

-You are done Gold! Dono use Magnitude!- this was it the double damage would knock that pokemon out.

-Seems like Sapph has this battle won- I said to Green- His last against Dono and the last off Sapphire's choice.

-I'm not so sure, I feel that Gold has something planned, and I'm not the only one that has come to this conclusion- he said while looking to Red, to Sapph and finally to Rub who was smiling.

-We'll see- I said looking to the battlefield.

And with that Dono executed his Magnitude, a very powerful one. It seemed impossible to Gold's pokemon to escape from that, but when the ground started shaking his pokemon dig out of the earth covered in water before hitting the elephant pokemon.

-Dono!- Sapph yelled before his pokemon fell on the ground KO.

-Dono and Poltaro are out. Both Sapphire and Gold please release your final pokemon- said Rub.

-What?- said Gold- But Poltaro is still...

With that the Politoed fell on the ground also KO, leaving some of us surprised. Gold returned his pokemon while Red talked.

-Your pokemon was already KO when hit the Donphan Gold- said Red from the corner- but good job with that strategy.

-Okay... So Sapph you know what's coming don't ya?-Gold said with a smirk grabbing a pokeball.

-Yes!- she said grabbin hers.

-We are going to see a dangerous fight- muttered Silver.

-I agree- said Crystal focuse on the battle.

-Go Explotaro!/Toro!- they said at the same time.

Red's POV

With that a a Typhlosion and a Blaziken appeared in the battlefield. The human shape pokemon was Sapphire's strongest pokemon while the same happened between Gold and his Explotaro.

-Green, do you think that they will use that attack?- I asked him.

-You mean the Blast Burn?- he asked rethorically- I am sure they will.

-That Kimberly was quite a strong granny wasn't she?- I asked.

-Yes she was- Crystal said from behind- so sad that she had to retire. Learning those attacks was difficult, and without her I doubt that any of us would have been able to master it.

-Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon and Volt Tackle- said Rub- those are the attacks that only you know, aren't they?

-Yeah, how do you know this?- I asked.

-Red everyone knows this- said Blue in an accusation tone- but no one knows anything about them, only that they are very powerful.

-Yeah that's right- he said- I assume that what everyone knows is the name and the Type of the attack- Rub added.

-So be ready Rub, because you are going to see them all today- said Red- If everyone is nearly as fired up as me.

-If believe he will- said Green then.

We then turned to the ready-to-begin battle they were scanning each other before Sapphire started.

-Flamethrower Toro!- said Sapphire and a ray of flames were thrown towards the long black pokemon.

-Double Team and then Flame Wheel- he said while appeared 6 identic copies of the pokemon.

-Toro, stop the Flamethrower- she said while the original and copies where charging covered in flames- Now jump and while falling attack at the third with Blaze Kick.

-Your senses are good Sapph- said Gold- Stop the attack and use Eruption.

With that the two attacks collided. With the help of the gravity Toro's Blaze Kick was able to push through the Eruption and connect with Explotaro, but Sapph's pokemon was hurt in that leg for the effect of that attack. Blaziken's movements were slower after that attack.

-Explotaro, we have to change our strategy- Gold said- Smokescreen and then Swift.

-Crap!- said Sapphire seing the state of his pokemon- Quick Toro, Mirror Move with that swift.

And the two attacks hit the other pokemon. They were tired, but still ready to continue.

-Toro approach him quickly and then Sky Uppercut- said Sapph when the smoke cleared a lttle.

-Explotaro, stop her with Flamethrower- but Blaziken was able to move forward and land a strong hit to Gold's pokemon.

-How?- asked Emerald.

-Bulk Up- said Green- she whispered Toro to do that in the smoke so Gold couldn't see what was happening.

The two Pokemon were badly injured, but they still were able to fight. The final atack would decide this battle.

-Explotaro/Toro- they all shouted- use Blast Bun!

And with that the two pokemon threw an enormously powerful flame beam to each other. We could feel the heat from our position. When the attacks collided caused an explosion that didn't allow us to know who had won. I then looked to our referee Rub. He had an smile in his face before yelling as the smoke began to clear:

-Explotaro is unnable to battle, Sapphire is the winner.

Then Sapph yelled in happiness while Gold only sighed. After returning their pokemon they began to walk towards us.

-That was a very good battle- I said to them- Congratulations Sapphire, and better luck next time Gold.

-Yeah Sapphire has been awesome- he said.

-Thanks Gold, we were nearly tied- Sapph said.

-Wow Sapph, Gold that battle was awesome- Blue said-What do you think about the battle Rub?- she said in her teasing mode.

-I-it was good- he said being caught out of guard- But you should let me see you Blaziken, or Yellow the one you prefer.

-Why?- Sapphire said- She just have to rest, she is tired.

-Her leg is still hurt- said Green from behind- from our position we could see that she was burned from Explotaro's Eruption.

-Give them to me, I'll heal them all- said Yellow then.

-I told you to not overuse your power- I told her.

-I-it's okay, I can heal like 15 pokemon without much effort- she said while blushing I don't know why.

-Okay, but don't overuse your powers- I told her before turning to see everyone smiling at me- Wht? Have I something in my face?

-As dense as ever- said Silver in a low voice.

-Well everyone I believe that we should continue if you want to be able to fight again afterwards- said Blue- next battle, Silver vs. Me.

Ruby's POV

Sapphire and Gold's battle was awesome. I could say that Gold didn't have changed at all, he was still reckless and impulsive, but at the same time he had some good back-up plans. Sapphire on the other hand impressed me, she had changed quite a bit since that incedent, when she got there was a lady like girl that never wanted to battle and now she was the extreme opposite. She loved to battle, she was enjoying her fight with Gold and she was able to win him. I already knew that she was strong, but seing that with my eyes made me very proud of her.

The next battles were very interesting too. Whe I was watching the battle between Blue and Silver I could see how they all had improved. Blue first sent out her Ditto while Silver sent out his Ursaring. The fact that the battle was between the same pokemon made the battle long and interesting. Finally both pokemon where Ko at the same time. After that Blue sent out her Nidory while Silver sent out his Weavile. Weavile was able to win the match, not before being intoxicated by the Nidoqueen's Toxic Point and recieveng several powerful attacks such as Crunch and Double-kick. Weavile's Ice attacks such as Blizzard and Ice wind were super-effective. After that Blue sent out her Blasty and batled fiercely with Weaville and Weavile soon was Knocked Out by a powerful Hidropump. I took then Zuzu's pokeball in my hand anticipating what pokemon would be released by Silver. I was right and he sent out his Feraligatr. That was a fierce battle. Even when Blue's pokemon had fought for quite a long time it was able to connect a Mega Punch and some more attacks in his enemy while Feraligatr attacked him with Ice Punch and Slash and water attacks. Finally both pokemon were very tired and the final attack arrived.

-Feraligatr/Blasty, Hidro Cannon!- they yelled.

This tme the attacks collided and none of them overpowered the other one. When both attacks where about to finish Blasty stopped the attack from tireness and was knocked out by the attack.

-Blastoise is out, Silver is the winner!-I said.

-You fought well Silver!- said an energetic Blue- I don't mind having lost, in fact I'm proud of you!

-It was an awesome battle -yelled then Sapphire- You both did a very good job back there.

-Thanks, good battle Blue- said Silver while turning to Sapphire- I hope our battle will be this good.

-I'm sure that it will!-said an overjoyed Red.

-Hey Rub, mind me being the referee?- asked me Gold- I'm kinda bored.

-Yes, I don't mind- I said to him- I will go to help Yellow with the pokemon.

-Gold, are you bored, or do you want to see better Cry's battle?- I heard Blue ask with her teasing voice.

-I-I... OUCH- yelled in pain Gold after that- What was that for Super Serious Gal!

-Don't you dare to answer this question- said Crys after kicking him in the back and going to the battlefield blushing just after her rival, Green.

I went to see Yellow, she already healed most of the pokemon and was going to heal Sapphire's Blaziken.

-Why don't you leave Toro to me Yellow?- I said.

-Why? I can heal her- she answered.

-I know you can, but she is more hurt than the other- I answered- Look, you will heal Blue and Silver's ones here. They are not in a in such a bad shape as Toro and will not use so much power. Remeber what Red told you.

-To not overuse my powers...- she said blushing- O-okay, here you go, but if something happens I will help you. Just tell me.

-Okay- I said grabbing the pokeball.

I sent Toro out and looked at her right lef. The leg's fur was all burnt and had some bruises. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but this would have taken a lot more power from Yello than the others. I started to cut the burned fur with my scissors and then I tried to desinfectate the wound. While doing this I could sense someone looking at me so I turned, only to see Sapphire looking at me doing my job.

-You really know how to treat pokemon don't you?- she asked me with that fangy smile.

-I only try to help Yellow, I like treating pokemon- I said while focusing on my job again.

-Well, I'll help you- she said then- She is my companion after all. What I have to do?

-Have you got a Rawst Berry?- I asked and she nodded- Good, can you crush it and spread it on this piece of cloth?- I said handing her a piece of white cloth from my bag, one of my present's leftovers.

-Yes- she said and began to work then- Here done!- she said to me while handing me the same cloth with the berry "sauce".

-Okay, now we just have to put it in her wound and wait for five minutes- I said to her- then her leg will be okay.

-You really know how to treat pokemon!- she said to me.

-Just a few tricks I learnt from my parents- I said to her.

-Being the son of a Gym leader has to be awesome- she said- Not that being the daughter of a Professor is bad, in fact is pretty awesome too. But then you would learn how to fight from an expert.

-That's it if you like battles- I said to her, I knew what would lead that conversation "I'm sorry Sapphire, but nobody will see me battling again".

Sapphire's POV

-Yeah... so you still refuse to battle huh?-I asked him.

-Always- he only said in monotone.

-You know, since you didn't participate in my friend's present I think you should do some favour to me- I said to him.

-A favour?

-Yes, since you are not in this tournament I would like to battle with you afterwards-I started- only the two of us if you like.

-I'm sorry Sapphire- he said with his red eyes turning even more sad than before- but I can't do this favour to you.

-Why?- I really wnated to know about his hate towards battles.

-Because I already have a present for you- he then said much to my surprise.

-You have?- I asked- How, the places were closed when I invited you yesterday, how could you get me a present, then?

-By making it- he said then and took an envelope from his bag- here, I hope you like it.

I was dumbfounded after that. Even though I couldn't battle him today I felt happy to recieve a present from him. I opened the envelope and I found two cloth-made triangles. One was blue with a white pokeball and the other one was white and the pokeball in that was a dark-green one. I liked the tact of those triangles, but I didn't knew what to do with them. Searching more I found a pair of black-fingered, white gloves. The gloves were very comfortable and they shaped my hand perfectly.

-Uhm, Rub I like the gloves, but what is this?- I said pointing at the two triangles.

-Well, the gloves are for comfort when battling- he said- and those triangles are bandanas.

-Bandanas? What's the use of them?- I asked confused.

-You can put them around your hair to prevent it from falling or something- he said- I noticed that you are checking your tiny tail a lot to keep it in place.

-And how do you put them?- I asked.

He then grabbed the Blue triangle and began to wrap my head with it. Finally he put out a tiny mirror from somewhere and I looked at it. I never was one of fashion, I only searched for comfort when it came to clothes, but I liked the way my hair was then and I liked my look too, I could keep my two bangs easier this way.

-You know, if you don't like them I will try to find something else- he said.

-You won't! I like them- I said- The gloves are so comfortable even to grab pokeballs And I like the bandanas. But, why there is more than one and in different color?

-The white one was for you to wear it with the school uniform, I'm glad you like them- he then looked towards Toro- look she is already done. Then only thing we have to use now is a potion and she will recover completely.

-Okay thanks Rub, for healing my pokemon and my presents- I said to him.

-N-no problem...- he said.

-We shoulg go over there, it seems like Red and Emerald have already fought- I said- And the other semifinal will be Red vs. Green.

-Yes we should...

We began to walk towards them, I could see Yellow approaching to Red while blushing to congratulate him for his win. Then Blue noticed us coming and stared at me. The others did the same.

-Sapph, what are you wearing on your head?- she said- What are those gloves and, is that a bandana?

-Yes, it is- I said proud.

-You are great with that- she yelled- This color fits your blue attire and looks great on you. And those gloves seem very good and comfortable.

-Yes they are- I said flustered.

-Who got you those?- said Crystal.

-Wait a moment!-yelled Blue- Who could get you some pieces of cloth that you liked and looked so good on you? Who is the master that could do that when I nearly spent a whole week at 3 different malls to get something for you and couldn't find anything you liked?

I frowned at theat memory. That was one week I would never want to experience again. We only searched for too girly clothes or even dresses. She bought and stole about 3 or 4, but I didn't like any of the pieces she picked for me.

-It was Rub- I said pointing to him, who was looking quite embarrassed by the situation.

-Where did you find them- she then asked to him- Who helped you finding those gloves and those two lovely bandannas?

-N-no one- he answered- I-I made them last night.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?- she yelled- You made them?

-ARE YOU GAY?- yelled Gold from behind.

-Wha...- tried Rub to say before a sound of someone being puched in the head was heard.

-OUCH! What was that for Super Serious Gal?- Gold asked rubbing his head.

-Be more mature, knowing how to knit doesn't mean you are gay- she scolded him before turning to Rub- So you made them Rub?

-Ye-yeah I did- he said still confused- I didn't have time to get her any present so I tought about what would she need and that idea came up to my mind.

-You are good at it- said Blue.

Rub seemed quite embarrassed for the situation so I tried to change the subject.

-Who is going to battle next? Me and Silver or Red and Green?-I asked.

-Your pokemon has just healed and I'm sure that you want to use it- said Emerald- so why don't Red and Green go first.

-I'm okay with that- said Red standing up- I will win you Green, I'm fired up.

-We'll see Red, I'll go full power- said Green.

-Good luck Red!- said Yellow before realizing what she did and blushed- A-and good luck to you too Green-she added.

-Good luck Red, Greeny- she ended that with a wink to the last one.

-Pesky girl...-muttered Green while walking to his part of the battlefield.

-Please both of you release your first pokemon- said the referee, Gold.

-Go Poli/Scizor!- and the two pokemon landed on the batlefield in front of their masters.

-So now... First semifinal, Red vs. Green... START!

* * *

**So that is the final of this chapter, the sixth one. I had fun while writting this one, as I said I love battles.**

**I have three things to say:**  
**-First of all the next chapter will be the Part 2 of Sapphire's birthday. **  
**-Secondly, I want to post a new chapter every week, as I have been doing until now, BUT next week ther will be no chapter. The reason is simple: I have the week full of very important exams of my degree. Don't worry though because the exams only lasts for a week (it's a prblem for me, but a good thing for you). **  
**-And the third and last one... This chapter is very, very long: more than 8.000 words only for the story. Don't get used to such long chapters, I only did it because of the fact that you will have to wait for two week before chapter seven.**

**This said the only thing I have to ask you is: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**


	7. Chapter 7: An eventful birthday Part 2

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the cha,pter number 7 of this fic.**

**Of course, it's TIME WITH REVIEWS:**

**GUEST nº1: Yes I always try to update this fic every week, I try to do it on Monday or Tuesday, but it's not always possible. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**GUEST nº2: I like to end the chapters like that, it make me more ancious to write too... and I'm not going to stop doing that XD. Oh stop it you... I don't think I'm the best fanfic writer, in fact I'm just starting to write, but I like doing it.**

**smile all of your days: I'm glad you think that of my fic, because that's was something I was aiming. And nope I'm not english, but I have studied english since I was 5 so I guess I should have quite a level by now, I'm writing in english because I wanted to practrise because I stopped studying it two years ago. Thanks for taking your time to review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thats's all for Time With Reviews today... As always thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**And... Well... you may start redaing the chapter: Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Silver's POV

-Please both of you release your first pokemon- said the referee, Gold.

-Go Poli/Scizor!- and the two pokemon landed on the batlefield in front of their masters.

-So now... First semifinal, Red vs. Green... Start!

And the pokemon landed in the battlefiled. The water-fighting pokemon vs. the bug-steel type. It was going to be a very well match between the strongests Dexholders.

-Who do you think is gonna win this?-asked Emerald.

-I don't know, they are very, very strong- said Crystal.

-It doesn't matter really, they are going to show us a real battle- said Sapphire.

-What doy you think Yellow?- asked Blue in her teasing tone.

-I-uh, I don't know, th-they are very strong- said she falling to her trap.

-And you Rub, for who would you bet?- said Sapphire to the enigmatic boy by her side.

-I wouldn't bet for anyone, I believe- he said with a nervous smile- In this first match Red seems to have the type advantatge, but with you guys I believe that this is not the only factor.

-You are right, we are awesome at battling- said our immature referee.

-C'mon Poli let's start with this Water Gun!

-Doddge it Scizor and then False Swipe- and the bug type dodged it with an incredible speed before attacking the polliwoog pokemon. Then he positioned himself in the same spot as before.

-Just as I expected from you Green, an incredible speed- said Red smirking- Poli Water Gun again!

-Dodge it and Quick attack!

-Double Team now!- and with that a lot of identical Polis appeared.

-Cut them all with Slash!- and the bug-type began to cut all the pokemon in front of him with the speed of his prior Quick attack.

-Dynamic Punch!

-Stop the attack and get out!- Green said, and the pokemon tied to, but was hit by the fighting pokemon in his abdomen- Shit! Scizor now Iron deffense and then Extreme Speed.

-Charge you Focus Punch Poli and wait for it- said Red with his calm voice.

-Now while using Extreme Speed use Slash- and the bug type started to run towards the water pokemon while cuting the wind the air with a high sound.

- Now Poli Focus Punch!

The attacks seemed to be going to collide, but in less than a blink Poli dodged the slash and attacked the Scizor with his Focus Punch knocking him out. That was surprisin to say it quick.

-What was that?- yelled Emerald, while the rest of us recovered from the shock. Well not the rest of us, in fact Sapphire wore a knowing look in his face the same as Rub.

-Do you know what happened Sapphire?- I asked her.

-Yeah, I heard Red telling Poli to use Mind reader- she said.

-When?- asked Yellow- I couldn't hear anything because of the sound Scizor made.

-Yellow remember that Sapph has her senses more developed than us when it comes to hear and smell- said Crystal- That's because the field work she does with her father.

-And you... you knew this too right?- I asked Rub.

-Me? I'm sorry, but I had no idea-he said.

-Why weren't you surprised to see that?- I asked him.

-Of course, but I kind of expected something like that- he said- Red seemed too confident.

-Uhm... he is right Red was calmer than the usual there- said Blue- let's see what is going to happen next.

-Good job Scizor, even though we will have to train more...- said Green when returning his pokemon- Go Pidgeot.

-Prepare yourself Poli, this one will be tougher- Red said to his kinda tired pokemon.

-Pidgeot Wing attack!

-Double Slap!- Poli was able to hit the pidgeo pokemon before being thrown to the floor by a glowing wing- Get up Poli, I know you can.

-Before he gets up use Agility and approach him- Green commanded to his pokemon- Now Aerial Ace.

-Now Mind Reader again and use Hidro Pump after dodging it.

But he couldn't dodge the attack and fell unconcious on the floor.

-Aerial Ace is a attack that is very difficult to dodge- I told a Gold who had a "I have no clue of what happened" face- You should know that.

-Yeah and with Agility it was even more unlikely to fail- Crystal finished.

-I know, I know- deffended himself Gold-Red send your next pokemon.

-Okay, go Saur!

-Saur?- Sapphire yellled- Why? He is in a great disadvantatge.

-Yeah, but it's Red we are talking about- said Yellow to Sapphire. After realising that she blushed intensely, but said nothing more. They all laughed at that... I just smiled.

-Saur? Well if you wanna lose quickly...- said Green not very sure of his words- Aerial Ace Pidgeot.

-Sweet Scent Saur!- said Red and th1e great pidgeon stopped middway when eveloped by a cloud of pink spores- now Razor leaf!

-Get out of there Pidgeot, use Gust to clear the area and attack at the same time.

-Shit, now Saur use Syntesis quick!- and with that the green pokemon began to heal himself while being attacked.

- While he is using Syntsis use Wing attack!-but the attack was slower due to the gas that Pidgeot inhalated previously.

-Not again Green, Double Edge!- and with that the two pokemon collided and damaged each other.

The two pokemon were badly hurt, but finally Saur stood up and Pidgeot was KO.

-Wow Red won... that was an impressive Double Edge- said Rub.

-Much better than yours on Monday- said Emerald to him, but he quickly tried to fix those words- I mean, yours wasn't so bad, but...

-I know- Rub said with a smile- Coco's Double Edge is made for contests, not for battles. And it's Red's pokemon so it should be more powerful than mine.

Then he walked next to Blue and asked her what pokemon she believe Green was going to send out. Meanwhile a not-very-happy looking Sapphire was approaching Emerald.

-Why did you said that? You know what happened on Monday- she scolded him- Everyone made fun of him, even the teacher.

-I'm sorry- he deffended- but you see he is not mad. I never did it to hurt him.

-But...

-It's okay Sapphire, facts are facts- Rub said after he returned- If he wanted to make fun of me, he would have laughed along with everyone on Monday. Now let's see the battle- and they looked to the field where Green's Charizard had made its appearance.

-Charizard? Okay Saur it's time to give him all we've got- said Red- Razor Leaf.

-Burn them all with Flamethrower and then continue until you burn him.

-Quick Saur use you strongest attack, Frenzy Plant!- and with that strong plants erupted from the gorund and attacked Charizard hurting him, but the Flamethrower hit him and knocked the tree pokemon out.

-Saur did a lot of damage with that attack, but Charizard was tough enough to continue without problem- said Gold.

-Yeah, but Frenzy Plant was a weak attack to both Cahrizard's types- added Crystal- and it was powerful despite of that.

-You think he is going to choose Aero?- asked Emerald.

-Very unlikely, I belive that he is not going to choose someone with such a type advantatge- I said- Red is not like this when it comes to friendly battles.

-And that is what Green expectcs him to do- said Blue- if I had to guess he is going to sent Pika or Vee.

-Okay now, final round- yelled Gold- Red your pokemon please.

-C'mon Pika let's battle- and the yellow rodent pokemon stood on the ground.

-Pika? Okay Charizard Flamethrower.

-Pika Thunderbolt!-and the attacks collided the flamethrower was a bit more powerful and hit the electric type, hurting him badly.

-Great Charizard now finish him with Fire Blast- and a human shape flame was sent to the pokemon.

-Pika use Substitite!-and the electric pokemon created a copy of himself who positioned in front of him.

-We are going to whipe out that clone Charizard, Flametrhower- commanded Green.

-Clone jump and use Iron Tail!- then Red added- Pika get ready.

-Counter with Slash- and the attacks collided again, with the same result Charizard was stronger than Pika and the clone was sent flying.

-Clone use Thunder while flying-roared Red.

-It's enough! Charizard time to whipe them all use Blast Burn!- and with that the orange lizard unleashed a massive fire beam to both the clone and the real pikachu.

-Great! Now clone keep using Thunder until you faint- he said before smiling- and Pika... Volt Tackle!

-Your pokemon can not attack until the clone is dissappears- Green said- the victory is mine.

But then the Thunder and the Blast Burn collided. The fire attack was more powerful and the electric one only began to concentrate while being pushed. When it hit the ground The clone vanished and Pika started to run while sparkling in a yellow tone. Then he ran towards the fire beam before colliding with it. At first the attacks seemed to be quite equal, Charizard seemed to be talking the lead. But then Pika started to glow more in yellow sparks. While the Volt Tackle seemed to increase its power every second, the Blast Burn was beginning to weaken a bit and this was the end. Pika finally hit the lizard with an sparking sound. When the smoke cleared Pika was panting heavily, but Charizard was on the ground fainted.

-The winner of this semifinal is Red!-yelled Gold, our referee.

They all ran to congratulate them, except from Rub who was still looking towards the battlefield from his position. It had been the best match of the day, what everyone expected from the two best fighters of the Pokedex Holders.

-Wow that was an awesome battle, wasn't it?- Rub asked me.

-Yeah, the best of this day without any doubt- I answered- Have you ever seen such a good battle?

-No- he answered.

-For a person who hates battles you seem to be enjoying our fights- I said to him with a questioning look- Why?

-Multiple reasons... It's you who are battling and I would be a complete idiot to not try to enjoy watching some of the bests battlers in the world in action- he said calm- Wouldn't I?

-That was only one reason you know?- I said- Why?

-It's true that was only one reason- he said- I really hate battles, but even without liking them I can tell if it's a good battle or not. In fact they are similar to contests in some aspects.

-I don't think battles and contests are similar in any way- I said skeptical.

-They are- he said- you have an strategy you try to make it work and if not you change your strategy in order to win. You have to train a lot to make your pokemon and attacks as effective as possible. Those are the similarities.

-Yeah, but effective?- I asked- I don't believe that the attacks you use in your contests can be called as effective.

-That depends on what you want- he said nonchallantly- If you are in a battle you want to knock out the foe so it has to be a strong attack. If you are in a contest you have to make the same attack beautiful enough to impress the judges and the audience.

-I still see no use in doing them- I said to tease him.

-A lot of people don't, but that's fine by me- he said- It's the reason I have to train my pokemon and to make them feel proud of themselves.

-Why don't you try to battle us here?- I asked him.

-I will not battle you or anyone- he said with that monotone voice I heard last day at the restaurant.

-Why not?- I said to tease him- You know that we are told to find a new member don't you?

-Yes Sapphire told me last week- he said -on a rampage I must add on her deffense. Why?

-Beacuse if you battled us today and you did good, I don't know perharps we would consider you to be an option- I explained- Don't you want to be a Dexholder?

-No- he said turning.

-No? Why not?- I asked surprised.

-3 reasons- he said- One, I hate battles or battling. Second you don't need someone like me. An three...You are only trying to see me battle, you never considered me as a real option. You are just curious.

-What if we finally would consider you as an option?- I said after being discovered.

-Then I believe that the answer would be the same- he said after before turning and leaving to congratulate Red and going to see mine and Sapphire's battle.

-He seemed quite serious when answering didn't he?- said Green's voice from behind.

-Yeah, I don't know why, but to reject an offer like that... he has to really hate battles- I said to him.

-Seems like it- he added.

Blue's POV

-Okay now Sapphire and Silver enter the field and release you first pokemon- yelled Gold from his sitting postion.

-Go Dono!/Ursaring!- they both yelled while releasing their pokemon.

With that the battle started. Both the bear pokemon and the rock elephant one unleashed strong attacks. A strong Roll-out sent flying Silver's pokemon while a Fire Punch and a number of Fury Swipes hit the Donphan. After a Hyperbeam who the Ursaring resisted Dono became unable to move just the time to let the Ursaring knock him out with Slash. After that Sapphire sent out her strongest pokemon Toro much to our surprise. Toro was able to make the Ursaring faint with an Sky Uppercut when the bear pokemon only could connect a Fire punch to her. The next pokemon Silver throw to the battelfield was his Honchkrow. They began to attack each other continuously. Silver attacked with Wing attack and Aerial Ace while Sapphire Countered with Blaze Kick and Flametrhower. Using a Mirror move she could perform an Aerial ace, but it failed due to the speed Honchkrow had gaied while using Faint Attack. After colliding some Flametrhower with Shadow ball they were both tired and hurt. Then Sapphire commanded Toro to use a Sky Uppercut which knocked the Hochkrow. Then Silver sent out his last pokemon, no surprises here.

-Go Feraligatr!- he said- Well Sapphire looks like your Blaziken is quite tired. Let's start and finish with Hidropump!

-Dodge Toro and then use Sunny Day!- and the pokemon could do that, not without trouble.

-It doens't really matter that you boost up your fire attacks- said Silver- Hidropump her again.

-Flamethrower Toro!- and the attacks collided. Even though the Sunny Day Feraligatr won this time and Toro was badly hurt by the water.

-Finish this with Return!

-Counter it with your Sky Uppercut.

Then the two attacks failed to collide and they hit their rivals face, and both were sent backwards. Feraligatr stood up short after, but Toro was fainted.

-Return Toro, you have been perfect there!-she then threw out another pokeball- Go Pilo.

-Pilo huh? Let's do our best Feraligatr- Silver said confident- Use Ice Punch.

-Take the skies and use Wing atack.

-Hidropump!- he said, but with the sun up the sky his attack didin't do all his damage.

-Magical Leaf Pilo- Sapphire yelled and the dinasaur pokemon sent out two giant leaves that began to chase after the blue crocodile.

-Not now, use Blizzard to the leaves and the pokemon- the leaves were frozen in place while Pilo recieved that strong attack directly. Being weak to Ice types moves from both his types made her very exhausted.

-Go Pilo take the air again and use Growth- she said.

-Feraligatr Water Gun to stop the Growth- and the dinaosaur stopped the attack to dodge that attack.

-Sapphire is in a bad situtation- I told Green.

-Yeah, but she is quite unpredictable- he answered.

-That Sunny Day is quite powerful isn't it Popo?- we heard Rub mutter to a pokeball with a Castform inside.

-Okay now Pilo fly in circles around him- she commanded his pokemon.

-Perfect, unleash your best Blizzard to finish the battle.

-Fly to the other corner of the battlefield.

-Make the whole Blizzard follow him- and with that the entire Blizzard began to chase after the green dinosaur.

-Perfect!-said Sapphire.

-What is perfect?-asked Emerald- She is the worst position possible.

-Not quite Emerald- said Rub- She has to have a plan to look so confident. Shit I can see nothing due to the sun.

- The sun?- asked Green while something seem to click in his head while Red only nodded at him with a knowing look- So that's it... Sapphire is the winner.

-Now Pilo use Solarbeam!- she yelled to her pokemon.

-She hasn't got time... Freeze her with the Blizzard while re..char...ging- said Silver while the Solar Beam was already shot at his pokemon.

When the attack collided there was an explosion and after that Feraligatr fainted.

-We did it Pilo, we won!- yelled Sapphire who was embracing her pokemon.

-You did- said Silver to her- You used the Sunny day to lower the power of my water and ice attacks, and to boost the speed of charging the Solarbeam. I could see the first two at some point, but you surprised me with the last one.

-Thanks, Toro did great with that and Pilo was perfect- she said happy.

-Seems like your new clothes have brought some luck didn't them?- I said to her in my tone.

-I don't believe it was luck- said Rub from behind- I don't believe that any of you need something called as luck to win a battle.

-What about now? I believe that Sapphire's pokemon must recover before the final round don't they?- said Green.

-Leave them to me!- said Yellow coming to us, a perfect chance to make her blush.

-No Yellow you have already healed a lot of pokemon today- I said- And I'm sure you want to watch closely the battle between Sapphire and Red and cheer for the last one...

-I-I will cheer for them both!- she said while hiding her face with both hands.

-Blue please stop embarrassing Yellow, I'm sure that she is tired from healing pokemon- said Red who had stopped talking to Silver. Yellow only blushed more when Red deffended her.

-Then who will treat them? Sapphire needs them to fight- said Gold.

-Rub can help me do it-said Green.

-O-okay!

And then they both went to treat Sapphire's pokemon.

-Someone that want to battle? We have at least 10 minutes to battle- I said.

-Hey Super Serious Gal why don't we make a bet?- said Gold.

-What kind of bet?- she asked.

-We battle, if I win you and I go out for dinner someday not very far away- he said with his - If you win... your choice.

-O-okay Gold- she said blushing- but I will only accept the dinner if you win me twice today.

-Two battles?- he asked confused.

-Not two battles!- she deffended- One will be a battle, the other will be my choice, I want to see you beating me in something else than your strong point that is battling.

-I will win both times- said Gold- I'm okay with that- and with that he grabbed his skate and went to his part of the field.

-Why don't you want to go on a date with him?- I asked Crystal.

-Wh-Why? You see him, he is so immature- she said to me angry- I'm sure that he would spend all the night flirting with every single girl he will meet.

-Are you jealous?- I asked teasing her.

-Je-jealous? Me?- she said blushing and walking away- Ri-ridiculous!

And then the battle started, Crystal sent out her Hitmonchan, Champeon while Gold sent out his Sudowoodo, Utaro. Utaro put a good fight, but lost to the fighting type. Utaro was able to connect some powerful attacks to Champeon such as a Double edge and a Dynamic Punch, but was knocked out by a Bbrick Break and a Focus Punch. Then Gold sent out his Togekiss, Togetaro, who beat the fishting type in no time and then battled with Tupeon, her Xatu. Using his strong attacks the Togekiss was able to make the Xatu faint, not before being hit by a powerful Psychic and a Premonition that caught Gold off guard. Togetaro was able to win with a combination of Aerial Ace and Extreme Speed. Even though that he was badly hurt from the two previous fights and Arcapeon, Crystal's Arcanine won without much problems. The Gold threw his last pokemon to the battle and it was Mantaro. Gold wanted to win at all costs so this was the best choice. Arcapeon put up a good fight but the ype advantatge was too much to handle and with a Hidropump Crystal finally lost the match. Just then Green and Rub came to give the pokemon to Sapphire.

-Here you go Sapph- said Green to her while handing her the pokeballs.

-Thanks Green- she said.

-Don't thank me, Rub did a good job with them- he said.

-I'm gonna thanks him then- and she went to her new friend.

-Are you trying to set them up?- I aked Green with a smile in my face- I didn't know you were also a "Pesky" boy.

-I'm not- he said to me seriously- I was sincere, he did almost all the job. With only some berries and a Porion he healed them all and I only sat there to see what he was doing. I think that I couldn't have done it better than him.

-Are you sure?- I was very surprised- Well he healed Toro's leg a after her battle with Gold so he must know what he is doing.

-He does, Blue- he said- Now we should watch the final between Red and Sapphire.

-Rub would you mind being the referee of this one?- asked Gold to him- I want to comment this battle.

-No problem!- he said with a smile and posistioned himself as the referee- C'mon Red and Sapphire sent out your pokemon!

-Go Pilo/Aero- they both yelled and they flying types took the air.

-Good, now final round of the Dexholder friendly tournament... START!

Green's POV

-Pilo Magical Leaf/ Aero Ancientpower- and both attacks collided with equal power.

-Aero follow with Wing attack- said Red.

-Pilo stop him with Razor Leaf- and a llot of sharp leaves were sent to the ancient pokemon.

-Aero dodge them all and continue with your attack!- with a looping Aero dodged the leaves and hit the green dinasour under the neck hurting him a lot.

-Pilo hang in there use Magical leaf again!- an beingso near him Aero wasn't able to dodge one of the two glowing leaves that Pilo sent to him- Damn he is very fast.

-Don't forget that he is very strong! Aero use Dragon Rage!

-Didge it while doing an Aerial Ace- and the Pilo dodged the attack and went to attack the stone-bird.

-Now that it's close use Hyperbeam!

-Quick Pilo increase your speed while he is charging the beam.

With that Pilo hit the Ancient pokemon and sent it to the side, but Aero was able to keep charging his attack and flashed the beam to the green dinosaur who fainted after colliding to the ground.

-That was a good battle Pilo- she said- Now Rono battle stance! Begin with Flash cannon.

- Dodge it while flying towards him! Now use Earthquake!

-Not so fast, stop him with Metallic Sound!- and the intese sound made the ancient pokemon cove his ears- Now Iron Tail!

With that aero was sent to the wall flying taking a lot of damage.

-Use Hyperbeam as a propulsor on the wall and then Take Down!- commanded Red.

-Rono use Iron deffense and prepare for the attack!- said Sapphire.

Then the pokemon collided... Aero was KO for the damage he has taken before and bumping to the Iron pokemon. Rono was hurt too because of the extreme speed that the Aerodactyl had gained and bumpped into him with. He was not out, but it was not very far from fainting.

-Go Gyara!- commanded Red- Begin with Dragonbreath!

-Counter it with Hyperbeam!- and that attack absolutely overpowered the Drgonbreath and hit the water-snake pokemon.

-Get up Gyara and use Hidropump while Rono is unable to move.

-No Rono, dodge it please.

But it was no use he couldn't move and the Hidropump knocked him out.

-Good job Rono, you deserve a rest- she whispered to her pokeball- Your turn Toro.

-Sapphire is in a bad positiona again...- Emerald said.

-She is, but I believe that she will put a good fight, se won't loose easily.

-Of course not- said Blue- when it comes to willpower no one can match her.

-Gyara Dragon Rage!- Red yelled.

-Jump to dodge Toro and then Sunny Day!- and the sun shone again in the battlefield.

-Hidropump Gyara when she lands.

-Bulk Up!- and with that strenght boost and the sun the Blaziken was able to resist Gyara's attack.

-Get close to him and use Double Kick.

-Stop Toro with Thrash.

-Block that attack with one Kick and attack with the other one!- and the Blaziken did just this thing. After kicking him he returned to her place in front of Sapphire.

-Gyara time to show her something about waves... Use Surf!

-Toro hang in there!- but the water was to strong and Toro was sent to the wall- Get up please!

Toro was able to stand up while glowing with a red aura and fire on her fists.

-Blaze huh?- muttered Rub from his position.

-Yeah this will be interesting- said Silver from behind.

-C'mon Sapphire you have to win!- said Emerald- Red won me before so you have to avenge me!

-Blaze huh?-said Sapphire- If she gets hurt anymore we are done but I can use it to our favour too.

-It won't be useful to you Sapph... Gyara use Surf again!- and water waves were thrown to the human shape pokemon.

-There's only one thing we can do now Toro! Use your best Blast Burn!

And with that Toro threw an even stronger Flame beam which was able to cut the waves and aim to the Gyarados. Due to the effect of Sunny Day and the power boost that Toro had from her ability, Blaze Blast Burn was way stronger than before and hit the water-flyinf type. With all that boosts the advantage of being a water type was not enough for Gyara who fainted from the power of the beam.

-You did great Gyara...-he said before turning to Sapphire- Toro is very tired, are you sure you want to continue Sapphire?

-Of course, I will never surrender- she said- and I doubt that my companion here would allow me to.

-I like that spirit, but you will loose Sapph- Red sai with a chanllenging face- Go Saur!

-Saur? Is he trying to let Sapphire a chance to win?- asked Gold.

-Red would never do so Gold- Crystal scolded him- He is always respectful to his adversary. He must think that Saur is the best option.

-Besides Sapphire would never accept being underestimated by anyyone- Blue told them- even if it was Red.

-They are right Gold- I told him- It's Red we are talking about.

-Okay Toro no time to loose Double Team and the start moving around!

-Saur Razor Leaf tot hem all!

-Flamethorwer!- and from each of the remaining copies of Toro flames were thrown to the green pokemon. The attack was very effective.

-Sysnthesis Saur- and the pokemon restored his health.

-C'mon Toro approach him and Blae Kick!- and just after recovering Venusaur was hit again by Toro, but with less damage.

-Now that's here use Solarbeam!- yelled Red to his pokemon.

-Quick Flamethrower Toro!- but it was no use, the Solarbeam charged in no-time and Knocked Out Toro with an explosion.

-I'm sorry Sapph...-muttered Rub- but the winner of the tournament is... RED!

-You were perfect Red, but someday I will beat you!-said Sapphire to his rival 3 seconds ago.

-If you keep improving like that I'm sure you will- said Red with his omnipresent smile- It was a great battle.

-You won Red, congratulations!- yelled Yellow running to meet him- You did good too Sapphire.

-Thanks Yellow!

-You don't seem very angry about the loss- asked Silver.

-I'm not! Red and Green were very far from us at the beginning, but today I could put up a good fight against Red- said Sapphire smiling- I even beat you and Gold today I can be proud.

-Well someone up to double battles?-asked Blue- I want to fight again, you wanna be my partner Silver?

-Why not?- said him.

-Do you want to fight now Yellow?-asked Red to the blonde next to him who was taken aback by the proposal.

-W-well, I'm not as good as you, I will only be a bother to you...- said Yellow before being grabbed by Red.

-Nonsense! C'mon Blue we are up for the challenge!- said Red running to the battlefield with Yellow.

-Okayyy- said Blue with that grinn I learnt to fear.

With that the random battles began. Red and Yellow won the double battle with their Pikachus and a very good combination of Volt Tackle. Blue and Silver were good too, but they were overpowered. Then Gold and Crystal teamed up against Sapphire and Emerald in a good fight which ended in a tecnic tie. Besides that they are allways bickering they Gold and Crystal make a good team: a combination of a reckless boy with the smart girl as a back up. After that it was very late and we all headed to Sapphire's apartment. When we arrived there Blue splitted the chores to make dinner:

-Well time to work a little bit. We will split the chores to have a quick and delicious dinner, now it's 8.30 p.m. so in an hour we should be able to eat- she said- Of course Sapphire will not do anything today. Rub you don't mind helping us a bit, do you?

-Of course not- he said- I can do almost anything, from cooking to cleaning.

-Well then you will help me and Yellow make dinner. Red, Green you must set the table.

-What about us?- asked Silver.

-The rest of us will work after dinner, someone has to clean the table and wash the dishes- she answered.

-Okay so let's begin with the work.

With that me and began to set the table. Since we were a 10 people we worked for over half an hour to get it ready, since we had to go to our apartments to get some chairs and some other things. When we finished I began to read a book on Sapphire's sofa. Whe I looked up i could see Sapphire and Emerald talking to each other about the battles of earlier and most of all their double battle. Silver was watching a show on the TV and Red was in the kitchen trying to learn something about cooking, when he came out from the kitchen they seemed more confused than anything else. He sat next to me.

-Do you know why Gold and Crystal are playing chess?- he asked.

-No clue- I answered.

-Easy- said a feminine voice next to me- they made a bet that if Gold won Crystal in both a battle and a game of her choice Crystal would go out for dinner with him.

-Well it seems that this is not going to happen then- I said to Blue seeing the confident face Crystal was making and the worried one that Gold had on his face.

-It's such a shame... couldn't you do something about that?- she asked me.

-I'm not as good at chess as Crystal- I said- And why I would help Gold?

-To let them have a date, of course- she whispered.

-Being a "Pesky" girl again?- I told her. She just smiled and turned around and went to ask Silver the same.

Then Rub entered the room with a bag of crisps. We all went to the table to eat some except from Gold and Crystal. Seeing that they still were with they game Rub put most of the crisps into a plate and then he went to give the rest to Gold and Crys. He handed them the bag.

-You want some?- he asked them.

-Oh thanks Rub!- said Crystal.

-I need them Rub, please give me some- said Gold sweating for the "extreme" thinking he had done.

-Quite a good match we have here, don't you?-Rub asked Crystal.

-Huh? You know how to play chess Rub, it's not very common?- said Crystal- this immature here doesnt' know how to play.

-Hey! I could resist until now, and I am going to win- said Gold determinen, but hen his face fell to the ground again when he realised that he didn't know how to win.

-It seems like the game is near to the end- said Rub.

With that I stood up and I went to see the game, I like to play a bit of chess and I wanted to know who was going to win, even though we all thought that this person was Crystal.

-Yeah it is- said a confident Crys.

-I give a maximum of three turns for one of you to win, if you make the right movements- said Rub smirking, while Crys' smile faded.

-Rub, I don't want to be rude, but I counted the turns of my strategy- she then looked to Gold who seemed to don't understand anything- and I need a minimum of 4 turns to win this, if I don't play with him a bit before I win, I mean.

-Then it seems that I wasn't speaking about you then- said Rub going to the kitchen again.

Gold immediately rised his head at his comment, Crystal was confused and watched the board again and again to look for something. Just after Rub entered the kitchen a certain matchmaking freak entered there running. After 20 seconds Blue emerged from the kitchen and whispered something to Gold's ear and Gold made his move. Crystal seeing no sign of the Rub's winner strategy anywhere she continued her own. After a turn it was Crystal's turn again and she prepared an obviuos checkmate. Then Gold made the last move and Crystal's eyes widened.

-Yo-you won!- she said in disbelief- I can't move my Ho-ohanywhere!

-I won?-said Gold in disbelief too- I won! I'm the best!

And with that he started to jumpp and shout inside the apartment with a smile from ear to ear in his face. I looked towards Crystal who was still in disbelief, but soon an small smile appeared in her face. Blue was just smiling with her matchmaking smirk. Gold then entered the kitchen and soon we heard a THUD. When we entered I could see Rub and Gold on the floor and an omelette on top of Rub's hat, the situation was at least, funny.

-Are you okay?- asked Gold to Rub.

-Y-yeah-said Rub.

-Look your hat is ruined- said Blue- Take it out!

-D-don't worry, I'm going to clean my head a little- and with that stood up and entered the bathroom.

-You wanted to see Rub's hair, didn't you?-asked Sapphire to Blue with a knowing look.

-Yeah, you said that his hair was black, but I've never seen it- she asked Blue- How he has it?

-I don't know, I've never seen him without the hat- said Sapph thinking- Have you Emerald?

-Nope- he answered.

-Now everything's fine- said Rub coming out of the bathroom with his face clean again and a clean hat.

-Is that a new one?- asked Blue dissapointed.

-No it's just clean- he said- I couldn't go anywhere with omelette in my hat.

-Sorry to ask you, but are you gay?-asked our immature friend.

-What? No, of course not-he said while waving his hands- How could you think something like that?

-Well, you know how to knit and sew, you are quite a clean freak, you know how to do chores...-he started before being interrupted by Rub.

-When you are alone you need to do some things by yourself- he said sadly.

-Alone?- Silver asked.

-Yes alone, my father is a Gym leader so he is always late at home and my mom used to have a lorry so I spent a lot of time alone- he explained- if my clothes were ruined I had to sew them by myself, if the house was a disaster, I had to clean it by myself and if I wanted to give my mom a present I would knit a scarf for her since she was the one who taught me to. I know that they are som weird things for a guy to do, but it doesn't mean I'm gay.

-Don't pay attention to him, Rub- Crystal said to him- He is just being Gold, as he has never done anything by himself.

-Hey, Crys that was extreme- Gold roared.

-I was the truth.

-It wasn't.

-It was.

That was a funny situation, seeing those two bickering made everyone laugh, Silver even flashed a grin. Even Rub, who just a moment ago was explaining a not very good part of his live, he was enjoying the moment just as everyone. A strange guy, I would have to talk with everyone after the party.

-Well now we should have dinner- said Blue while stopping to laugh.

And with that we started to eat. After battling all the afternoon we were all hungry, so we ate fast and soundly. All the food was okay, but it had some different taste from the usual food we use to eat at our meetings. It wasn't bad at all just different. While eating we all commented the different fights and chatted about some other meaningless issues. We chatted, laugh and had a good time. Before we noticed it was 11 p.m.

-Sapph we should start to clean this mess and go there- said Crystal with a serious tone.

-There?-asked Rub confused.

-It's a place only we know- said Blue to him.

-Oh! I get it- then he got up and placed his places, kinfe and fork to the kitchen, he then just grabbed his bag and said- It was fun guys, thanks for inviting me to the party. Happy birthday again Sapphire.

-Where are you going?- asked Sapphire.

-Home- he said turning to face us.

-Why?

-Because wherever you go you want to go alone- he said with a smile- or only the nine of you.

-Why don't you come with us?- she asked.

-You want me to?- he asked confused.

-I felt that you didn't want anyone else to know about that place- said Blue from next to her- I said that for this reason.

-Yes I don't want anyone to know about that place- she said- but I don't mind Rub knowing, I believe that he deserves to know about what happenned and why I was so mad the other day.

-O-okay, I don't mind if you don't- said Blue then.

-Are you sure?- said Rub- I don't want to interfere in your bussiness.

-If Sapphire is okay with that- I said to him- we will agree too. She is the most affected anyway.

With that everyone cleaned a bit and we headed out to the place.

Ruby's POV (11.20 p.m.)

We all headed out to the forest part of the academy. For what they said me we were going to the limit of the Academy Zone in the top of the tiny hill that was there. We were going in silence since Sapphire lowered her pace and I did the same. She then starting to talk.

-The story I amn going to tell you is not a happy one, it's the story of how the Pokedex Holder's met each other 5 years ago- she said to me- Anyone know about that story, only the 9 Dexholders and our parents, and Silver's dad doesn't know either. Will you keep it for yourself?

-I will- I said to her-I swear it for my mom and dad. No word will leave this mouth.

-I trust you- she said with her smile, then the smile faded- Well then I'm gonna start... You see, 5 years ago I was kidnapped... We all 9 were...

She then explained me the story of how she was kidnapped, when he met the others and finally the beaten up boy that was thrown to the jail that same day, me. Then she continued.

-He was there since over a month ago... He was the same age as me, but unlike me he was strong, brave, caring... He deffended me from the grunts there and got beaten by that, but he never seemed to mind.

She then sumarized me the days we were there, some of the experiments and medical tests they made to us and the battling training we were all made to do there.

-Did you ever found out why you were imprisoned there and the use of those experiments and tests?- I asked.

-No, we never found out. I believe that the boy I was talking about knew , but he never told us- she said before continuing.

After explaining me some more things, fiinally, the final day we all spend together took time in the story. She explained quicly the building part and went quite straight to the escape part... She explained with very detail the flight when sobbing she stopped.

-You can stop if you want- I said to her, she seemed hurt.

-N-no... snif... I'm okay- she said- you have to know all the story to understand why I was so mad they day I attacked you with the Pokedex- she ended smiling a little at the thought.

-O-okay then.

-So after an hour of flying something happened... He had just congratulated me for my birthday when a S-sa-la... a Salamence, attacked us...- she said sobbing again- He stood up and pushed me aside and with that the Salamence attacked him in the head, in his left side of the head. He tried to stand up, blood covering his right side of the face, but then the Salamence attacked him again and he was thrown out of Pilo. While falling he didn't ask for help... Even then he comanded Pilo to continue. We 9 were able to escape, but he died... I was so mad at Green because I believed that he was only trying to substitute him for someone else.

-I-I believe I understand you more now, Sapphire... All of you- I said to her, hering your story from another one was not easy.

-Could you f-find his body?- I asked knowing the answer, but I had to be sure.

-N-no, we never could find it...- she said- we are here.

I stopped to look around. It was and incredible sight even in the night. From there you could see some of the building and the park of the Academy in one side, the town in the other and its beach joining the sea in front of me... It was stunning in the moonlight, and with the daylight it whould be as good or even more.

-You like it?- whispered Sapphire while trying not to sob- I always come here if something is wrong with me or I feel sad. I feel that he hears me here and he comforts me.

-Him?-I asked.

-Him- she said while positioning aside and pointin to a gravestone in front of me who only had one work sculped in the rock...

"RUBY"

That simple name in the gravestone, my name, hit me with as much power as hearing our story before that. What happened after that hit me with even more power... Sapphire and the other 8 Pokedex Holders sat down and started to sob, Sapphire cried at full tear. They seemed like praying.

-I am sorry, but this is a very private moment- I said- I'll leave you alone, I will wait over there, take as much time as you need.

-Thanks Rub- muttered Emerald while Sapphire only nodded between tears.

I went to sat down and I sayed there silent. How I felt? Like the worst shit on earth! Seeing my friends crying for me while I could relieve all that pain... But would this solve anything? Would they be glad that I was alive? Yes, that was for sure... At first at least, but then when they discovered how much that 10 year old boy had changed, what would happen? Would they accept him or just be as dissappointed as his father? What would happen to him if they reject him? Thinking about that made me remember the first day I entered in that mess.

_I was a 10 year old boy coming out of the Supermarket with his mother holding some plastic bags and I was holding some more. We were going to make a great dinner to cheer for my dada at the Gym leader exam he was going to have the next week. Our bags were full of meat, fish and the very food that was my dad'd favourite. We were going to our house outside of the town, not very much only five minutes from there. My dad was training so the dinner would be a surprise. Just then I heard something and using my reflexes I sent out my Poochyena, Nana. _

_-Nana, Bite to those bushes!- I commanded and when he came out of the bushes he had a fainted Weepinbell in her mouth- Come out, you bastards!-I said to them._

_Then two grunts appeared from the bushes in front of us... They released 5 pokemon: one Houndoom, a Corphish, one Numel, one Sealeo and finally a Ninjask._

_-C'mon kid you will come with us!- they said- Willing or not!_

_-I'm not going anywhere!- I roared- Ruru, Coco, time to battle._

_-Uhm, a Poochyena, a Skitty and a Ralts- said one- and 5 vs. 3, this will be easy. Numel, Houndoom Flamethrower on that Poochyena, Ninjask Fury Cutter on the Ralts._

_-Corphish Bubblebeam on them, Sealeo Ice Wind._

_-This is nothing... Nana jump out of the way and then Hyperbeam on Houndoom. Ruru Psychic on Ninjask and throw him towards the Corphish- I said grinning- Coco Attract on the Sealeo._

_My attacks worked and the Houndoom was KO while the Sealeo was in "love" with Coco and Ninjask was nearly knocked out by their own team's Corphish. That left the battle 4 vs 3, but the advantatge was mine._

_-Coco Iron tail on Sealeo and Ruru Premonition!- I commanded- Nana use Howl._

_-Sealeo attack that damn cat with Ice wind, Corphish Crabhammer- said one of them._

_-Ninjask Quick Attack and Numel use Rock Throw-growled the other._

_But the Ice wind never came due to the attraction effect and the Iron Tail which Knocked him out. Ninjask's and Numel's attacks hit the target, but they were quite weak and the Crabhammer never touched Nana who dodged the attack._

_-Time to end this Nana use Take Down to Numel, Coco spinning Double-Edge to the Corphish- I said to them- Ruru are you ready?_

_And with that the Premonition atttack hit the insect pokemon while the other 2 foes were beaten by Nana's and Coco's attacks._

_-Yo-you won- they said in disbelief._

_-I'm not Dad's son for nothing you know?- I said threatening them with my 3 pokemon._

_-That's impressive kid- said a voice from behind- The rumors I heard are more than true._

_-Ma-master?- said the two grunts shaking in terror._

_- Yes, and I'm quite dissapointed in you..- he said- go to the base I will end this here._

_-Yes, Master- and then they left._

_I turned atound only to see a tall man dressen in a blue and red coat that covered him to his knees. He had his hair red and he had a pirate hardkerchief in his head. And most of all he was holding my unconcious mom._

_-Now, kid you mom is just asleep- he said smiling- Come with me or something worse will happen to her._

_I had no choice so I recalled my pokemon and stood there._

_-Now hand me your pokeballs and come with me._

_And with that I threw them the pokeballs and stood began to walk towards him... After that i felt a handkerchief in my mouth and after that I fell asleep. Whe I got up I was on a plane and after landing I was left in a room or jail with ten beds._

Gold's POV

We were all crying or sobbing. Sapphire was crying at the memories of his lost friend and crush. Rub was very respectful to let a us alone in this moment,. Even thoughI liked him to be my firend, this was a Dexholder's issue. After that I herad footsteps from behind and when I turned I could see Rub running towards us.

-I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, I know this is your moment- he said apologizing- But I think you should see what's happening in the academy!

-What's happening?- said Red worried.

-See it by yourself- he said to us pointing to the building.

* * *

**So that's it... the end of the seventh chapter. This was hard to do, but very fun at the same time. This chapters has got some important things... **

******I hope you enjoy it.**

**This chapter is as long as the previous, but this two will most likely be the longest ones in this fic. That was to make up for making you wait for more than 2 weeks between chapters.**

**PS: I changed some lines of the first chapter too. Not the plot or something important, just some lines which I thought weren't good enough.**

**All this said I just want to add: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**


	8. Chapter 8: A new threat?

**Hi everyone and welcome to the chapter number 8 of this fic!**

**As always... TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**Itsnowedlastnight: I'm very happy to read that someone is expecting me to update... it makes me feel more motivated to write more and better. The only reason I didn't update before is because I wanted to mantain updating in the firsts days of the week and plus it was Easter so... Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Rukineko1: No you are not XD and I'm more than happy to see that. The story is growing and even though it's nowhere near the end some things will have to change.**

**AlejandroSalsa: Thanks for saying that to me, I looked to see the mistakes and yes I made a lot in the first part... I 'll try to improve that. Thatnks for your review!**

**Guest: That's my friend the question of the year. I would say somewhere around 20. In fact I think that I will be able to make more, but just to be safe... Very glad you like it.**

**Awesomedude4444: It's not that they don't remember Ruby, the fact is they don't recognize him. There are a lot of reasons of that, 5 years is a lot of time, he has changed and they believe Ruby's dead. I'm gald to see that you love it, really.**

**smile all of your days: Nah, don't worry, you don't seem so old in your last review. Thanks for the encouragement, and enjoy this chapter.**

**And well that's all with TIME WITH REVIEWS for today. Wow 6 reviews this time, things are going right. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic, it helps me improve.**

**All this said, please READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Someone's POV (earlier the same day)

-Any improvement professor?-I asked to the short man in a white lab coat- Anything I could find interesting?

-Yes- he answered- In fact I have very good news.

-Something I don't hear very often... What are the news?

-The machine is almost complete- he said- we only have to made it quicker.

-Quicker?-I asked.

-Yes quicker-he then added -right now the machine would take at least a day and a half before the process is finished.

-That's a very long time- I was not pleased to hear that.

-But if my theories are correct the time would be really reduced.

-How much time that would be?

-The process would take three hours to finish- he said.

-That's better- I said- a lot better. When do you think that the machine will be finished?

-We will need a moth or so, master- he said- we have been working very hard, we only need a bit more examination and work to finish it.

-I only wish that you keep up with that work- I said clenching my fist- I have waited for so long. Am I clear?

-Like clean glass Master- he said bowing.

-Okay, now get the 15 newest recruits over here I have to send them somewhere...

-Right away, master- and he dashed out of the office.

I started to look around my office, as I ha done a lot of times before. I saw the same things every single day of my life, but I don't mind. In fact I was anxious to make the whole thing real. The books, legends, paintings, sculptures... All would be true not very long ago... And I would rise above everyone as the ruler of the world, and no one would be able to compete with me.

-Master, I brought them as you oredred- the professor said- the 15 strongest recruits.

Then I turned to them... They were the recruits we had just trained for a week. They were quite strong, but... well, that had to be done.

-Okay, from now on you fifteen are not new recruits anymore. From now on you are officially grunts of our organization- I said to them- And now I will send you all to your first mission.

I grabbed a map and pointed at one place.

-You will go in this exact location... The professor will give you the exact coordenates- I started- Your mission is to go there and capture 9 people, name the Dexholders. Capture them all and come here with them. You almost double them in number so you should be fine. IF someone of you is captured just stay calm and do what we taught you to the fisrt day you entered.

-Yes master- they all said in unison.

-One more thing- I said- If you succeed, you will be in a very different rank, do you understand what I mean?

-Yes master- they answered.

-So... that's all- I said to them- you go and do your job.

And with that they exited the office to do their preparation before the work. Than the professor approached me.

-You know that they are no match for them...- he said- Even if they were 30 they would still loose.

-I know, I'm not expecting them to win or capture a single one of them- I answered- I'm only testing the "famous" DexHolders. It will be good to know how much they have improved. Go to work professor, I've waited for so long already.

-O-okay master- and with a bow he exited the office.

And with that I went to my chair again and smirked. Soon, very soon my already postponed dream would come true.

Gold's POV

We were all crying or sobbing. Sapphire was crying at the memories of his lost friend and crush. Rub was very respectful to let a us alone in this moment. Even though I like him to be my firend, this was a Dexholder's issue. After a few minutes I heard footsteps from behind and when I turned I could see Rub running towards us.

-I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, I know this is your moment- he said apologizing- But I think you should see what's happening in the academy!

-What's happening?- said Red worried.

-See it by yourself- he said to us pointing to the building.

And in one of the buildings in the academy was fire. There was fire in the battlefields we just used that afternoon. Everyone looked concerned, the academy had never been attacked before.

-We must go there!- said Sapphire while wiping her tears.

-Let's go!- said Red- Rub are you comming?

-Y-yeah but...- he said.

-Don't worry we will not force you to fight... we will be more than enough- I told him.

-O-okay, thanks Gold.

And with that we returned to the academy running as fast as we could. Sapphire was first, since she was the most athletic of us all. This wasn't the time for us to battle... we all had very different emotions flowing in our head. Sapphire was still crying and I assume that she will not be the same as always at battling today. She was strong at battling... she had beaten me and Silver and put a good fight with Red that same afternoon, but everything relating to him would destabilize her a lot more than us... He was the closest to her of us all since the very beginning so that was understandable.

But the fact was that she changed a lot when something related to him happened... Like the day she went on that rampage with Green and Blue, or some times before that she would change from the cheerful and strong-willed Sapphire we all liked to an angry and despressed one. When she went on such rampages, not very common I must say, nobody could stop her, not even Blue, the one that she has more respect from all of the female DexHolders, and she would take days to speak to us or even go out of her apartment. Well, that wasn't true since the new guy Rub was able to calm her on her last rampage in a matter of minutes, quite an achievement.

I still remember what happened after landing in our safe location this same day five years ago...

_Me and Crystal landed in that town after two hours of flying. The flight was very calm and nothing happenned to us. We never saw anyone or anything strange in the darkness of the night. When we finally spotted the town we were going to we saw 2 little figures and his montures by his sides. When we saw who were they I could see Crystal's eyes spark in happiness. They were no less that Silver our redhead and serious companion and her "brother" from the orphanage, Emerald. When we landed she went straight to give a huge bear hug to the green eyed boy and I went to Silver. Being as serious as he was he just said nothing, he just raised his hand while waiting for a high five, which I accepted without thinking while smiling broadly. _

_After that we heard wing sounds and we looked up. The flapping thing was Aero and with him were Red and Yellow. When they landed Red cheered in joy while Yellow only saluted us smiling from ear to ear. We all greeted them and remained talking and laughing while waiting for the rest of our friends. After five minutes or so a roar warned us and we all looked up, only to see an orange dragon, Charizard. After that the pokemon landed and Blue came out with Green close to her. The same as Crystal, Blue ran to pull Silver in the strongest bear hug she had ever done. We were eight people there so the only ones who remained were Sapphire and Ruby who would come on her Tropius, Pilo. _

_We were all happy: Red was smiling like always while talking to Green who also had an smile on his face. Blue was joking towards Yellow and Crystal. I was speaking to Emerald and Silver was just smiling happily. After some more minutes Blue saw somthing in the other part of the street. I seemed to be a large pokemon with green leaves. Than would only fit one pokemon... Pilo. She started to run towards them, Ruby and Sapphire, smiling like she has never smiled before. Then somthing made she change her face and approach her slowlier while asking her:_

_-What's the matter Sapphire?- she asked concerned, making all of us to come towards her with the same worried face.  
-Ru-Ru...- I she was crying and having spasms, so the words would not com easily from her mouth, even that Emerald seemed to understand.  
-Ruby? Yeah, where is he?-said a very worried Emerald, making all of us even more worried noticing that this person was nowhere of sight.  
-Sapphire calm down, what happened?-asked a very worried Crystal.  
-Ru-Ruby! We were flying... A Salamence attacked us a-and Ruby fell of Pi-ilo. He fell off Pilo and now he-he's dead... H-he died to protect me...-she just managed to say crying just before passing out._

_All became silent then... Sapphire_ _was on the ground on her knees_ _while still crying for her lost grabbed her and held her tight on her chest. Wait... LOST? _

_-What does she mean? Why does she say that Ruby is dead?- I asked them confused with tears in my eyes- He can't be dead, he is the strongest of us all!_

_-They were atteacked by a Salamence during the flight?-asked Emerald confused._

_-He knew!-shouted Silver from behind kicking a can in the floor to a wall with rage- HE always warned us! "There is no way we can escape unnoticed, they'll come after us!", he said. I never really trusted those words hoping that he only wanted us to be cautious, but..._

_-But he was right all the time-snapped Green after that- And even though that we all are alive and he is not!_

_-This is just so unfair- cried Yellow from behind- He was there for more time than us and alone, he sure suffered more than us._

_-He tried to proctect some of us, mostly Sapphire since she was the weakest from us all- Crystal said- And yet he is the only one who wasn't able to escape. This is so unfair!_

_I then grabbed my pokeball containing Mantaro and threw it out._

_-C'mon guys we have to make sure he is dead... Let's search for him._

_-Alright!- yelled evryone besides Red, Blue and Green grabbing his pokeballs. But before any of us could jump to their flying types something grabbed us._

_-Saur Vine Whip!- and with that we were all stopped in tracks while the Venusaur's Whips were holding us._

_-What are you doing Red? We must search for him- I yelled._

_-You are not going anywhere!- roared Blue while holding Sapphire still unconcious- what are you trying to do? To get you captured again?_

_-I don't care!-said Emerald._

_-And how would that help?-said Green shouting- He sacrified himself to bring Sapphire here unharmed. If any of us is captured again, he or she will not be able to escape alone. How that could help us or him? That would only make his sacrifice to be in vain..._

_-How can you be so coldhearted- I yelled to them- We have to do something about that, we can't leave him alone..._

_-C-cold, he-hearted?- asked a very angry Red- Cold-hearted, you say?- I then looked at his face and he was crying and shaking with rage- He fell of a flying type while flying very high, he had the highest route of all of us you know?_

_-Gold, please, just undesrtand- said Blue crying too- He is DEAD! And he would preffer us to be here safe than to be out there searching for his body. It's hard, I know, but we have to endure it. There is someone who will miss him more than anyone else, you know?_

_-WHO?- I asked in rage- he was kinda a mentor to us! He was OUR friend! He was OUR leader and he was younger than the most of US!_

_-That's true Gold- spoke Blue again- he was kinda a mentor to us and our friend, but... He was Sapphire's vessel of hope and confidence and something like her Guardian Angel... Sapphire will be the one who will miss him the most._

_I became speechless... As I calmed down I could feel the Whips lower their grip on me. As I sat down I started crying again. All the words they have told me were true, but I couldn't accept them. Green then stood up and went to talk to someone on the phone... Most likely his grandfather PROF. OAK while we only remained quiet._

_The next days were something I never want to experience again. Everyone was just to depressed that nothig could cheer them up. Not even I could form an smile. We were satying in a cheap hotel while waiting for our family or relatives to come and pick us up. Sapphire got up the next morning of the incident, but she was the most depressed of us all. _

_We were all looking at the TV aimlessly when the announcement of the Pokedex Holder was shown in the screen. Sapphire became to sob just after it started, and Red tried to change the channel. Before he could do it Sapphire said something that surprised us all._

_-W-we should compete in it- she said._

_-What?-asked Blue- Why?_

_-I was useless that day- she said- I was so terrified that I only could see him fall in front of my eyes- she said between sobs- But this won't happen again. I want to demonstrate him and myself that I will be able to protect the ones I care for... just like he did._

_-Are you sure?-asked Red._

_-Ye-yes, I'm sure- she said- I want him to feel proud of me... wherever he is- and with that she started crying again and went to the bathroom so that we couldn't see her._

_-What are we going to do?- asked Yellow._

_-I think we should compete in- said Green- This is what he would like us to do... To keep going without forgetting where we come from._

_-Alright then!- I said- We should start training as a team don't you think? We arleady are one, but we will need to train._

_-Yeah, but leave that for tomorrow- said Blue- besides what she has just said, Sapphire still need time to realise what she has gotten into._

We arrived at the academy after 10 minutes of running. What I saw there was not as bad as I expected, but it was still disturbing. The battlefield we used before was into flames and the others ones were burning too. Some water pokemon were tryinig to extinguish the fire, but they were very weak and coulnd't do much work. From our position we could see around ten people burning the place. Then Green spoke.

-Red, you will comand the fighting group, Blue you will lead the group who will extinguish the fire- he said.

- Okay, Silver, Gold, Yellow and me will fix this- said Blue- Red, Green, Emerald, Sapphire and Crystal you will capture them.

-Okay!- yelled Red- C'mon guys, let's go.

And they all dashed out. The only thing that surprised me is that Rub stepped aside, but followed them from behind. Then we all sent out our water-types. Blasty, Omny, Feraligatr, Kingdra, Poltaro and Mantaro were our main water forces.

-Okay, Gold go to the battlefield number 3 with your two pokemon, Yellow and Silver to the battlefield number 2 and I will stop the fire in the surroundings with those pokemon helping me- said her- We will be positioned in a way that we will always be able to see each other, is that clear?

-Yeah, let's go guys- I said to them while I satarted to run towards my spot- Poltaro Hidropump, Mantaro Water Gun!

Green's POV

-Okay!- yelled Red- C'mon guys, let's go.

And our group started to run towards the people causing the fire. When we arrived there we could see twelve people with fire types attacking the battlefield number 1. When we were to send our pokemon they all turned to face us and some of them appeared from behind. We were surrounded by 15 unknown enemies. They all were from the same team organisation. I knew that because they all used the same uniform: blue trousers and a red jacket with a purple sphere in the middle. The sphere seemed to be the same shape as our planet, the Earth.

-Stop this attack!- yelled an enraged Sapphire.

-What do you want?- said Red after that.

-We want you, of course, the famous Pokedex Holders- said one grunts taking stepping in front of them.

-Well, then come and try to get us- said a confident Emerald.

-You seem to be very confident while we overpower you in number and you are all surrounded by enemies- said another grunt- this willl be easy.

-Let's see it then- said Red- Go Aero, Gyara!

-Go Golduck, Scizor- I yelled.

-Rono, Dono battle stance!

-Go Dusclops, Mr. Mime.

-Arcapeon, Tupeon time to battle.

-You won't even dream to beat us- now a woman said- Let'ss show this kids what we have got.

And with that they all realeased their pokemon. In a second we were facing 30 pokemon which consisted in fire, water, phsychic and dark types. Crawdaunts, Camerupts, Slowbros and Murkrows were in front of us. They all atacked at the same time while we were catching another pokeball from our belt. Then we put our trained plan in action.

-Flamethrower/Hidropump/Shadow ball!- they yelled.

And there was an explosion in the area. A cloud of dust was in the place we were only a second ago. Some of them entered the cloud hoping to find us there unconcious or something while the more cautious ones stayed back sending out some other pokemon such as Fearows and Myghtienas, pokemon with good smell or visual senses. When the dust cleared only some grunts were there. They all seven were tied by Saur's Vine Whips and all looked around to find us.

We were above them, flying in top of Charizard, Pilo, Mantine, Tupeon and Aero. Sapphire was a bit more nervous than normally because just after that she comanded her pokemon that were hidden under the enemies to attack.

-Dono finish the Dig! Rono use then Earthquake!- she yelled sending some pokemon to the ground fainted- Pilo charge the Solarbeam.

-Aero use Wing attack to the flying types.

-Charizard Fire Blast to rear side! Scizor Extremespeed to the front line.

-Arcapeon use Flame Wheel to break their deffense line!

-Saur use Razor leaf to the tied grunt's pokemon!

-Mr. Mime use Psychic!

With that most of the pokemon were fainted. Even though they were more people than us they still lacked of team work and their pokemon weren't as powerful as our pokemon.

-Dusclops use Night Shade to the Slowbros remaining!-shouted Emerald.

-Rono Hyperbeam!-shouted Sapphire- Pilo Solarbeam now!

-Aero you too Hyperbeam!

-Charizard fly us higher and Flamethrower to the ones that are trying to attack us from behind.

- Arcapeon Fire Spin to encircle them.

With that done we won. Our strategy went perfectly, first we needed them to make an extremely powerful attack, which they did in the first place and with that distraction we fly up the sky and we attack them from there while Sapphire's pokemon attack from below the terrain. If some of them enter the cloud, Saur will capture them with Vine Whip. Then our flying types attack the front and rear line at the same time leaving no place to scape while a Fire Spin finally blocks all their movements. A good strategy, indeed.

After looking at them I could see that the only pokemoon that were not in their pokeballs were the Psychic types, Slowbro's and Spoinks. They were nearly fainted, but their trainers never recalled them in their poekballs. In fact everyone trapped in the Fire Spin had an odd look in their faces like if nobody knew what had happened. Some muttered something like "What am I doing here?" or "Where am I?". I then went to one still trapped in a Vine Whip with not a happy look in my face.

-Why where you looking for us?- I asked the grunt- How did you know where we are? Tell, ME, NOW!

Red's POV

We were all okay and they were all captured. The strage thing was that they didn't seem to remember what were they doing just a second ago. They all had blank looks in their faces and asked weird things. Then Green approached one grunt still trapped with the Vine Whip and asked him some things, he didn't look quite happy.

-Why where you looking for us?- I asked the grunt- How did you know where we are? Tell, ME, NOW!

-I'm not going to say anything to you!- said the grunt.

- I said... tell me now!- said a really pissed Green.

But then something rare happened. The grunt, seconds ago very threatening, shivered and the look on his face became blank. After this he started to look around frantically and began to say weird things:

-Where am I? Who are you?- he asked leaving all of us astonished.

-Tell me why you were going after us!- shouted Green- and right NOW!

-What are you t-talking about? Who are you?- he said while steping back with a frightened look on his face.

-What?- said Green, who was beggining to be very, very mad- Don't play numb with me now and tell what are you doing here.

Then the same happened and Green was not mad anymore, now he was very furious. Today was a tiring day and the fact being interrupted in our every-year "ritual" by a new criminal organisation made he be really mad with them. Now Green was shaking the grunt violently while the poor man was only frightened. This made no sense at all, but I had to stop Green or he would do something that she would regret later. When I started running I noticed that I was already late to stop him.

-The last chance I give you!- he said showing him a fist- What, are you, doing, HERE?

-Please, I don't know anything- the grunt said- I don't even know who I am!

Then Green clenched his right fist a little more before throwing a punch at him. I tried to reach and stop him, but I simply couldn't. The blow, but, never arrived at the grunt.

-What are you doing Green?- asked Rub while grabbing his right fist in the air, three or four inches away from the grunt's face.

-Why are you stopping me Rub?- he said with his face red of rage.

-Do you really want to hurt anyone?- he asked Green- Do you really want to do something you'll regret later?

After seeing the scene Emerald, Sapphire and Crystal approached the two and I was already there.

- What do you mean with that? I was only trying to make him talk- he said still angry.

-And hurting him was necessary?- Rub said to him- And even that would have been totally of no use.

-What do you mean?- Green said.

-Because they don't know anything about what have just happened- Rub answered simply.

-What?- Green asked- They did this, how can they don't know anything about it? Are you covering them?

-Green what are you saying with that?- asked Sapphire- Rub is not one of them.

-Then what do you mean by that?- Green asked Rub angrily.

-They really don't know anything about it because they forgot it- he explained, not even taken aback by Green's assumption- they forgot it after doing it.

-How could they?- I asked- One can't just forget something on his own will.

-With the help of a psychic pokemon you can do it- he explained.

-They never returned they psychic types- Crystak said-that's weird.

-But that still doesn't explain why they lost they memory- said Emerald.

-They used the attack Amnesia- I said after realising it- They made their psychic types to use the attack Amnesia on themselves unlike on the pokemon like always. Isn't that right, Rub?

-Y-yeah, this is what I believe too- he said- If I'm correct this is what they did after being captured, so that they couldn't tell anything to you.

After that we put all the grunts to sleep with Sleep Powder and called the Pokemon Assossiation. Just then Blue, Silver and the rest arrived after having extinguished the fire. When I noticed Yellow being carried in Blue's back I ran to them.

-What happened to Yellow?-I asked- Is she okay?

-Calm down Red, Yellow is okay- she said with a smile- she's just tired and sleeping. She recovered our pokemon and the ones that helped me extiguish the fire. After that she just fell asleep.

-Oh, okay- I said after overreacting like that- That's okay. Did you have any problems with the fire?

-Nope- said Gold- we left the place wet enough to prevent any fire to start again tonight. How about you?

-No problem at all- I said to them before turning to Blue- but me and Crystal need to talk to you after all this mess is cleared.

-O-okay- she said before smiling devishly at me- Can you hold Yellow for me, I'm kinda tired.

-Yeah, of course- and I picked Yellow in my back- now let's meet with the others, Green was calling the Pokemon Association before.

After a little while a helicopter arrived and some counselors came to us. Green and Silver went with them to explain what had happened because the Association wanted to know everything and they needed one person from each group. When they left we all went to one bench to sit and recover from all the commotion. After a little while we recieved a message from Green who told us to meet the 9 Dexholders an our later in Sapphire's apartment. 5 minutes after that Rub stood up.

-Well guys I believe its time for me to go home- he said- it's already 2 a.m.

-Okay, Rub- I said offering him a handshake, which he took- take care.

-I will- he said before turning towards Sapphire- Happy birthday again Sapphire I hope you had a good time in this day... Despite the latest events.

-Yes, thanks Rub- she said to him- it was good to have you in the party today, and I had a good time.

-I'm glad to hear that- he said and then he whispered something to her, who answered him the same way- Well thanks for leaving me stay with you today, good night!

-No problem Rub- said Blue- Bye.

We all waved him while he headed to his apartment. After that I called Crystal and Blue and we went to a place to be alone and talk about a certain person: Green. Meanwhile the others chatted ad rested as much as they could before we had to go to Sapphire's place.

Ruby's POV

That was a tiring day, not something I expected before going to the party. I was very tired so I stood up and I turned to face the remaining Dexholders.

-Well guys I believe its time for me to go home- he said- it's already 2 a.m.

-Okay, Rub- Red said offering me a handshake, which I took- take care.

-I will- I said before turning towards Sapphire- Happy birthday again Sapphire I hope you had a good time in this day... Despite the latest events.

-Yes, thanks Rub- she said to me- it was good to have you in the party today, and I had a good time.

-I'm glad to hear that- I said and then I whispered something to her- Don't worry, that story is safe with me... Not a word will leave this mouth.

-I know Rub- she said whispering too- thanks for coming and the presents.

- Well thanks for leaving me stay with you today, good night!- I said after that and I headed out.

-No problem Rub- said Blue- Bye.

And with that I headed to my apartment. That was a very strange day. First the friendly battles between the Dexholders, then the treating of the pokemon, the present to Sapphire, the dinner at Sapphire's place, the trip to my gravestone and finally the incident with the grunts. So much for only one afternoon.

The fact was that the events weren't the most tiring things, the problematic parts were the emotion consequences of those events. Hearing your story, seeing a monument made for your "fallen" self, seeing them all crying or sad when it's been five years since the incident... That was hard, very hard. But that was not everything, those tense moments when they wanted to fight me or when Silver offered that to me...

Thinking about that I arrived at my apartment. I entered and went directly to my room. I had the feeling that I wouldn't be able to sleep well that night. I was sure that my nightmare would happen sooner or later. When I was ready to sleep my PokeGear rang.

-Hello?- I asked confused, it's not very normal to call someone at 2.10 p.m.

-Ruby? How are you dear?- said the voice from my mom.

-Mom? Why are you calling now, do you know what time is it?- I asked her.

-We know the time- said the voice of my father.

-How are you dear? Are you alright?- asked my mom concerned.

-Yeah, I'm okay- this was starting to be more and more rare every second- Why do you ask? Couldn't you call tomorrow? It's quite late.

-We need to call you after what happened today- said my father.

- Today? You know about the attack?- I asked.

-Yes, I know- my father said- The pokemon Association informed everyone that something happened in the academy.

-Everyone? They posted in the news or something?- I asked.

-No, when your dad day everyone he means the Gym leaders and some other important people as the Professors- my mom explained.

-Oh, I understand. So yeah 15 people attacked the Dexholders and burned some indoor battlefields to make them go- I explained- But the Pokedex Holders were able to defeat them.

-How you know all that?- asked my father.

-I was with them when everything took place- I explained.

-You helped them?- asked my mom.

-Well that's something good- Norman said.

-Don't get the wrong idea dad, I dind't help them- I said clear- The ones who fought were the 9 Dexholders, no one more, no one less.

-But you were with them, weren't you?-asked my dad.

-Yes, but only because I was with them all the afternoon- I said.

-So you were with them and you did nothing?- my dad shouted.

-They never needed my or any help- I explained.

-You should have helped them, Ruby it was your duty.

-It wasn't, I'm not a Pokedex Holder- I answered- They are.

-You are strong, you could be one of them- he said in a stern voice.

-Sorry dad, but I believe there is something you don't understand- I began- but I hate battling. How anyone as weak as me, that hates battles as much as I do, can even imagine to be a Pokedex Holder?

-You are not weak, you are just scared, a little boy too scared to do something- he said.

-I'm sorry dad but I'm not in the mood to discuss about something you'll never understand- I said to him.

-You'll have to- he said.

-Not today- I answered- Goodnight dad, goodnight mom.

-Not today but on Sunday- my dad said in a strange calm voice, the same he used when he sent me to the academy.

-What do you mean?

-A taxi will take you home on Sunday morning and return you here the next morning so that we can spend a day together- explained my mom cheerfully.

-And don't even think of not comming to avoid me- warned my dad- Or I'll be the one to come and pick you up in front of everyone.

-Don't worry dad, I'll come- I said.

-Okay. See you on Sunday- said Norman then.

-Bye darling I can't wait to have you home again!- said mom.

-I know mom, I know- I said to her- Goodnight and see you all on Sunday.

After that I ended the call. After hearing that I would have to face my dad again the day after tomorrow I had one thing clear: that night I would have a nightmare. What I didn't know was if it would be my normal nightmare or some other in which my dad would do something terrible to me. Realising that, even though it was very late in the night, I still wouldn't be able to sleep I sent out my 6 pokemon and I started grooming them, as I did every single day.

Blue's POV

Green had just called us saying he was already heading to Sapphire's apartment with Silver and that they were waiting for us, the 7 Dexholders who were still at the benches resting and talking about other things. After talking with Red and Crystal I joined them and we talked about everything except the incident, we all knew that we were going to talk about that in some minutes so we all kept the details of the events for later. In the conversations I noticed that one name never appeared, but I understood why. The name never appeared was the name of the boy that was with us all the afternoon, Rub. I must say that I kinda like this guy, it seems one of the only people that can be with us without dsturbing us or simply without seeming a complete stranger. He helped me arrange a date between Gold and Crystal so that's another point in his favour. The fact that his name was never mentioned was because some of us noticed strange things about him, some things we would discuss the same night probably.

We headed to his apartment and we arrived there five minutes after his call. When we entered they were in the door waiting for us. We entered there and we all sat down in the chairs Green and Red had taken from their apartments in the party. Seeing that it was very late, it was 2.50 a.m., I called Yellow who was still being carried by Red to ask her to help me take somthing to eat from the leftovers of the birthday dinner. When she woke up and realised that she was in Red's back she nearly fainted. When Red left her on the floor she was as red as a Tamato berry, and she ran to the kitchen to avoid Red seeing her like that. After placing the food on the table, it was like another dinner because along with Rub and Yellow we nade a lot of food the evening before, and starting eating Gold spoke:

-So Green, Silver what happened with the Pokemon Association?

-We went there and explained everything that happened here- Green answered- from the moment we noticed the fire to the final. Silver told them the part of the fire while I related the battle and the method they used to avoid interrogations.

-How they reacted- asked Sapphire in a concerned voice- Did they suggest something?

-Nothing about what you are fearing Sapphire- he said- They didn't mention the fact that we need a new member. I don't think they have forgetten about it, but they never brought it.

Sapphire felt relieved, we could see that by the look on her face. In fact some of us feared the same, this was the perfect opportunity to bring the subject again.

-We believe that was because we managed to defeat them without much problems- said Silver- It only took 10 minutes to stop the fire and you needed even less to beat 15 people.

-Yeah, that's right- said Emerald proud of his work- we whiped them out!

-If I can say something, I believe it was too easy- said Crystal.

-What do you mean Crys?- asked Gold.

-I mean that they were three times more people than us, that's right, but they didn't last much- she said.

-And what's the problem with that?- asked Yellow.

-Do you remember Team Rocket?- she asked and we all nodded.

-We are stronger now than we were then, that's true- she said- but the grunts of Team Rocket were quite strong, not like the ones we fought today.

-Crys is right- added Red- They never worked as a team, they were only 15 people put in a group to fight someone. Or that's the way I saw it back then.

-I feel the same, we had an strategy- added Sapphire- but the only thing they did was attack at the same time with powerful attacks.

-Even when they talked, they lacked a leader- added Green- They didn't have a "team leader" to say it simply.

-So they were bad at training?- asked Gold- Team Rocket grunts were a real threat sometimes.

-That's not it Gold- said Crystal- It's like they never battled together as a group before. When the dust covered the zone some of them tried to get us on their own while some others waited outside the cloud of dust.

-If I can guess they were new to the organization- said Red.

-NEW?-asked Gold and Emerald at the same time.

-Are you saying that they sent to fight us the newest recruits they had?- asked Gold angrily- They underestimate us so much!

-I don't think that's the case- said Silver.

-What else can be? They underestimated us and we wiped the floor with them- Emerald said- End of the story.

- Maybe the organization sent the newest to us for a purpose- said Yellow.

-What kind of purpose?- asked Gold- this make no sense at all.

-Yes it does- I said- For what you are saying, they were new and couldn't work as a team, so it must be a purpouse for it's leader to send them instead of some more trained grunts.

-That's right, I feel it's like they were sent to fail their mission- said Crystal- to be captured or to...

-To test us- realised Gold- Are you saying that they lost 15 members of that organization only to test our abilities?

-That's my guess right now- said Green.

-Well that changes a lot of things- said Red- If they are testing us, it means that we are the targets or their major problem between them and their final goal.

-This also mean that they will be back- added Silver- In both cases they will attack again.

-That is if they really wanted to test us- Emerald added- What if they though that we weren't as strong as we are and they failed with their strongest ones?

-I wouldn't count on it Emerald- said Crystal.

-But it's an option- he deffended himself.

-Yeah it is- I said- but being a bit more cautious will not hurt anyone- "We all still remember the last time we thought that one of us was just warning us more than necessary, he is not here with us anymore".

-O-okay- he said.

-So for now everything is clear- said Gold- I think it's time to go to bed.

-I believe it's time to talk about someone else- said then Silver- who's name is Rub.

-What about him?-asked Sapphire confused.

-He is hiding something- said Green directly.

-Of course he is hiding something- said Sapphire- He is hiding the motive of his hate to battles.

-Are you sure he hates them?- asked Green.

-He seems to- said Emerald- he never wants to battle, even if we are his opponent.

-But Red, Blue and Silver could see his face during our battles- Green added- he seemed to enjoy them somehow.

-But he never wanted to battle, he even rejected doing it as a present for my birhtday- Sapphire added.

-That's true, he never wanted to battle, but I could notice that he has quite an eye for battles- Silver said- Maybe it was just luck, but he noticed that Poli was going to win against Scizor even though it seemed the opposite.

-How?- Green asked.

-I heard that Red had asked Poli to use Mind Reader so I knew- said Sapphire- but he said that he expected something because Red seemed very calm and confident.

-The same happened in the fight of Sapphire vs. Silver- I said- he said that Sapphire was planning something, but then he complained about not seeing anything because of the sun, and he couldn't explain more.

-But that could be just luck- said Emerald.

-It could be Emerald- said Crystal- but just after some seconds he could make an strategy to beat me in my chess game with Gold. He wasn't even playing and he said that someone just needed 3 turns to win and after that he added that this one wasn't me because I needed at least 4 turns.

-He was great then!- said Gold- He helped me win for my second match today. And Super Serious Gal... You know what that means right?

-Yeah I know, now shut up Gold- she added blushing- The fact is that he is very intelligent too.

-He likes to take care of pokemon too- said Yellow- He treated Sapphire's pokemon okay and even healed the Toro's wound.

-Yeah I can say that he knew what he was doing then- said Green- That's why I think he is hiding something.

-Like his hat- I said then- He never allowed us to see his hair, he has always his hat on it.

-That's true, I have never seen his hair in those weeks- Emerald said.

-He has rare hobbies too- said Gold- Kinitting, sewing, contests...

-You already know why he has them- said Sapphire- and please don't make fun of him about that. I believe you wouldn't be the first, nor the 20th to do that.

-Yeah last Monday the whole class made fun at him because he entered constests instead of battles, even mr. Mike did- explained Emerald- And for what he said it was the same in his previous school.

-So that's what he meant by being alone- said Silver- Not only because of his parents. He had very few friends there.

-He didn't have any friend there- said Sapphire- he told me and by the way the other class members react to him, I can feel the truth in his words.

After those things we stopped for some seconds. He was quite rare, that was true. He was shy and nervous with us, not like everyone, it's like he treated us like equals, not with fanatism. After knowing him a bit more he became more friendly and he was respectful, like when we were sitting in front of Ruby's gravestone. After those seconds Gold spoke:

-You know... I feel like I've met him somewhere before- said Gold "thinking"- don't ask me who or why, but that's my feeling.

-Yeah Gold, whatever- said Crystal.

-Hey! That's a feeling I got, okay?- deffended Gold- Why don't anyone takes me into account?

-Because we have a lot of reasons to not doing it- said Red and we all laughed while Gold only scratched his head embarrassed.

-Well I think it's quite late guys- I said- We should go home and sleep. Who will be here this weekend.

-I will train and be with gramps tomorrow- said Green- but on Sunday I will return by lunch time.

-I will be here all weekend- said Sapphire- my dad's exploring something far away and I will have to phone him to be able to talk with him.

-I will be helping in the Orphanage but I will be able to have lunch with the ones who are here.

-My uncle is going to visit me- said Yellow happy- We will go fishing in the lake or the sea, the one he prefers.

-I don't know... I will be here and train, even though I have a report for Monday- said Red.

-I will visit my fahter in prison- said Silver.

-I will visit a Daycare for pokemon next to my home- said Gold- but this will last only for tomorrow, my mom wants me to start studying for next month exams.

-You should if you want to continue in your course- said Crystal- If not you will fail.

-I am going to go to the beach with my parents tomorrow, to at least take advantatge of the good weather we are having- I added.

-So why don't we have dinner at someone's house on Sunday and the one who are here can have lunch or spend time together- said Crystal.

-It's a good idea, I believe this time we will go to my apartment- I said- It's been a while since the last time.

-Okay so, it's time to sleep- said Gold- Goodbye Sapphire and happy birthday.

We all said our goodbyes to Sapphire who waved and we headed to our apartments. The first to arrive where Emerald, only three apartments apart from Sapphire, Red and Yellow, who where neighbours a street before us. Gold, Silver and Crystal were on the other direction so me and Green, neighbours too, were the only ones left walking in the street. Being as late as it was the streets were empty and dark. When we arrived at my apartment kept waking towards Green's apartment. When we arrived ther he opened and we entered. He seemed a bit surprised by my behaviour but only said:

-You know I won't let you sleep in here- he said- Don't you "Pesky" girl?

-I am not being a "Pesky" girl now Green- I said seriously.

-Why are you here then?- he asked.

-Green, you have some explaining to do- I said to him.

-About what?- he asked confused.

-About you!

* * *

**So that's it for the eight chapter. This one was hard in some way, but as I started writing it was very hard to finish it, I wanted to write more of it.**

**As said this chapter is shorter than the previous, but it has some important things too. Even though it's shorter it's quite long... I'm impressed of myself.**

**The only things remaning to be said are: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**


	9. Chapter 9: A father's blackmail

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 9th chapter of this fic.**

**Before I forget TIME WITH REVIEWS:**

**Rukineko1: Sorry for the short battle scene, but as it was explained in the same chapter I needed to make it short to make the Dexholders feel that something was not right with the grunts. I'll assure you that this wont be the last Dexholders-in-action time in the fic. **

**Awesomedude4444: I have to admit that I had fun writting this part... And yes! cliffhanger XD.**

**Itsnowedlastnight: I would be glad to receive it, but sure there are a lot more autors just as worthy, if not even more than me. Anyway, your reveiws always improve my mood, so thanks for that.**

**smile all of your days: Yeah, too bad that they don't trust his feelings... And thanks for correcting me it really helps me to keep my focus while writing.**

**AlejandroSalsa: I'll take your advice into account, maybe I will ask someone to correct it. I'll try to be more precise with spelling and grammar by myself for a while, but if the quality of the fic is at risk... I'll ask someone (maybe you XD). Thanks for the advice!**

**Guest: I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but... You'll have to wait longer for that. Glad you like the chapter!**

**Natsuna2427: Thanks for your enthusiastic review, I just hope that I can keep up with all your expectations! I'll try to keep people excited.**

**Well so that's all today with the reviews... Wow! this chapter got 7 reviews, a new record for me. I only have to thank to the ones of you that have reviewed. Thanks for your dupport, corrections, questions, guesses... All this is what helps me get all fired up XD To those who still have not reviewed, thanks for reading this story and feel fre to ask anything. **

**THhose things being said... Please READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Someone's POV

The attack had failed, as predicted. I could tell by the way the man was looking at me. Those grunts were good at battling alone, but they lacked both team work and discipline, after only a week of training they could learn very few things. I sent them only to test my enemies and to get information about their pokemon and skills. The man then started speaking:

-Ma-master, I'm sorry to report you that the mission today was a complete failure- the man on the screen said.

-That was expected- I said to him.

-What do you mean? The grunts you, master, sent were totally whipped out- he told me- They didn't even last 10 minutes. In less than that they were all on the floor beaten and captured.

-Did they do what we taught them?- I asked- The procedure to avoid telling everything, I mean?

-Y-yes they did- the man on the screen said- No one of them can tell anything now, they don't even know their names.

-Good- I said.

-Ma-master I don't understand- the man asked confused- The plan was a disaster, but you don't seem angry at all. Why?

-Because the plan was made to fail- I said- I sent those grunts there to be captured.

-There has to be another purpose- the man said.

-Of course, the purpose was to test the abilities of the Dexholders- I said- to know what I'm against. I wouldn't be mad if they brought me one of them captured, but it was nearly impossible of that to happen. Now tell me, you saw the fight right?

- Of course, that's my mission in the academy- he said- Well they divided in two groups: one to extinguish the fire that the grunts caused to attract them, and another to fight the grunts.

-So how many were fighting the grunts?

-Only five, three boys and two girls- he said- the two older girls and the other two boys were trying to stop the fire, which they did in less than 15 minutes.

- So it was 5 vs 15 and they only lasted 10 minutes?

-Even less than that- he said- The Dexholders had a plan and I less than 5 minutes 7 or 8 grunts were already tied in the ground by a Venusaur while the boys were flying above them on their flying types.

-You'll pass me a written report later with the pokemon and attacks they used- I said- Now continue.

-Yes, they used their pokemon to attack at the same time both the front and the rear line of the grunts trapping them in the middle while the grunts tried to block or escape from the attacks. After that they attacked with powerful moves to end the battle right there.

-Well that was quicker than I even imagined- I said- The nine of them didn't defeated Giovanni and Team Rocket for nothing- after a pause- Well please pass me an entire report of the battle. I want a description of every pokemon they used and they have. I know you have a lot of information about that, being in the same building as them has its good points.

-I will Master- he said- You can count on me.

-You better not deceive me- I said before adding- I also want a report of what places they like to go and times when they will be weaker than always or to catch them by surprise. You can do that right?

-Of course master- he said.

-Well so that's all- I said- The only thing I have to ask you is to not get caught and to maintain your job in the academy.

-Don't worry about that, nobody will suspect anything from a teacher- I said.

-They better not.

And with that I ended the call. After learning that they had even improved more than we expected I would have to take some decisions. I called the professor then. When he arrived, he vowed and asked why I wanted to see him.

-You said that the machine will be concluded in about a moth isn't that true?- I asked him.

-Ye-yes master.

-That means that in the next month all the grunts have to be better trained.

-Why? Is this because of the Dexholders?- he asked.

-Yes, they have improved more than we expected them to, so from now on I want at least a group of 20 grunts training every minute of the night- I explained- They can take turns to sleep. I want them to be as strong as possible when the machine is complete.

-It will be done as you wish master- he said.

-And professor, I'll only wait a month, nothing more.

-You will not have to wait longer than that, Master- he said- if that's all I'll go. Tomorrow we will have a lot of work to do.

And with that he left. I looked around my office once again. How many times I had already done that? I couldn't count. The same pictures with those figures, that sculpture of those pokemon on the corner, the history books on my shelves which I knew by heart… All pointed to the same thing and to a destiny: me being the world's ruler.

Green's POV

-You know I won't let you sleep in here- I said- Don't you "Pesky" girl?

-I am not being a "Pesky" girl now Green- she said in a surprisingly seriousl tone.

-Why are you here then?- I asked confused.

-Green, you have some explaining to do- she said to me while sitting on the sofa.

-About what?- I asked more than confused.

-About you!

-About me?- I asked- What about me?

-Your behaviour-she said.

-What behaviour?- my tone fell completely.

-I spoke to Red and Crystal after you went to report the incident with Silver- she said serious- They told me that you were about to do something that you don't usually do.

-You mean the incident with the grunt?- I asked.

-What else?- she asked- Why did you try to punch him?

-It was so rare, they attacked us an after that they forgot about everything- I answered- It was frustrating.

-Maybe it was- she said- but it's not like you to heat up so quickly before thinking a little. And what is even less like you it's that you unleashed your rage with someone. I know he was our enemy, but he could not be of any harm then. Why did you do that?

-I don't know, really- I said- I was so frustrated that for a moment I became furious with him and tried to hit him. I only wanted answers, but I ended nearly doing something I didn't want to do.

-Then if you know you were wrong to do that- she asked- why did you shout then to Rub, who prevented you from hitting that man and even accused him of being one of them?

-I was angry, very angry- I said- One minute we were praying for our fallen friend and then, after that a new threat emerged from nowhere. I just wanted answers from them, to know something about hem, their aim, their goal, something... But...

-But?-she asked.

-They never said anything to me, they didn't even know their name. For a moment I thought they were just messing with us and then my rage flew- I stopped to gain some breath and then I continued- I don't know why, but in a second I found myself very angry and throwing my puch to his head to make him explain everything. Just before I touched his face, someone grabbed my fist, holding it in the air.

-And, what happened then?

- I turned to see who was that person. I expected to see Red, Sapphire or even you holding it, but I saw Rub instead. Then he just asked that what I was doing and that doing that would not solve anything. I was still angry and so I said to him what you know. The strange part is that he didn't react when I said that. That and the fact that he and Red explained the cause of the grunts behaviour brought me back to reality.

-Well that explains most of the story- she said to me- The thing is why you thought Rub was part of them?

-I don't know, it's like the first time we saw him...- I said- We had this same conversation then you remember?

-Yeah, but now we know more about him- she retorted- And the way I see things, all I have to say is that he don't seem a bad guy at all.

-Yeah, I know that- I said.

-Then why?

-He is just so... enigmatic- I said- he is hiding something from us, from everyone.

-Something?- she said- You heard Sapphire before...

-Yeah she said he was hiding the reason of his hate to fights, but does he really hate battles?- I asked- You saw him enjoying our fights. And he is not blind when it comes to see some strategies...

-Maybe you are right-she said- but that's not the most important thing... The main reason I wanted to talk to you was another, today's incedent just proved me right.

-What was the reason then?- I asked.

-You are not like always these days- she said- You are more... I don't know how to say it... overprotective?

-Overprotective?- I asked- What makes you say that?

-Since the Team Rocket issue, you behave differently- she reasoned- You see threats everywhere and you behave differently towards them, like today.

-What do you mean with "You see threats anywhere"?

-Like the first day with Rub, today...- she said- That's not the point, the important thing is why?

-Why what?

-Why you are acting so different than always when it comes to issues relating the Dexholders or the Pokemon Association?

-I just want to do things right- I said- I just want to be sure that the Pokedex Holders are safe, that nothing happens to us.

-And we want the same just as you, Green- she said- You just have to relax... Don't push yourself too hard. You are always the one who deals with the Pokemon Association and then you tell us the news. Why don't you relax a little, we are not always under pressure, you know?

-Maybe but now is not one of those times-I replied- We have just discovered a threat, and the Pokemon Asssociation will insist in the new memeber issue.

-Yeah that's right, but now it's your time to relax- she said- We just whiped them out. It was a victory, then why you are not happy?

-Because they will return with better trained grunts- I answered simply.

-Yeah, that's true- she said before smiling widely- But even that fact, today we succeded today, another success for the Dexholders. Why don't you just enjoy this moment a little? It won't hurt.

-You don't understand Blue- I said- sure, we won today, but... What if we loose tomorrow, or the day the plan to attack again? What do they want? Why they where going, specifically, to find us? Why Blue, why? Are we their major threat? They want to whipe us out to achieve their goal?-I began to rise my voice unconciously- I've got so many questions, that no one can answer that I'm feeling useless. As useless as the day we escape...

SLAP!

After I could take notice of what had happened, I was on the floor. I noticed that Blue had her hand down and that my cheek was hurting. She had slapped me on the face. I looked towards her and I could see concern in her face.

-I'm sorry for this Green- she said- but I couldn't stand you saying those nonsenses.

-Nonsenses?- I asked.

-Yes nonsenses!- she said - You, Green Oak, useless? Stop kidding, please. Useless when you saved the world from Team Rocket along with us? Useless when we have defeated a lot of less strong, yet powerful enemies? Useless when you are helping a professor do his job brilliantly? You can be a lot of things Green, serious and even stupid like right now, but you have never been useless.

-B-but...

-No buts!-she said startling me- You are one of the strongest battlers in the world. You take care, in your way, of all the group. Back then you felt useless. I accept it, I also felt useless then, but it was inevitable. Day after day I've seen you push yourself to improve. I won't allow you to say that you are useless, am I clear?

-But what if we fail?- he said.

-Please have some faith, Green- she said- We are strong. We have never failed a mission. Some day we will fail one, maybe, but it won't be entirely your fault. It's true that we don't know anything about this new threat and they will come back, but that's not the end of the world.

-Then, what do we do?- I asked to her.

-We will have to be a little more cautious and train a little to be prepared- she said- and yes I said cautious, but also while being cautious we can have a good time.

-A good time?-I asked.

-Yeah, Green. I will not allow you to train every single moment of the day- she said determined- you will have to relax too. Do you understand?

-I understand, but it's just that those words are still in my head- I said lowering my head.

-Those words?-she asked curious.

-"There is absolutely no way to go out unnoticed", "They will know that we have escaped and come for us"- I said remembering that same speech- those words.

-That were some words that Ruby said when we were planning our escape, aren't them?- she asked concerned as I just nodded.

-They still echo in my head sometimes. I never paid real attention to them- I explained- I thought he was just overreacting, but then he died while protecting Sapphire. I just don't want to make the same mistake again.

-You won't!- she said placing her hand on my shoulder reassuringly- You won't make that mistake again, I can assure you. But that doesn't mean that you have to push yourself so hard and even be overprotective. We just have to be prepared when the time comes and in the meantime we can have fun too- she finished with a smile.

-There's not a way I can argue with you, is it?- I said to her.

-No Green, there isn't- she said with that same smile.

-Thanks Blue- I said.

-No problem Green, you just needed someone who brought some sense to you- she said cheerfully- Just relax a bit more, when the time comes we'll be prepared. Just don't psuh yourself too hard.

-Okay, but we will have to train a little bit more okay?- I said to her in a better mood- The nine of us.

-Of course coach!- she anwered.

Then I got up... I looked at the time and I saw that it was very late, 4 a.m.

-Blue I think it's time to sleep now...-I said to her- I'm going to have some juice, you want some before going to your apartment?

-That would be great Green- she said yawning- Thanks.

- No porblem.

And I went to the kitchen. I had a tiny smile in my face... After telling that to her a huge weight was gone from my shoulders. Some things were not right, but we would take care of them. After getting the two glasses I went to the dinning room only to find a sleeping Blue on the sofa. I smiled at the sight. Sure it had been a very tiring day for everyone and she was not an exception. I send out my Machamp and I asked him to pick her up. Realizing that I couldn't bring her to her apartment I ordered Machamp to put her in my bed instead. After recalling him I stood in my room watching her sleep peacefully. After remembering the firsts words I said to her when we both entered my apartment half an hour before I smiled and got out of that room.

-Even sleeping you are such a "Pesky" girl, Blue- I said in a whisper before an smile came to my face- But thanks for being like that.

I then positioned in the sofa and settled my alarm clock. It had to wake me up at 9 so I only had like 5 hours to sleep. I thought about all the events of the day before falling asleep.

Blue's POV

I woke up the nerxt morning sleeping in a bed. The strange thing was that wasn't my bed. After doing some thinking and looking around I realized that I had been sleeping in Green's bed. A smile came to my face the moment I understood what had happened. After gettig up I saw a post-it in my shoes. The note said:

"Good morning. I already went to help gramps so I won't be here. I know you have the keys of my apartment (I'm afraid to ask why) so lock the door when you get out. You have that glass of juice in the fridge if you still want it.

PS: Thanks for yesterday "Pesky" girl."

I smiled after reading the note. Last night was interesting, and I could understand why Green was acting like that a little bit more. After looking at the clock I saw that it was about noon. After drinking the juice that Green had left for me I headed out, locking the door. When I got out of Green's aparment I went to mine next door. I entered and I had a shower before changing into some clean clothes. After that I called Sapphire.

-Hey Blue, what's up?- she said.

-Everything's okay Sapph- I answered- Are you guys going anywhere for lunch?

-Yeah we will meet in Crystal's place in half an hour and then we will head out to somewhere.

-Okay, who will be there?- I asked.

-Mmmmm... Emerald, Crystal, you, Red and me- she anwered.

-Okay see you there- I said.

-Bye- she said and hung up.

For the voice I could sense that she was in her normal and cheerful self, which made me smile in relief. The first year we had a party because of her birthday, 4 years ago, she spent the 3 following days at her apartment without even going out to eat. That was a very difficult year for her and the lost of Ruby was very recent. She missed him a lot. She still does, even if she tries to hide it. The outburst she had with Green not so long ago was the entire proof of that. In fact I believe that everyone in the group still misses him. We only met him for three months, but by the end of it, the previous weeks before the escape, it was like we all had known everyone for far more time.

After calling my parents to know when I should expect them to come I looked at the time. It was 12.25 p.m., almost time for the meeting. I grabbed my things and went to Crystal's place to meet the members of the gang who would be there. As I arrived I could see Sapphire standing in front of the house. She seemed to be waiting for us. She was wearing her blue outfit as well as those gloves and the blue bandana Rub made for her. As I noticed the day before they looked good on her.

-Hi Sapph- I greeted her- How are you?

-Hi Blue- she said with a smile- A little tired from yesterday, but I'm fine.

-That's good to hear- I said- I see that you are wearing the gloves and the bandana Rub gave to you yesterday.

-Yes, they are comfortable and I like them- she said happy- Even though I wanted to battle him as a present for my birthday, I like the presents he made me.

-You should! I'm sure he spent all night working to get you those 4 things.

-That would have been my fault, I only invited him late in the evening when all the shops were closed- she said embarrassed- To prevent him from buying me something and to force him to battle me, but after seeing the effort he made, I decided that I would force him to battle me some other day.

-Well that explains some things- I said- but let me say that they really suits you.

-Thanks.

-Speaking of Rub... Is he coming?- I asked her.

-Crystal was the one who called me so I don't know- she said before thinking- The only one who have his number are me and Emerald and I doubt that Emerald said nothing to him.

-Then why don't you call him?- I suggested- The more, the merrier.

-O-okay, I'm sure the others won't mind-she said grabbing her Pokegear.

-I'm sure not- I assured to her- We all had a good time with him yesterday.

-Okay, I'll call him right now- and with that she walked around for a little bit before calling him.

After that I was left there alone, seeing Sapphire in the other side of the street and waiting for Crystal and the others. After a few minutes Crystal's door opened and Crystal came out before locking the door.

-Oh hi Blue- she said- When are your parents coming to spend the weekend?

-They said that they would arrive at five this afternoon- I answered- And what about the work in the orphange?

-Well the kids are running all day. They remind me of myself and Emerald when we were their age- she said with a nostalgic smile on her face- They exhaust me, but when I see their smiles or they thank me for a small thing I see that it's worth it.

-That's good Crystal- I said to her, then I tried to tease her a bit- So did you and Gold already arrange a day for your dinner-date?

-Wha-at? No, of course not!- she said waving her hand frantically while blushing- There's no way I'll go on a date with him.

-But you two made a bet and you lost it- I said to her.

-We-well, but we haven't decided anything yet- she said still blushing.

-So you are going on a date with him?- I asked to tease her more.

-We are going for a dinner- she said after trying to calm down, then she tried to change the subject- What is Sapphire doing over there?

-Trying to get away from the questions I see...- then I decided to stop embarrassing her- She is calling Rub to ask him if he wants to come and have lunch with us. You don't mind, do you?

-I don't mind. In fact, I was thinking of inviting him too...-she explained- but then I realised that I don't have his Pokegear number.

-Well here she comes, maybe if he has spare time you can play a chess game and try to get revenge- I said to Crystal, even though she is calm she likes challenges too.

-I would like to... I would like to play against him, he seems to be good- she said before turning towards Sapphire who was coming towards us- Hey Sapphire.

-Hi Crystal- she said- Were are the others?

-Well they said that they would be waiting for us at the restaurant, so why don't we get going?- she said.

-Sure let's go- I then turned to Sapphire- Is Rub coming, Sapph?

-He didn't pick up the phone, so no- she said in a quite dissapointed voice- maybe he is still sleeping.

-It's possible, yesterday was a tiring day- I said.

As we arrived there I could see the figures of Emerald and Red waiting for us. Seeing that they were a little tired I guessed that Emerald they had a revenge match from yesterday. After greeting them we entered and ordered our meals. As we talked a single event was brought to the conversation.

-Hey guys, you know that the Academy has just decided the day of this term's "Battle Royale"?- said a cheerful Red.

- And when that would be?- I asked- I heard that this year some rules will change a little bit.

-The "Battle Royale" will be held the Friday after the firsts exams, in a month or so- answered Red- but I don't know anyhing about changes in the rules.

-I know- said Crystal- The changes will be not very important, there are two main changes. The first is that the battle will be like always except for the last part. When the number of battlers "alive" is of 10 people or less they will set a location in which all of them will meet the others. Then the remaining battles will take place with the rules that the same battlers will set.

-So we will know who are the remaining battlers at the end...- said Emerald- it's a great change.

-The second one is not a change in the rules, it's to make it more challenging for the competitors- Crystal explained- The "Battle Royale" will be the half of the mark you will get in the whole lecture of Pokemon Battles every term. The grade you will get will be proportional to the place you get in the "Battle Royale" event.

-That's a great change too- said Sapphire- I wonder why they not make it count in Maths instead of Pokemon Battles...- she ended in a defeated tone.

We all laughed at that. We all knew that Sapphire was a power of nature at PE, battling and doing outside work, but maths... we could say that it wasn't her strongest point. While we were still laughing we heard Sapphire's Pokegear ringing. She just took it out and answered.

-Hi Rub, yes I called you earlier- she said as she stood up and went to a table across the restaurant to be able to understand him properly, we were still trying to stop laughing.

After talking with him for a while she left the phone calling still and came to us.

-What did Rub say?- I asked her.

-He said he just got up- she said laughing- That's why he couldnt pick it up earlier. He also thanked us for inviting him.

-Does he want to come tomorrow?- Crystal said- We will be nearly the same as today.

-I came to ask you this same thing- she said before going to talk to him again.

-So do you want to come tomorrow?- she asked to him- Oh, I understand, it will be the first time you see them since you are here, isn't it? Aren't you happy to see them?- I assumed that Rub couldn't come tomorrow either- Oh I see... Well, Rub see ya on Monday, bye!- and she hung up.

-So?- asked Crystal.

-He can't come tomorrow beacause he is going to spend the day at home with his parents- she explained- He said it was the first time since he is in the academy.

-He must be really excited to visit his parents after two weeks of not seeing them- I said.

-That's what I though- Sapphire said- but by the way he said that he didn't seem very enthusiastic about going home.

-Maybe it's just that he was still half asleep- I said.

-Maybe, well we can always ask him on Monday- said Emerald cheerfully.

-Yes, I'll be sure too- said Sapphire.

-Sooo, Red have you seen Yellow today?- I said.

-Yeah, I saw her while she was waiting for her uncle- he answered- After he arrived I went to see if I could do some training and I fpund Emerald. We just had a little practice match.

We all knew that Yellow had a large crush over him and I could tell that Red reurned her feelings, he only was too dense to notice that. The subject of our conversation changed from one topic to another after that. After finishing our lunch we all went out of the restaurant. Seeing that my parents were arriving in half an hour I said my goodbyes and went to my house to meet my parents.

**22th of Semptember**

Ruby's POV

The taxi had alreay picked me up from my apartment nearly two hours before. As the taxi drove to my home I could see how far my home was really from the academy, the fact that it was already dark when I was sent to the Academy two weeks ago made it impossible for me to see. We passed some of large cities as well as some other tinier towns. Most of them I could only see from a far distance as the taxi used the principal roads to my place.

Looking outside the window I thought about all the events that took place since I stepped inside the Academy for the first day. It was nothing I could have expected, as I thought that I would pass unnoticed from there only seeing my friends from the distance. It was nothing like that, because 5 minutes after entering the class I was sitting next to Sapphire and the same day we were doing a report together with Emerald. I met the whole group only two days after. Not even that was impressive that just a day after meeting them I had that encounter with Sapphire in which I had to calm her down and cheer up, nothing I regret. I spent some time with them either doing reports or talking to them in the academy, and finally Sapphire invited me to her party. As I said, nothing I would have expected.

After nearly an hour we arrived at my town, and after passing it completely I could see my home. I felt a growing feeling inside, but I didn't know if it was a good or a bad feeling. The previous days I couldn't sleep well beacause, as I predicted, my nighmare appeared in them both. When the car stopped I could see the door open and my mom going out of the house running. Just after I got out from the car she gave me the strongest bear hug I have ever recieved. After getting my bag from the taxi I went inside with her. I looked towards the clock... It was 11.30 a.m.

My mother explained me that dad was in the Gym finishing his duties as fast as he could and that he would be home by lunch. When she said that, she asked me to accompany her to the Grocery Store to buy the ingredients we would need for lunch, my mom wanted to make my favourite meals for both lunch and dinner. After going out of the shops we visited we passed in front of the town's park, a big grass field with a fountain in the middle. It wasn't as big as the park with the lake we have in the academy, but it was nice. Being in the last days of September didn't prevent the park from being full of people enjoying the good weather we were having. I could distinguish some of the groups in my previous school. Some of them were battling in a field made in one corner of the park.

-Aren't these your ex-classmates?- asked my mom.

-Uhm, yeah -I said while my mood was sinking -they are.

-Shouldn't you go and say something to them?- she asked- You never had time to say your goodbyes.

-Why? They were my classmates, but they never saw me as a friend- I said before starting to walk past the park.

-Hey, isn't that Contest's boy?-said one of them who had spotted me.

-Yes it is! Hey would you like to battle with us, Contest's boy?- said another one- Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that mr. Weakling over there hates them for some stupid reason!

-See what I meant?- I said to my mom who looked to me with a face full of sadness and concern.

And with that they all laughed at me. That made me remember those same times at my old school were they made fun of me bacuase of my hate towards battles. As what had happened not even a week ago at the Academy, they called me weakling and weird. When I entered the school I tried to make friends there, but when they found that I never battle they just threw me aside calling me weird. When they found out that I entered contests they started making fun of me, leaving me alone.

When we arrived home I helped mom making lunch. After that I prepared the table and I went to my room to spend time there while waiting for dad to come. When I entered there I could see that everything was in order and that there were not even a trace of dirt in the furniture. I thought that my mom had spent a lot of time cleaning the room while thinking about me, she really is very sensitive. I looked inside the wardrove only to see the poster, that same poster I had bought more than 4 years ago. The poster of the Pokedex Holders. Everyone was younger in it than what I have seen in the past days, but even though that I could say that some of them didn't change much. Thinking about that I sent out Zuzu and I started grooming him. After about 20 minutes I heard my mom calling me to lunch, which told me that Norman, my dad had aleredy arrived. Just the thought of facing him made me nervous, but there was no way I could avoid that.

-Hi dad- I said to him when I saw him already sitting on the table.

-Hi Ruby- he said before my mom came to the room with the meal we had prepared.

-So now that were are here the whole family again... Why don't you explain us what it's been like in the Academy- asked my mom cheerfully.

Then I started to explain everything, or almost, that had happened in the Academy in those two weeks. I could see my mom smiling when I explained the times when I met everyone again or when I won those 5 contest's ribbons, my dad only frowned when he heard the last thing.

-I don't know what you see in constests- he said- they aren't useful at all.

-The way you and me see the adjective useful is a bit different if you haven't noticed- I said to him while being as calm as possible.

-How can contest's be useful? I see them a stupid event- he said with a serious voice.

-Lots of people do, but I don't- I said just as serious- They are the reason for me to train with Zuzu, Ruru and the rest.

-They are the reason to train your pokemon?- he asked skeptically- Haven't you got more important reasons to train with them?

-Nope- I said simply.

-What about battling? Pokemon are friends and battlers- he said like he was scolding me- Don't you understand?

-I never doubted the first one- I answered.

-And the other?- he asked.

-You already know the answer of that one, dad- I said.

-Why don't we change the subject?- said my mom in a move to erase the tension that was built inside the dinning room in only a few minutes.

-Why not?- I said before adding- Mom said you were working until late these days, dad? What was that about?

-You will not get away with this- he said before receiving a glare from my mom- I've been working protecting some scientists that were going to investigate some strange events that are happening.

-Strange events?- I asked- What strange events?

-I shouldn't really talk about that- he said- but as you won't say anything about this and your mom already knows I don't thing it really matters.

-So?

-Some uninhabitated islands have been receiving multiple Tsunamis lately- he said.

-How could you found out about them if they are uninhabitated?- asked my mom- This is something I never had time to ask you...

-Because even though nobody lives in them, they are important when it comes to investigate some things...- he said- Some of the affected islands were islands in which vulcanoes, pokemon or many other things are monitored.

-Monitored?- asked my mom.

-It means that they left there some scientific equipment to analize some things like earthquakes, the weather or some scientific aspects that are important to the scientists- I answered.

-Yes, so they left the equipment there and some day the equipment failed to send information to the base- he continued- So they found this rare enough to go there and try to find out what would've happened. When they arrived there they saw that the whole islands were or underwater or that the sea level had rised a lot, so they thought about tsunamis.

-But that's not rare- I said- in places like that earthquakes usually tend to cause tsunamis, and for what you say this place was made because of earthquakes...

-That's what they thought at first- he explained- but when they got the information from the equipment they found that not even a tiny earthquake had happened for about four years.

-So the Tsunamis simply appeared there?- I said.

-This it's what it seems- he said- And that's the cause I have to go there along with some other Gym leaders to protect the scientists who have been going to investigate.

-A boring task for you isn't it?- I asked, I could guess it from the way he was talking about the scientific stuff.

-I would prefer being here and battling the some challengers- he said- I battled some of your ex-classmates the other day.

-Maybe they were the ones we found training in our walk to home- said my mom- They were battling at the park.

-Maybe- I said- so they challenged you?

-Yeah, but they lost- he said.

-Thought so- I said.

-They came and said that if my son was such a weakling, then they would be able to beat his father- said him quite proud- They were so wrong...

-And what did you expect?- I said to him- To take you seriously after making fun of me for something like 5 years? If they judged you because of how weak I am, then they are even more stupid than what I thought.

-I would like to see you battling them- he said- Then they would see how strong you can be.

-I won't battle them- I said- I've told you like 30 times already, haven't I?

-I still don't understand why- said my dad- You could beat them even if you were blind. And why do you keep saying that you are weak?

-As I said on the phone you wouldn't understand- I said.

-Why you don't try then?- challenged him.

With those words I froze, literally. Well, the first thing I did was froze, then I felt some kind of heat starting to built inside me and spreading to my whole body. I then started shaking, and as calm as I maneged to keep myself I spoke.

-Why don't I try, you say?

-Yes, why don't you?- he said.

-Where's the point in trying to make you understand something now, when I have kept trying for what would be... Call me crazy if you want... ABOUT FIVE, WHOLE, YEARS?- I said finally rising my voice- For about five years, you have asked the same question again and again, and I always told you the truth every single day... If you want to understand me, you can try, but I'm not going to force you...

With that I tried to calm down again thinking about some others things and eating my dessert. The tension in the room was stressing and neither my mom or my dad were eating anymore, my mom was frozen and my dad was just serious.

-Then why don't you show me how weak you are?- my dad asked me.

-No thanks dad, I think I'll pass for today- I said sarcastically.

-You will not!- he said.

-You are not going to force me to battle- I said- some other people have already tried, even Silver, Red, Green... all of them. And still the last battle I ever fought was five years ago.

-You will today- my dad said- or have you already forgotten what I told you about not accepting battles?

-"Not accepting a battle is worst than loosing one" if I remember correctly- I said- You also told me that doing that meaned that you lost that battle.

-Ruby I will tell you something not even your mom knows- he said making me confused- And don't worry it has a meaning.

-Explain then- I said to him.

-I have already told you that those past days I had to go and protect some scientists from all danger in those islands, haven't I?- after seeing that my mom and I nodded he continued- By chance I got to meet my high-school's best friend. He is the only Professor specialized in pokemon that went there to investigate because he likes field work much more than staying in his lab.

-Isn't that great dear?-squealed my mom- Why don't we invite him home some day, it would be nice to meet one of your old friends.

-Maybe some day- he said before resuming the story- After finishing the school we followed different paths so I was never able to see him again, sometimes we chatted or sent letters,but after moving here we lost all contact.

-So?- I had a very bad feeling to were this story would lead.

-So I never knew that he was a well-known Professor and he never found out that I was a Gym leader- he said- Being young I believe that you will recognize his name, Ruby.

-Professors are only known by their surname such as PROF. OAK- I said.

-Don't play dumb with me Ruby- he said- You know him very well or I would say that you know someone very near to him very well. He is known as the "fieldwork's Professor" or PROF. BIRCH.

That simple name went right through my mind. I knew who he was and I knew that someone near him, or more specifically his daughter too.

-Professor Birch was your friend in high-school?- said my mom in a such cheerful tone- That's awesome! And if Ruby knows a friend of him or even a relative that's even greater! Tell me Ruby who is that person who you've met?

-That person is...- started my dad before being interrupted, by me.

-Sapphire Birch, 15 years old, one of the famous Pokedex Holder and my class companion- I ended with a monotone voice.

-You got it right, I see- said my dad- Well that is my offer... We battle, if you win you will handle your friends on your own, but if I win...

-Where's the point in battling if you've already spoken to him?- I asked in a defffeated tone- IF he knows that you have a son and that his name is Ruby then he will explain that to Sapphire...

-We haven't talked about that yet- said Norman- We had little time to talk because he was sent to the other side of the island. As I was saying... If I win I will resolve this issue on my own.

-So do you want to battle and if you win you will tell Prof. Birch everything you know, but if I win I'll be able to do as I please with it?- I asked.

- I'm seeing him from tomorrow on. When we get to talk with each other I could talk about other things while avoiding that question for some time and when the time comes tell him that I have a son and that he is going somewhere else if you want. OR I could tell him that I have a son, that his name is Ruby and ask him to ask his daughter about him. As you said avoiding a battle is loosing it right now- he said smirking devilishly- Your choice now Ruby...

I thought about it for a second, but there was not a way to avoid the battle this time. I was cornered and even though the option my dad was giving to me was a fast way to end the whole story I still wanted to do it my way.

-Do you promise to keep your part of the bet?- I asked him, sure that his answer would be yes, he can't be a lot of things, but he is loyal.

-Of course!- he said.

-Then I'll battle- I said in a serious tone- Where will the battle take place?

-Do you remember the place where you were kidnapped?- asked my dad, I nodded.

After that I went upstairs to grab my pokemon and my bag. When I came down half a minute after that I saw my mom looking concerned and my dad finishing his dessert.

-I'll wait you there dad- I said while opening the door- And mom, please. Do not come to see the battle

-Why dear?- she asked confused.

-Just do it, please...- and with that I closed the door behind me.

Then I started walking to the spot where I was kidnapped five years before...

* * *

**So this is the end of the chapter number 9...As I said the lenght of the chapter will vary, but I'll try to make them beabout 6.500-7.500 words each (more or less).**

**This chapter is more of an explanation or dialogue one, when as you can guess the next one will have far more action part. I have to say that I like writing those sentences of rage between Ruby and his dad... The purpose of the blackmail... You'll see in the next chapter for sure.**

**All I need to add in here is that: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


End file.
